CÁMBIAME LA VIDA
by 4everbutterfly
Summary: Dos personas tan diferentes y opuestas terminan relacionándose. Kurt, un chico alegre y apasionado por la vida se va a vivir a L.A. para hacer sus sueños realidad. Blaine, un chico misterioso rodeado de secretos y muchos fantasmas. Ambos quieren ser abogados por razones distintas, Kurt quiere ayudar a otros y Blaine sólo quiere cobrar venganza.
1. Capítulo 1: KURT

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

**"****Kurt"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt había logrado su sueño de ir a vivir a L.A. luego de graduarse de la preparatoria. Cursaba el segundo año de universidad, era un excelente alumno sin llegar a ser un nerd, alegre, inteligente, amable con todos, había ganado mucha más confianza en sí mismo con el tiempo y eso le facilitó hacer nuevos amigos.

Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde que se había mudado, todas las mañanas salía a correr por la playa, amaba escuchar el sonido del mar, eso lo relajaba, luego regresaba a su departamento a bañarse, desayunar y se dirigía a clases, a la salida se iba a su trabajo, luego al gimnasio y después a nadar a la playa. Acostumbraba comer fuera, la mayoría de los días con sus amigos en algún lugar o se reunían en casa de alguien.

.

Simplemente amaba su nueva vida, y estaba más que emocionado porque iba a empezar a hacer una pasantía en una empresa importante que abría sus puertas a un grupo selecto de estudiantes y le habían dicho que cada año los mejores eran elegidos para que se quedaran trabajando ahí y el sueldo era excelente, así que iba a poner todo de su parte para ganarse uno de esos lugares.

Lamentaba tener que cambiar su horario de trabajo a los fines de semana, ya que éste coincidía con el de la pasantía, pues le preocupaba saber que el pago iba a disminuir, aunque las propinas eran mejores, pero no había otra solución, sólo esperaba que le alcanzara para cubrir sus gastos hasta conseguir quedarse de planta en la empresa, porque estaba seguro de que lo iba a lograr.

Se encontraba en un café-bar con sus amigos disfrutando de un increíble viernes, se sentía feliz pues todo le había salido de maravilla en ese día, y cada que alguien le preguntaba por las cosas buenas que le ocurrían, respondía siempre como un mantra "todo el universo conspira a mi favor". Era algo que había aprendido en las clases de metafísica a las que había asistido cuando recién se mudó, es más, estaba fascinado con todo lo que descubrió en esas clases y lo usaba en su beneficio y le agradecía a su amiga Santana el haberlo convencido de ir con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt llegó a L.A. se sentía solo, y era lógico ya que se encontraba en una ciudad mucho más grande que el pequeño pueblo donde creció y no conocía a nadie ni lograba ubicarse, razón por la cual se perdió en varias ocasiones, pero eso lo hizo forzarse a sí mismo a ser más maduro e independiente. Cuando se topó con Santana en una cafetería no lo podía creer, ellos no habían sido los mejores amigos en la escuela, pero sí se llevaban muy bien, así que ver a alguien tan familiar lo alegró, y ni que decir cuando supo que ella iba a vivir en L.A. también, así que luego de platicar durante un par de horas, decidieron que podían vivir juntos, así compartirían los gastos y se harían compañía. Kurt ya había conseguido departamento pues llevaba dos meses y medio ahí, mientras que Santana sólo unos días, por lo que se estaba quedando en un hotel. Al salir de la cafetería, fueron a buscar las cosas de ella para que se mudara de inmediato. La convivencia había resultado mejor de lo que ambos esperaban y con el tiempo se habían convertido en mejores amigos.<p>

Habían muchas cosas en las que se parecían, como el hecho de que a ambos les gustaba dormir el mayor tiempo posible y si alguien los despertaba antes de hora, se convertían en fieras mal humoradas, o también el que tenían gustos similares en muchas cosas y hasta tenían el mismo carácter. Y claro que estaban las cosas en las que eran totalmente opuestos, pero habían aprendido a manejarlas, si bien tenían una que otra discusión cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo, enseguida se arreglaban, aunque ambos eran muy orgullosos, no les gustaba estar peleados.

Todos sus amigos insistían en que ellos eran una especie de pareja rara, pero Santana siempre respondía que era imposible, porque ellos dos eran tan parecidos y tenían el carácter igual de fregado que terminarían matándose si se casaran, lo que provocaba la risa colectiva sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera.

* * *

><p>- Así que el lunes empiezas la pasantía Kurt, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? – preguntaba Mike, uno de sus amigos y compañero de clase.<p>

- Bien, algo nervioso, pero bien. Estoy preparado para hacerlo y dar lo mejor de mí. Me alegra haber conseguido ingresar a una empresa tan prestigiosa, sé que será una gran experiencia.

- Ni que lo digas – comentó Michelle, otra de sus compañeras de clase – es una excelente oportunidad, no cualquiera logra entrar a esa empresa, así que aprovecha la oportunidad al máximo.

- Claro que lo haré, esto es algo demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

- Y tengan por seguro que si Hummel empieza a flaquear, ahí estaré yo para aventarle los zapatos en la cabeza hasta que vuelva al camino – interrumpió Santana haciendo que todos rieran, incluyendo a Kurt.

- Deberíamos aprovechar este fin de semana para divertirnos al máximo – dijo Jeff – La próxima semana Kurt empieza la pasantía y algunos de nosotros comenzamos a trabajar, dudo que luego nos quede mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Hay un lugar increíble en Malibú que descubrimos con Nick hace unos días, se llama **Leo Carrillo State Park**, hay cuevas en el mar, pequeños pozos, senderos naturales, instalaciones para realizar días de campo, además de poder disfrutar de lo hermosa que es la playa. Hay un área apartada para ir a nadar, otra área para surfear y hasta se puede practicar vela.

- ¿Y qué hacían Nick y tú por allá? – preguntó Michelle con picardía – Jeff tomó de la mano a Nick y éste le sonrió – "bueno, cumplimos seis meses de ser novios y quisimos ir a celebrarlo solos" – todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo para felicitarlos.

* * *

><p>Luego de un fin de semana estupendo, Kurt estaba listo para empezar una nueva semana. Algo le decía que a partir de ese día, su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.<p>

.

.

.

**Leo Carrillo State Park **

ubicado en el 35000 Pacific Coast Hwy, Malibu, CA 90265, Estados Unidos


	2. Capítulo 2: EN LA OFICINA

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**"****En La Oficina"**

.

Kurt iba en el ascensor camino a las oficinas donde iba a pasar los próximos tres meses, estaba nervioso y por un momento sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno, así que cerró sus ojos y empezó a repetir _"todo el universo conspira a mi favor", "soy luz, soy fuerza, soy energía positiva y a mí sólo llegan cosas buenas". _Cuando llegó al piso 20, ya estaba tranquilo y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Bajó del ascensor y se dirigió al cubículo de información para indicarle a la persona que se encontraba ahí que él era uno de los alumnos que había sido seleccionado y que le tocaba empezar su labor a partir de ese día. Fue atendido por Tina, una chica muy amable que de inmediato le tomó sus datos y le pidió que esperara mientras ella iba a notificar.

Kurt no sabía cuál iba a ser su función ni con quién le tocaría trabajar, pero estaba feliz y algo ansioso de empezar. Se sentía confiado porque cada año la empresa invitaba a los 10 mejores alumnos del estado, los cuales eran escogidos entre las diferentes universidades y que él fuese uno de los elegidos lo hacía sentirse de maravilla, sabía que tanto estudio y esfuerzo estaban siendo recompensados.

- Kurt, Kurt – estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó hasta que sintió que le tocaron el hombro – planeta tierra llamando a Kurt – no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar eso – "lo siento mucho, estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy al tener esta oportunidad".

- Sí que lo eres, debes ser muy bueno en verdad para que te hayan elegido. Te felicito!

- Muchas gracias señorita! – dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Por favor dime Tina, ahora somos compañeros – le sonrió y le indicó que la dueña de la empresa lo iba a recibir en ese momento – Kurt se levantó, le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar detrás de ella mientras repetía en voz baja _"todo el universo conspira a mi favor", "soy luz, soy fuerza, soy energía positiva y a mí sólo llegan cosas buenas"._

- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó creyendo que no lo había escuchado bien – "Oh no, es sólo un mantra que repito" – Ella asintió amablemente y lo hizo pasar a una gran oficina. El lugar era deslumbrante y Kurt pensaba en que algún día tendría una igual.

- Sr. Hummel es un gusto conocerlo – escuchó la voz de una mujer que estaba sentada en un gran sillón frente a él – Mi nombre es Sue Sylvester y le doy la bienvenida a mi gran imperio.

Kurt se acercó y le extendió la mano para saludarla – El gusto es todo mío, me siento honrado de estar aquí y de que sea usted misma quien me reciba – Él sabía que Sylvester rara vez atendía a los estudiantes que llegaban, por lo general habían personas encargadas de eso, ella sólo hablaba con aquellos que de alguna manera llamaban su atención.

- Hábleme acerca de usted – dijo mientras empezó a revisar su expediente en la computadora. Ella era una mujer que en apariencia podía ser intimidante, pero a Kurt le agradaba y le había resultado muy fácil relacionarse, de hecho, se sentía a gusto frente a esta mujer y sin darse cuenta, ambos platicaban y reían por momentos.

- Estoy impresionada Sr. Hummel, no sólo con su record académico, sino que también es usted muy inteligente, perspicaz, seguro y elocuente. Justo la clase de persona que necesitamos en esta empresa – Kurt agradeció el cumplido y poco después se retiró para poder empezar con su labor.

- Wow! En verdad causaste un gran impacto en la Sra. Sylvester – dijo Tina mientras lo llevaba al que iba a ser su lugar de trabajo – ella no pasa más de cinco a diez minutos con los estudiantes a los que recibe, y tu estuviste media hora en su oficina. Kurt! Media hora! Sólo tú y otro chico han estado tanto tiempo con ella.

- ¿Otro chico? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, su apellido es Anderson y será uno de tus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Kurt fue presentado al personal y ya estaba ubicado en su escritorio luego de que le explicaron algunas de sus funciones. Se encontraba revisando varios documentos cuando alguien le habló – Hola Hummel! ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – miró hacia un costado y vio a una chica que le daba una gran sonrisa, hizo una pequeña mueca pues no le gustaba lo de tratar a las personas por su apellido – "Mmm, Courtney, ¿cierto? – ella asintió con la cabeza – "Todo bien, tranquilo hasta ahora, aunque ya me dijeron que la mayoría de los días serán más complicados".<p>

- Es cuestión de que agarres el ritmo nada más, ya verás que no será difícil. Cualquier duda que tengas o si necesitas algo, sólo dime que estaré encantada de ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo sonriendo amablemente y recibió un guiño a cambio. Kurt se sentía cómodo, todas las personas que le habían presentado hasta el momento eran muy agradables y parecía un buen ambiente de trabajo, pensó que fácilmente se acostumbraría a estar ahí.

- Así que tú eres uno de los selectos estudiantes elegidos de este año – escuchó que alguien dijo con un tono de sarcasmo – Espero no seas otro engreído e insufrible como la mayoría de los que llegan.

- Y hasta aquí el agradable ambiente – murmuró – miró al chico y no le dijo nada, pensó que a él no se lo habían presentado y esperaba que no fuese uno de sus compañeros – "Mi nombre es Smythe, Sebastian Smythe" – le extendió la mano y el castaño correspondió el saludo para no ser grosero – Kurt Hummel – el chico le sonrió sin soltarle la mano – "De veras espero que no seas un engreído, no entiendo por qué quienes vienen a hacer sus pasantías se creen como bajados del cielo, es tan molesto eso" – Kurt pudo entender a lo que el ojiverde se refería y le sonrió – Oh no, en lo absoluto, es terrible cuando te encuentras con alguien que se siente la última botella con agua del desierto – ambos rieron – "Espero que nos llevemos bien Hummel" – soltó finalmente su mano y se fue a sentar, su escritorio estaba justo en frente.

- Todavía falta que conozcas a dos personas – dijo Courtney – Johnson, quien está enferma, y Anderson que no tengo idea de donde se metió, estaba aquí antes de que llegaras, él es otro de los estudiantes seleccionados.

- "Anderson, ese es el otro chico que logró impactar a la Sra. Sylvester" - pensó Kurt – "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene él aquí? – ninguno de los alumnos llegaban en la misma fecha, así que sentía curiosidad.

- Un par de semanas, pero él es, mmm… no sé cómo decirlo…

- Un insufrible, nerd, pedante, lame botas, freaky… Todo un caso, la verdad no hay palabras exactas para describirlo, pero yo no lo soporto – dijo Sebastian.

- Es bastante raro – continuó Courtney haciendo una mueca.

Kurt empezó a analizar las cosas, tal vez sus compañeros exageraban, si este chico había logrado impresionar a su jefa no podía ser como lo estaban describiendo.

- Pienso que deberían darle una oportunidad, todos la merecemos – Kurt volteó a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado – Es diferente, bastante callado, pero tal vez es tímido, no lo sabemos y sólo está esperando a que alguien se le acerque, sin embargo, sólo lo han marginado desde que llegó.

Kurt le sonrió – "estoy de acuerdo contigo, la mayoría de las personas sólo juzgan a los demás y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de averiguar algo sobre su historia y eso no es justo. Tú eres Brittney, si no me equivoco" – la chica sonrió y asintió – "encantado de conocerte" – Igual, es un gusto Kurt, me alegra que alguien tenga mi mismo criterio.

El ojiazul se quedó pensando en toda la información recibida y sentía más curiosidad que nunca. Ya quería conocer a Anderson.


	3. Capítulo 3: AL FIN TE CONOZCO

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>

**"****Al Fin Te Conozco"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Han pasado tres días y Kurt todavía no conoce a Anderson, por una u otra razón nunca están en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y su curiosidad cada vez es más grande, pues no hay día que no escuche a sus compañeros hablar de él y de las cosas que hace y no hace. Aunque él no es de los que juzgan a otros o saca conclusiones apresuradas y sin fundamentos, hay tantas historias que se repiten a diario sobre su extraño compañero, que está empezando a creer algunas de ellas.

La única que no hace comentarios acerca de Anderson es Brittney, pero ha decidido darse por vencida, pues sin importar cuanto ha intentado acercarse y ser amable, él no corresponde sus acciones, sólo se limita a saludarla y despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tal vez es mudo, dijo Santana mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto a Kurt para ver una película. Hasta ella estaba intrigada con el desconocido.

- No lo es, dicen que cuando es necesario contesta pero con unas pocas palabras y de ahí no habla con nadie. En estos días he escuchado tantas cosas acerca de él que ya no sé ni qué creer.

- Si está raro todo eso y de paso no lo has conocido todavía porque siempre te mandan a otros departamentos y cuando regresas lo han mandado a él, esperemos que eso cambie pronto, apenas esta es tu primer semana, vas a estar ahí por tres meses y él igual, así que en algún momento lo tienes que ver.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras se llenaba la boca con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Santana lo miraba asustada – no entiendo cómo mantienes ese cuerpo con todo lo que comes, a veces te envidio – le dio un pequeño empujón y le quitó un buen trozo del pastel para comérselo mientras él protestaba – es por tu bien – ella contestaba mientras reía.

Kurt y Santana pasaron horas platicando sobre todas las historias que rondaban acerca de Anderson tratando de encontrar la que fuera más lógica o menos descabellada, cuando estuvieron cansados, se trasladaron a la cama del castaño a seguir hablando. Sin darse cuenta había amanecido y el despertador sonaba haciendo sobresaltar a Kurt.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que esas cortinas tan oscuras que has puesto algún día te iban a hacer una mala jugada, no permiten que entre la luz del sol y parece que fuera de noche todavía – decía Santana ante el enojo de su amigo. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero simplemente detestaba despertar y sentir la luz golpeándole la cara.

La morena logró convencerlo de que no fuera a la playa a correr y aprovechara que además tenía las dos primeras horas libres en la universidad para que durmiera un poco pues necesitaba recobrar energía y mantenerse activo hasta la noche. Antes de irse, ya que ella si tenía clases temprano pero luego regresaría a dormir, dejó poniendo el despertador y el desayuno preparado. No son la clase de cosas que haría normalmente por otros, pero con Kurt era diferente, eran mejores amigos y entre los dos siempre se cuidaban y ayudaban en todo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El castaño trabaja en un informe cuando Courtney le susurró – "ahí está Anderson" – Él levantó la mirada sin tratar de ser notorio y vio a un chico que se sentaba en el escritorio que quedaba diagonal al suyo, a un metro y medio del de Sebastian. A simple vista no había nada raro con él, lo único que llamó su atención fue su larga y espesa cabellera rizada y alborotada, la cual no permitía que se le viera bien la cara. "Es raro que la gran Sue Sylvester lo dejara estar así", pensó, ya que eso lo hacía lucir desprolijo.

Lo observó cada vez que le fue posible, definitivamente era callado, no cruzaba ni una palabra con nadie a menos que fuera necesario y sus respuestas eran concisas, razón por la cual sus compañeros no lo tomaban en cuenta para ninguna cosa que no fuera relacionada al trabajo y se sintió mal por eso. Pensó que él podía hacer algo diferente, así que esperó a que llegara la hora de almorzar y se le acercó para presentarse.

- Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, al igual que tú, soy uno de los estudiantes que fue invitado este año para hacer su pasantía aquí. Considero que somos muy afortunados porque esta es una de las empresas más grandes en el país y se está abriendo campo internacionalmente también.

El chico ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, seguía leyendo unos papeles y escribiendo en la computadora – Kurt hizo una mueca – "Sé que eres Anderson, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre, eso de llamar a las personas por su apellido es tan impersonal" – Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

- ¿Vas a ir a almorzar? Tengo hambre y estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos así platicamos un rato. Es hora de que hagas una pausa con eso, ¿no crees? – Anderson seguía ignorándolo y sólo dejó de tipear cuando Tina entró y le indicó que el Sr. Smith lo estaba llamando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma historia, Kurt trataba de que el chico le responda, que se ría de algún comentario ingenioso que hacía, que lo mire por un par de segundos al menos, pero no consiguió nada. Se sintió frustrado y se fue a sentar a su puesto.

- Me siento igual que tú – dijo Brittney – yo también he tratado de que me diga algo, pero no lo hace. Al menos ahora me saluda moviendo la cabeza, porque antes ni eso.

- Es un grosero, mal educado, pedante. Se cree mucho definitivamente – decía Sebastian con una molestia evidente y en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Anderson lo escuchase – No veo el día en que se vaya y falta tanto todavía – hizo un gesto de fastidio – Honestamente no entiendo como la Sra. Sylvester aceptó tener a alguien así aquí – Todos murmuraron en señal de aprobación menos Kurt y Brittney, quienes se sentían mal por el chico de cabello rizado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas ya y Kurt se había cansado de intentar así que dejó de hacerlo. Escuchaba a sus compañeros hacer burla de algunas cosas y no dejaban de inventar toda clase de historias del chico misterioso, desde que era un mafioso infiltrado, un matón queriendo cambiar de vida, o hasta que era un nerd chupa medias. Muchas de las historias no tenían ningún sentido realmente y eran más bien graciosas, según ellos. Kurt no decía nada, pero ahora se reía siempre de sus ocurrencias. Anderson sólo los observaba en silencio tratando de ignorar lo que decían de él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era tarde ya, la hora de salida había sido hacía más de una hora, pero el ojiazul estaba concentrado trabajando, debía entregar varios informes y hacer el seguimiento de unos casos, era demasiado trabajo y el fin de semana no iba a estar en casa pues iría a visitar a sus padres y todo debía entregarse el lunes a primera hora.

Anderson y Tina también estaban haciendo sobretiempo porque al igual que Kurt, se encontraban cargados de trabajo y querían avanzar todo lo que les fuera posible. Finalmente Kurt terminó y empezó a imprimir cuando fue sobresaltado por la voz del guardia del edificio – Hey Kurt, ya tengo que cerrar, si se enteran que te he permitido estar hasta esta hora voy a tener problemas – miró a su alrededor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, sus dos compañeros ya se habían ido y nunca se percató en qué momento lo hicieron – Ok Lenny, ya me voy, sólo termino de imprimir, faltan unas pocas hojas. Gracias y disculpa la imprudencia – Kurt se llevaba muy bien con Lenny, de hecho había hecho amistad con todas las personas de servicio y guardianía del lugar, para él no habían distinciones, no clasificaba ni trataba a las personas por sus cargos o nivel de educación, todos merecían el mismo respeto y trato, y es así como se había ganado la simpatía del personal completo.

Salió del edificio y trató de conseguir un taxi, pero debido a la hora fue imposible así que decidió irse caminando, a pesar de que Lenny le dijo que esperara un poco más a ver si pasaba algún taxi ya que estaba muy oscuro y podía ser peligroso, pero Kurt le dijo que iba a estar bien, además no vivía lejos y luego de despedirse se fue.

Se encontraba a dos cuadras de su departamento cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba cerca de la oreja y pegó un salto, su mente se puso en blanco y lo único que pudo escuchar fue la palabra "asalto" retumbando en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y trató de huir, pero fue atrapado por los dos sujetos quienes empezaron a agredirlo. Kurt luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero dos contra uno era una desventaja, así que comenzó a gritar que alguien lo ayudara, más no se veía a nadie cerca.

Dando golpes con todas sus fuerzas logró quitarse a uno de ellos de encima y de pronto sintió que el otro salía volando, como si alguien lo hubiese halado y aventado a un lado. Vio como alguien se les enfrentaba, pero no lograba distinguir con claridad, al final ambos sujetos cayeron al piso. Se sentó despacio y trató de regular su respiración, puso sus manos en su cara y fue cuando empezó a temblar. Sintió que alguien lo tocó en el hombro y saltó – "tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, pero debes irte antes de que esos desadaptados se despierten, aunque ya llamé a la policía. No deberías andar a estas horas solo, las calles son peligrosas".

– Gracias! Si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo – su voz temblaba y todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas para levantarse del piso. Elevó lentamente la cabeza para ver a quien lo había ayudado y se quedó sorprendido, de sus labios salió a manera de un susurro "Anderson".


	4. Capítulo 4: CONOCIÉNDOTE

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4:<strong>

**"****Conociéndote"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Santana lloraba amargamente abrazada a su amigo, la sola idea de perderlo la ponía mal y peor cuando se imaginaba la forma tan despiadada en que pudo haber pasado. Luego de llorar por lo que parecía una eternidad, lo cual conmovió mucho a Kurt, Santana se soltó del agarre y empezó a regañarlo por caminar solo por las calles oscuras a esas horas sabiendo los peligros que existen.

Kurt no sabía si prefería a la Santana que había estado llorando desesperada o a la que ahora lo estaba tratando como a hijo con todos esos regaños. En todo caso, adoraba a su amiga y agradecía tener a alguien que se preocupase tanto por él.

- ¿Pero de dónde salió Anderson? – preguntaba ya más calmada.

- No tengo idea, pero de no ser por él, ahora probablemente no estaría aquí – un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse lo que le pudo haber pasado.

- Y tú que te has estado burlando de ese chico – dijo indignada.

- Yo nunca me he burlado de él Santana, no soy la clase de persona que haga esas cosas, lo sabes.

- Tal vez no has dicho nada, pero sí te has estado riendo de las estúpidas historias y bromas crueles que tus compañeros hacen acerca de él y viene siendo lo mismo, porque al reírte, los estás motivando a que continúen, además de celebrar lo que dicen.

Kurt se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga, nunca había pensado en eso realmente, pero luego de analizarlo por varios minutos se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón y se empezó a sentir mal por su compañero quien tenía que aguantar todas esas cosas y se enojó consigo mismo por lo que había estado haciendo.

- El tal Anderson debe ser muy noble – dijo la chica – mira que después de cómo te has comportado con él, todavía arriesgarse para ayudarte con esos tipos. Otro hubiera seguido de largo y te hubiese dejado ahí para que te las arreglases como pudieses.

- Lo sé y en estos momentos te aseguro que mi cabeza es un lío porque estoy pensando en muchas cosas. Lo que si tengo en claro es que el lunes voy a disculparme con él y a agradecerle nuevamente lo que hizo por mí.

- Tú eres bueno y noble también, no permitas que un grupo de desadaptados te arrastren y terminen convirtiéndote en algo que no eres – acarició su mejilla y lo besó – ahora creo que deberías darte un buen baño y acostarte a descansar, el cuerpo te ha de doler luego de la paliza que te dieron.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo - así no puedo ir a casa, no quiero que mis padres vean los golpes que tengo en la cara y es verdad, el cuerpo me duele terriblemente. Los voy a llamar para cancelar, les diré que pospongamos las cosas para el próximo fin de semana -

- Llamaré a mi familia para decirles que no iré a verlos – dijo Santana – no voy a dejarte aquí solo en ese estado, me quedo a cuidarte y no te atrevas a protestar ni decir nada, la decisión está tomada – Kurt se quedó en silencio, él sabía que cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó depositando un suave beso en su frente "te quiero Mucho Santana, gracias por todo" – luego se dirigió al baño.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pasaron el fin de semana viendo películas, conversando sobre diferentes temas e ideando una forma en la que Kurt no sólo se disculpara sino también que pudiese ganarse la confianza de Anderson y tratar de ser amigos, ya que el chico parecía muy solitario.

Santana se encargó de que su amigo tomara desinflamatorios y de ayudarlo a curarse los golpes de la cara – mira tu hermoso rostro como está – decía haciendo pucheros – debemos asegurarnos que no te queden marcas – Kurt se dejaba curar y todo lo que su amiga le hacía porque se había vuelto algo vanidoso y no quería que su rostro se estropeara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó el lunes y Kurt estaba ya en la oficina esperando a que su compañero llegara para poder conversar con él, pero fue un día muy complicado y nadie paró de trabajar ni un instante, así que tuvo que esperar a la hora del almuerzo. Él sabía que Anderson nunca dejaba la oficina, siempre se quedaba trabajando mientras comía un sánduche que sacaba de su maletín.

- Hola Anderson! Quería agradecerte nuevamente por lo que hiciste por mí el viernes, siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo. Espero poder estar para lo que quieras o necesites – El chico no le contestaba – Mira, te traje un _sundae _de **Subway**, me he dado cuenta de que te gustan los sánduches y éste es delicioso, uno de mis favoritos de hecho – ya que su compañero lo dejó con la mano extendida, puso el sánduche en el escritorio – entiendo si estás ocupado, pero en verdad me gustaría que platiquemos, que seamos amigos…

- No tienes por qué hacer esto – dijo Anderson interrumpiéndolo – las cosas no van a cambiar aquí por eso – Kurt se sorprendió al escucharlo aunque no le gustó lo que dijo.

- Sabes que no es sólo por la ayuda que me diste, desde el inicio siempre he querido acercarme pero tú has puesto una barrera en medio y no entiendo por qué, pero no debería ser así, todos necesitamos amigos.

- Yo no necesito a nadie y ahora por favor déjame trabajar, ah y llévate tu sánduche, tengo el mío – Kurt se impactó con esas palabras y una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadió en ese momento – "lo compré para ti, no me lo voy a llevar y si no lo quieres ahora, llévatelo a casa y te lo comes más tarde, aunque había pensado que podíamos comer juntos ya que también traje uno para mi" – dijo esperanzado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que se fue cabizbajo a su escritorio y apenas probó un pedazo, el hambre se le había quitado.

Al llegar a casa le contó a Santana lo que había ocurrido, pero ella lo alentó para que no desanimara ni se diese por vencido, había dado un paso pequeño y era el hecho de que Anderson le hubiese hablado, así que debía seguir intentándolo.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y cada tarde Kurt se acercaba a él y le dejaba un sánduche diferente sobre el escritorio y una nota con un mensaje positivo con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta, pero eso no sucedía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un día el chico de cabello rizado no se presentó en la oficina y Kurt se preocupó, nadie más parecía notar su ausencia, pero por alguna razón a él si le hacía falta ver a su compañero sentado diagonal suyo. Dos días después y Anderson no se aparecía por el edificio todavía, así que le preguntó a Tina por él y ella le dijo que estaba enfermo y había sido hospitalizado y eso lo preocupó mucho, les dio la noticia a sus compañeros pero ellos no le dieron mayor importancia, lo cual lo indignó y decidió que iría a visitarlo aunque sea solo.

Ya en el hospital se le hizo difícil dar con él pues en información le dijeron que habían varios Anderson ingresados y que debía dar el nombre, en ese momento Kurt lamentó no haberle preguntado a Tina, ella tiene la información de todos los de la empresa. Empezó a describir a su compañero y la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa – oh sí, el chico de la gran melena, es imposible no notarlo – Kurt sonrió ante esa respuesta y empezó a preguntar todos los por menores referente a por qué había sido ingresado y el tiempo que permanecería ahí.

Cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba dormido, así que decidió sentarse a un lado para esperar que despertara, pero cuando lo hizo estaba muy débil y apenas lo miró con sorpresa antes de volver a dormirse. Kurt iba todos los días en diferentes horarios a visitarlo y se extrañó de que nunca un familiar o un amigo se hiciera presente en todo ese tiempo.

Se estaba quedando dormido en la silla cuando escuchó que le hablaron, sacudió la cabeza y miró en todas las direcciones para buscar quien había sido – No sé por qué sigues viniendo, no tienes por qué hacerlo – Kurt se dio cuenta de que era Anderson el que le hablaba luego de despertarse.

- Vengo porque me preocupa tu salud, no has estado nada bien y no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiéndolo – dijo con la voz algo cansada – el moreno sólo lo miró y negó con la cabeza – pero él no lo iba a dejar solo ni a darse por vencido, así que empezó a hablar de diferentes cosas para distraerlo y de pronto el chico se rió ante uno de los comentarios del ojiazul.

- Wow es la primera vez que te escucho reír, me alegra haber sido el que provocó eso – dijo emocionado y siguió platicando con la esperanza de hacerle reír nuevamente.

Llegó el fin de semana y volvió a cancelarles a sus padres ya que no pensaba irse del hospital dejando a su compañero solo. Hablaba y hablaba de un sin número de cosas y hacía preguntas de todo tipo también, apenas había conseguido pequeñas risitas que Anderson trataba de ocultar, pero eso era suficiente para él… Como Santana le había dicho "esos son pequeños pasos".

- Nunca te cansas de hablar – dijo de pronto el moreno y Kurt se sonrojó ante eso – "No es mi intención molestar, sólo hacerte compañía, pero puedo estar callado si quieres. Es más, deberíamos invertir las cosas, yo me callo y tú hablas" – El chico lo miró y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa - voy a responder tres de tus preguntas y eso es todo lo que diré 1) Mi nombre es Blaine 2) Tengo 22 años y 3) Nadie viene a visitarme porque no tengo a nadie. No tengo familiares cercanos, mis padres murieron y no, no tengo amigos porque a nadie le interesa ser amigo de un maldito freaky – dijo con tristeza y la voz quebrada – y no digas que lo lamentas porque no es cierto, a nadie le importa nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo - Ante esto Kurt se quedó helado y sintió un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejó hablar.

Respiró profundo por varios segundos y dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo en ese momento "Blaine es un lindo nombre, en verdad me gusta y te equivocas porque a mí sí me interesa, además de que me importas por eso vengo todos los días a verte, y si me lo permites quiero ser tu amigo".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Blaine se acunaron varias lágrimas, lo que hizo al chico desviar la mirada hacia un lado y fruncir el ceño tratando de contenerse.

- Está bien dejar fluir los sentimientos, sabes. Guardar lo que sentimos no nos hace bien, a la larga sólo nos va lastimando. No tengas miedo de mostrar lo que sientes – puso su mano encima de la de su compañero, pero éste la quitó de inmediato.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – dijo el castaño ante la reacción de Blaine y esperando tener una respuesta, pero no se imaginó lo que él le diría.

- No es verdad que te interese o te importe, si fuese cierto no te burlarías de mí como lo has estado haciendo junto a tus amiguitos de la oficina – Kurt sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar eso y recordó por un momento todo lo que había platicado con Santana.

- Blaine, sobre eso quería hablar contigo, pero en la oficina nunca hay tiempo y luego te enfermaste y ya no se dio la oportunidad. Te pido mil disculpas con todo mi corazón, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no soy la clase de persona que le guste dañar a otros, no juzgo ni trato mal a los demás. Reconozco que en algunas ocasiones me reí de los comentarios que hicieron y eso fue totalmente incorrecto, no sé por qué me dejé llevar y no tengo excusa por hacerlo. Nada de lo que pueda decir me libra del error que cometí, pero te aseguro que soy 100% honesto al pedirte disculpas porque sí lo lamento y mucho, te herí y jamás fue mi intención.

- Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero en todo lo que he dicho, en mis disculpas, en lo mal que me siento por lastimarte, en que quiero ser tu amigo y en que sí me importas. Por favor Blaine, sólo una oportunidad – se acercó a él para tratar de tomar su mano y esta vez no fue rechazado.


	5. Capítulo 5: OTRO DÍA EN LA OFICINA

_brenledesma33_ Gracias por el apoyo, aquí un nuevo capítulo :)

_Amop2018_ Me alegra haberte atrapado con la historia, vendrás cosas muy interesantes ;)

_jeny_ Ya se conocieron y ahora empieza su historia que estará llena de diversas situaciones que te llenarán de un sin número de emociones n.n

_NTKlainer_ Ya se conocieron y Santana rules! ;)

_Georgi G_ Me da mucho gusto que te encante. Kurt es un amor. Aquí el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 5:<span>**

**"Otro Día En La Oficina"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt pasó con Blaine en el hospital el fin de semana, aunque el chico de cabello rizado se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Kurt sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos y era para bien y lo pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

El domingo en la tarde fue dado de alta y aunque el castaño se ofreció para llevarlo a su casa, recibió una negativa como respuesta sin importar lo mucho que insistió, así que no le quedó más que despedirse y esperar para ver a su compañero en el trabajo.

Al día siguiente en la oficina todo seguía igual, sabían de la ausencia de Blaine por su enfermedad y que se estaba reincorporando, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Avanzó tranquilo y en silencio hasta su escritorio y cuando iba a empezar a acomodar sus cosas alguien lo abrazó efusivamente lo que lo hizo saltar del susto – Te extrañé mucho, me alegra que estés de regreso – dijo Brittany – El chico quiso zafarse de ese abrazo y se debatió por varios segundos entre el hecho de que no le gustaba el contacto físico y sin embargo los brazos alrededor suyo se sentían tan bien pues pudo notar la sinceridad del acto y en las palabras de la chica que aflojó un poco el cuerpo, sin dejar de estar tenso, permaneciendo inmóvil hasta que ella lo soltó y él se volteó para mirarla.

– Disculpa si no fui al hospital, me traen malos recuerdos que aún no puedo superar, pero Kurt me mantenía al tanto de como estabas todos los días. Te envié flores y una canasta con frutas, espero que te hayan gustado – Anderson recordó que Kurt le había mencionado los obsequios, pero él no le había creído y no lo dejó decirle de quien se suponía que eran, pues pensó que su compañero lo estaba inventando para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

- Gracias Brittany! Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte y de verdad lo aprecio – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que él le hablaba, así que se emocionó y lo abrazó de nuevo – Wow, tienes una hermosa voz, tenía tantas ganas de escucharla – suspiró – y no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto y de corazón – Esta vez Blaine trató de devolver el abrazo lo mejor que pudo y ella lo apretó con más fuerza.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a su puesto y él se acomodó también. Un par de minutos después llegó Kurt, quien lo saludó emocionado al verlo ahí y le dio la bienvenida efusivamente. Los demás compañeros habían observado con recelo lo ocurrido y no daban crédito ante aquello, pero finalmente decidieron ignorarlo, la jornada comenzaba y había mucho que hacer.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kurt quiso sentarse con Blaine para comer juntos y se sorprendió al ser rechazado por éste y ver de regreso la actitud de siempre. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero decidió no presionar y se regresó a su escritorio sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

Kurt nunca sabía que esperar con Blaine pues era la persona más voluble del mundo, en el mismo día el pelinegro podía conversar con él de lo mejor y media hora después ignorarlo olímpicamente, aún así no perdía las esperanzas, sabía que no era fácil para su compañero pero estaba tratando y eso ya era un progreso. Otra cosa que Kurt no dejaba de hacer era llevarle el sánduche con la nota a pesar de que no se lo comía, pero suponía que en algún momento lo guardaba pues en cuestión de minutos desaparecía del escritorio, así que no pensaba dejar de comprarlos ni de escribir esos pequeños mensajes que a veces eran inspiraciones suyas y en otras frases copiadas de algún lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>* KURT *<strong>

Me siento terriblemente agotado, estos días han estado cargados de trabajo y lo peor es que ni siquiera me pagan y ya me estoy empezando a quedar sin dinero, no he ido al trabajo dos fines de semana seguidos y el que fui estuvo pésimo, casi ningún cliente y nadie dejó propina. Me urge que el tiempo pase rápido y que me contraten aquí, en verdad lo necesito.

Por fin se van a almorzar, ya era hora, tengo tanta hambre y... oh no, no tuve tiempo de ir a comprar los sánduches, rayos no tengo nada para comer y no le voy a dar nada a Blaine tampoco, qué mal.

Qué vergüenza, el estómago me suena y es que ahora que recuerdo, no tuve tiempo para desayunar. Cuando llegue a casa Santana me va a dar todo un discurso del daño que hace no comer por la mañana y no me va a dejar tranquilo. Será inevitable que no lo note, pues quedó lo que ella preparó intacto en la mesa.

Trataré por lo menos de descansar durante esta hora, no acostumbro recostar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, pero entre el cansancio y el hambre que tengo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Alguien me llama, pero no pienso contestar, aunque deba… Y ahora se acerca a mi escritorio, no sé quién es pero escucho sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

*** FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE KURT ***

**.**

- Kurt, Kurt, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Blaine? – dijo con sorpresa – sí, estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. Ups, lo lamento, mi estómago no deja de hacer ese ruido – se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Blaine movió una silla y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio para sorpresa de Kurt – toma, espero que te guste – le estaba dando la mitad de su sánduche.

- No tienes que hacer esto Blaine, es tu almuerzo, yo ya voy a comer algo.

- Quiero compartirlo contigo ¿o es que te molesta acaso o no confías en mí?

- Oh no, no, claro que no es eso Blaine, por qué preguntas semejante cosa, sólo no quiero quitarte tu comida, es todo, pero sí te agradezco mucho el gesto.

- Entonces no digas cosas absurdas y come – seguía con la mano extendida esperando que Kurt tomara lo que le ofrecía – "Muchas gracias Blaine" – dijo con una sonrisa y de inmediato empezó a quitarle la envoltura para empezar a comer.

* * *

><p>- Fue algo raro, no me lo esperaba, que se sentara conmigo y me diera la mitad de su sánduche, aparte de que estuvo conversando todo el tiempo hasta unos minutos antes de que los demás llegaran – decía Kurt mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.<p>

- Ese Blaine es todo un misterio – aseveraba Santana buscando algo en el refrigerador – esperemos que siga así y no sea que mañana le de la locura y ni siquiera te mire.

- Ya sé, debo reconocer que Blaine es algo raro y misterioso, pero es una buena persona y me alegra que me esté permitiendo acercarme poco a poco, tiene una vida muy solitaria y en cierto modo creo que comprendo su comportamiento.

Platicaron durante la cena de varias cosas y por supuesto, Kurt no se escapó de ser regañado por Santana por no haber desayunado, además de que recibió toda una cátedra sobre la importancia de alimentarse correctamente. Su amiga siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar y él lo agradecía infinitamente.

* * *

><p>- Me da mucho gusto ver como Blaine platica contigo – decía Brittany feliz – conmigo a veces cruza algunas palabras y eso me emociona, pero contigo se está abriendo, parece que estás logrando derrumbar sus muros y eso es bueno.<p>

- A mí también me alegra, he descubierto que Blaine es una persona muy agradable cuando la conoces realmente, además de que es muy inteligente y tiene una hermosa sonrisa – de pronto se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho y sólo quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento para que se lo tragara.

- ¿Así que una hermosa sonrisa, eh? – dijo Brittany con picardía – no sabía que te gustaban los chicos.

- Eh… yo… ah… bueno… – suspiró – no te voy a mentir, soy gay y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo.

- Genial! Oye, yo no te voy a juzgar, creo que cada persona es libre de ser quien es sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Mientras se sea feliz, nada más cuenta. Para mí no se trata de a quien amas, sino de cómo y cuánto amas, al final es lo único que importa – dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por Kurt.

- Insisto, me gusta tu forma de pensar y ver las cosas, desde el día en que nos conocimos no dejas de sorprenderme.

- Gracias – contestó Brittany y le guiñó un ojo – Y volviendo al tema, dijiste que Blaine tiene una hermosa sonrisa… ¿Te gusta?

- Mmm wow, sinceramente no lo sé, lo veo como un amigo, es alguien genial y como mencioné antes, muy inteligente, eso me gusta en las personas, de hecho es una de las cosas que más me atrae. Para otros el atractivo está en como lucen los demás físicamente, para mí una persona atractiva es alguien que sea interesante, inteligente, con quien se pueda platicar a gusto. No te digo que no me fijo en los detalles físicos, estaría mintiendo, pero son eso, detalles. Si puedes tener las dos cosas en la misma persona, eso es genial, pero si hay que elegir, prefiero inteligencia sobre belleza.

- Eso es interesante, y definitivamente estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo sabes que no vas a estar a gusto con alguien atractivo, aunque no sea tan brillante?

- Alguna vez salí con alguien así. El chico era muy guapo, un sueño hecho realidad, es más, parecía modelo de revista y me quedé prendado de él. Al comienzo no le di mucha importancia a lo intelectual, me conformaba con verlo, podía pasar horas enteras sólo observándolo, pero algo que siempre he querido es a alguien con quien pudiese tener una plática decente e interesante y este chico simplemente no era lo que yo quería y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta, salimos durante un mes y ya me sentía cansado y aburrido a su lado, ya no era la misma emoción de los primeros días, así que dejamos de salir.

- Ahí viene Courtney – interrumpió la rubia – no me agrada mucho ella, no sé por qué, pero tiene algo que no me gusta, sin contar que es grosera con Blaine y se pasa coqueteándote.

- Whoa! ¿Qué dijiste? – Kurt estaba con los ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos ante aquellas palabras. Estaba consciente que ella no era muy agradable con Blaine, pero que tuviera esas intenciones con él es algo que jamás había notado.

- Luego seguimos platicando, con ella aquí no me siento a gusto – Kurt asintió y se puso a leer unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero ahora no podía dejar de observar a su compañera y pensar en lo que Brittany dijo.


	6. Capítulo 6: COMPARTIENDO

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6:<strong>

**"****Compartiendo"**

* * *

><p>Por fin viernes! Exclamaban todos, no sólo porque estaba llegando el fin de semana, sino también porque ese día se iban a ir a un club que tenía poco de haberse inaugurado y querían divertirse y desestresarse.<p>

Kurt trató por todos los medios de convencer a Blaine de ir, pero éste se negó rotundamente alegando que no se iba a sentir cómodo porque esa clase de lugares no eran para él y tampoco quería estar con un grupo de personas a las que no les agrada. El castaño se sintió mal ante esas palabras y pensó en no ir, pero Blaine le insistió que fuera para que se relaje, pues le hacía mucha falta, a lo cual Kurt aceptó a cambio de que él lo acompañara al día siguiente a un paseo por la playa.

* * *

><p>- Este lugar no está nada mal – decía Brittany mientras bailaba con Kurt<p>

- La verdad es que el ambiente es muy bueno, de hecho, para ser viernes por la noche, es más tranquilo de lo que me imaginaba, pero me gusta.

Ambos conversaban a gusto cuando Courtney se acercó a interrumpirlos y tomó a Kurt de la mano para que bailara con ella, él se iba a excusar pero Brittany le dijo que estaba bien, que ella iría a buscar una bebida, así que el castaño empezó a bailar con su compañera, quien con el pasar de los minutos lo miraba de una forma provocadora y ya con algunos tragos encima empezó a insinuársele.

- Eres el chico más guapo de la oficina, además de que eres inteligente y muy bueno con lo que haces, estoy segura que Sue te va a contratar. Será genial seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos todos los días.

- Muchas gracias Courtney, me halagan tus palabras y la verdad también espero que me contraten, sería algo muy grande para mi carrera.

La chica se acercó más tratando de pegar su cuerpo con el de Kurt, pero él retrocedió – Ok, escúchame, con todo el respeto del mundo te pido que dejes de hacer eso – la chica no lo escuchaba y seguía buscando la aproximación de los cuerpos – "¿me vas a decir que no soy atractiva acaso?" – le dio una sonrisa coqueta – Oh no, claro que lo eres, pero honestamente y sin que lo tomes personal, no eres mi tipo, lo siento.

- ¿Estás bromeando? No me digas que te gusta la rubia desabrida, insípida e insulsa esa con la que siempre andas.

- No deberías expresarte así de ella, es tu compañera.

- Sólo digo la verdad y no puedo creer que me estés diciendo que la prefieres a ella que a mí. Mírame, soy linda, hermosa, sexy, totalmente encantadora. Sin sonar jactanciosa, pero tengo a muchos chicos detrás de mí, sin embargo sólo tengo ojos para ti Kurt y estás dándote el lujo de rechazarme por esa…

Kurt la interrumpió – "Primero, Brittany es una mujer hermosa no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro, además de brillante y sagaz. Segundo, la veo como una gran amiga y he aprendido a quererla de esa forma, por lo tanto no voy a dejar que hables mal de ella. Tercero, sí, eres muy linda, hermosa, encantadora y todas esas cosas, ¿pero sabes algo? yo soy muy gay y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie. Y ahora, si me disculpas, mi amiga me espera en la barra" – se dio la vuelta y salió de la pista de baile dejando a la mujer sorprendida por la información dada.

- No debiste decirle nada Kurt, el día lunes todos sabrán que eres gay no sólo en la oficina, en todo el edificio, ella se encargará de hacérselos saber – Brittany lucía preocupada.

- Tranquila princesa, no pasa nada. Es lo que soy y estoy orgulloso de serlo, no lo oculto de nadie. Trabajo mucho y me esfuerzo al máximo, no creo que mis preferencias tengan por qué influir en lo que la Sra. Sylvester piense de mí, que es de quien me interesa su opinión al final de cuentas, y con respecto a los compañeros, sus reacciones me permitirán saber quiénes han sido honestos conmigo hasta ahora y quiénes no, en las situaciones difíciles te das cuenta de cómo son las personas en realidad. El lunes pasará lo que tenga que pasar – le guiñó el ojo – y ahora relájate y vamos a seguir bailando un rato más, no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo porque mañana saldré temprano – la chica asintió y se fueron a bailar.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonaba insistentemente y Kurt se daba vueltas en la cama farfullando y poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.<p>

- HUMMEL APAGA ESA COSA AHORA, NO ME HAGAS LEVANTARME DE ESTA CAMA, PORQUE SI LO HAGO TE VOY A LANZAR ESE APARATO EN LA CABEZA – gruñía Santana tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Kurt insultaba en voz baja, no entendía por qué había puesto la alarma a las 7 de la mañana en un sábado.

- HUMMEL EMPIEZO A CONTAR! 1… 2… 3… NO QUERRÁS QUE LLEGUE A CINCO PORQUE VAN A PASAR COSAS MALAS! 4…

-OK, OK. Ya me estoy levantando – dijo entre dientes y le dio un golpe al despertador para apagarlo, luego se metió a la cama en medio de quejas. Se disponía a seguir durmiendo cuando la imagen de un chico de cabello rizado y muy alborotado con una hermosa sonrisa llegó a su mente y susurró _Blaine_… Blaine! Rayos! El paseo en la playa! – se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño para empezar a alistarse.

Kurt llegó al muelle a la hora indicada y se dispuso a disfrutar del paisaje y la suave brisa mientras esperaba a Blaine. Luego de que pasaran 45 minutos y el chico no aparecía, se puso triste pues supuso que el moreno no se iba a presentar.

- Kurt! Kurt! No te vayas! – se escuchó de pronto y el castaño volteó para ver quien lo llamaba.

- Blaine! Viniste! – dijo muy emocionado – pensé que me habías dejado plantado.

- Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no iba a venir, pero luego pensé que no era justo hacerte eso después de lo bueno que has sido conmigo y aquí estoy, pero no tenía cómo avisarte que iba a llegar atrasado.

- Oh! Es cierto! No tengo tu número de celular ni tú el mío! ¿Y cómo está eso de que no ibas a venir? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta compartir tiempo conmigo? – preguntó con inseguridad y un dejo de tristeza – Porque a mí sí me gusta estar contigo.

- Esto de salir con alguien no es lo mío, no salgo mucho y estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, entonces me costó mucho trabajo decidirme en venir, pero como dije lo hice porque tú te has portado muy bien conmigo.

- Bueno, eso me hace sentir halagado y te lo agradezco mucho. Significa bastante para mí que estés aquí – sonrió dulcemente – Y antes de que me olvide, ¿podemos intercambiar números?

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana fue pura diversión, cerca del medio día se subieron a una lancha para dar un paseo antes de ir a comer algo y luego alquilaron unas sillas para tomar un poco de sol y dar tiempo a que les baje la comida antes de emprender otra aventura.<p>

Al caer el ocaso, estaban acostados en la arena contemplando el bello espectáculo de colores que se formaba en el cielo, sus respiraciones eran profundas y tranquilas – gracias – susurró Blaine – "¿por qué?" – preguntó Kurt con curiosidad – por este día, todo ha sido tan hermoso y emocionante, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo.

Kurt giró la cabeza para verlo y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que Blaine derramaba mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – "gracias a ti por venir, tu compañía hizo que este día fuera perfecto" – suspiró. Blaine giró su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrerles el cuerpo y se perdieron por varios minutos en los ojos del otro hasta que un ruido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apartaron sus miradas para volver a contemplar al cielo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y esa sonrisa a qué se debe? – preguntó Santana con picardía al ver a Kurt acostado en el sofá perdido en sus pensamientos – Kurt te estoy hablando, Kurt – le aventó un cojín haciéndolo reaccionar.<p>

- No te escuché llegar.

- Me di cuenta, estás flotando entre nubes Hummel, tanto que traje a varios amigos y tuvimos una orgía aquí en la sala y ni siquiera lo notaste.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – su cara denotaba angustia, sabía que su amiga era capaz de cualquier cosa pero no a ese extremo.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada – si pudieras ver tu cara – estoy bromeando Kurt, pero ahora ya tengo tu atención – seguía riendo – ¿cómo te fue con Anderson?

- Por un momento me asusté – respiró tranquilo – me fue muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, nos divertimos mucho, fue una sensación maravillosa verlo así de feliz, sonriendo tanto y emocionado con cada una de las actividades que hicimos. Me llamó la atención cuando me dijo que nunca sale y que está acostumbrado a estar solo.

- Wow! Eso debe ser terrible. Entonces, ¿de verdad no tiene amigos? Me siento mal por él, es algo muy triste. Me da gusto que te preocupes por Anderson y a su vez que él que te esté permitiendo acercarte.

- A mi igual. Nadie merece estar solo, menos alguien tan dulce, inteligente y noble. El no debería estar apagado todo el tiempo, ese hermoso rostro debería lucir feliz siempre. Me encantaría ver su increíble sonrisa seguido.

- Whoa! Whoa! Kurt, ¿Anderson te gusta? Pensé que sólo lo veías como a un amigo.

- Sí, lo veo como a un amigo, además de que siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme ayudado cuando me quisieron asaltar.

- Pero lo que acabas de decir y la forma en que tus ojos brillaron al hablar de él… así no te expresas de tus amigos. Rayos! Te gusta, no niegues lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te gusta?

Kurt se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir Santana – Dios! – llevó una mano hasta su boca – porque me acabo de dar cuenta. Tienes razón, Blaine me gusta y mucho.


	7. Capítulo 7: RUMORES

Nadia Me alegra mucho que te guste :) Muchas cosas van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos :)

_Georgi_ G Blaine tiene varia clase de sentimientos por Kurt que se irán descubriendo pronto ;)

_brendaledesma33_ sí, lo bueno que al final Blaine decidió ir. Santana y Britt son lo máximo. Serán un gran apoyo para Kurt y para Blaine también :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7:<strong>

**"****Rumores"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*** KURT ***

_Luego de analizarlo toda la noche, lo he confirmado, Blaine me gusta. Estaba consciente de que es guapo, aunque no puedo ver su rostro completo gracias a todo ese cabello con el que lo cubre, pero aún así es obvio que es hermoso. Tenía en claro que me gustaba lo brillante que es, la forma en que realiza su trabajo con tanta pasión y dedicación es algo que admiro mucho y el tiempo a su lado siempre es especial, me encanta su voz, es tan melodiosa, cálida y su sonrisa es tan dulce y cuando ríe, amo escucharlo reír y puedo seguir pensando en tantas cosas relacionadas a él que simplemente no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes lo mucho que me gusta. _

_Sé que le tengo un gran cariño y lo considero alguien genial, pero de ahí a establecer que me gusta hay una gran diferencia. No puedo esperar que llegue el lunes para verlo, aunque estoy nervioso pues no sé cómo voy a comportarme ahora delante de él ya que no quiero arruinar las cosas._

_Hemos ido avanzando poco a poco, de ese Blaine que ni siquiera me miraba o me hablaba a pasar juntos todo el sábado es algo increíble. Me alegra que me esté permitiendo atravesar sus murallas, todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero me gusta la forma en que todo ha ido pasando._

_Ahora debo ser más cuidadoso, no quiero poner en evidencia lo que siento, pues no tengo idea de las preferencias de Blaine. Puede ser hétero, lo cual sería terrible para mí, pero también puede ser gay, lo cual no significa que yo le vaya a gustar, lo cual también sería terrible y no quiero asustarlo de ninguna manera, es por eso que me da algo de miedo todo esto._

_Quiero que llegue el lunes y al mismo tiempo no quiero por toda esta mezcla de emociones que estoy sintiendo, pero si alguien me preguntara, definitivamente mi respuesta sería que ansío volver a verlo._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- ¿Kurt qué tienes? Luces algo nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso? Para nada, ¿por qué habría de estarlo Brittany?

- Por lo que pasó el viernes con Courtney tal vez. Ella ha estado de un lado a otro desde que llegó y temo que ha estado contando tu secreto.

- ¿Mi secreto? Oh! No recordaba eso, bueno, como te dije esa noche en el club, estoy orgulloso de ser gay, así que no es ningún secreto y si ella está regando la noticia por todas partes, entonces lo único que me demuestra es la clase de ser humano tan vil que es porque obviamente lo estaría haciendo con malas intenciones. En fin, mi mente está en otras cosas ahora para ser honestos.

- ¿En qué cosas? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Necesito hablar con Blaine por ejemplo y lo han tenido todo el día de un departamento a otro. ¿Cuánto falta para la hora de almuerzo? Al parecer será el único momento en que podemos conversar.

- Sólo 10 minutos. Y es verdad, el pobre debe estar cansado, no ha parado desde que llegó. Mira, ahí viene y no tiene buena cara, creo que algo le pasó…

* * *

><p>- Hola Blaine! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu domingo? Te traje este sánduche que es nuevo, recién salió el fin de semana y me han dicho que es delicioso. Traje uno de esos para mí también – sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio de su compañero.<p>

- Gracias! – dijo con voz fría y sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así conmigo Blaine? – sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Es cierto que eres gay? – seguía mirando a su computadora.

Kurt respiró profundamente – sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? En todo el edificio sólo se habla de eso y de lo que pasó el viernes en el club. Pensé que eras diferente.

- Vamos despacio – dijo preocupado – en primer lugar, porque no voy de un lugar a otro diciendo "Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy gay", eso suena a esas personas que van a un centro de ayuda y luego de que se presentan cuentan su problema o sus desgracias y ser gay no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Estoy orgulloso de quien soy Blaine, simplemente no voy pregonándolo ni se ha dado un tema de conversación entre nosotros como para contártelo.

- Segundo, no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de que pensaste que yo era diferente. Si es por mi orientación sexual, me dolería porque siempre he creído que no eres prejuicioso. Y tercero, pasaron muchas cosas en el club, así que tendrías que ser más específico.

- No me molestan tus preferencias – dijo con voz ronca, el semblante serio y su mirada fija en la computadora – eres libre de ser quien eres y lo que te guste es asunto tuyo. Si eres gay, no me importa. Sobre lo del club, dicen que estuviste tratando de ligarte a todos los chicos que te fueran posibles, pero que no conforme con eso, te emborrachaste y anduviste insinuándotele a Courtney hasta que ella tuvo que ponerte en tu lugar.

Kurt no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer no sólo les había dicho a todos que era gay sino que había inventado una terrible mentira para desprestigiarlo - Blaine, somos amigos por lo que espero que confíes en mí y no en chismes de cualquier otra persona, las cosas no fueron así, ella me estuvo persiguiendo, fue ella la que no dejaba de insinuárseme y yo le puse un alto y ahí fue donde le dije que era gay. El tiempo que estuve en el club lo pasé con Brittany bailando y conversando. Nada de lo que están diciendo es cierto, ¿me crees?

Blaine respiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Kurt trataba de no demostrarlo, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de la angustia por la respuesta de su amigo, no quería que tuviese una idea equivocada sobre él, menos ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba. Tenía miedo de que Blaine creyera en esas mentiras y empezó a desesperarse ante el silencio reinante.

- Blaine, dime algo por favor – trataba de sonar calmado, pero su voz denotaba sus nervios – ¿Blaine?

El moreno lo miró a los ojos fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo cual hacía a Kurt angustiarse más - Confío en ti Kurt! Tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, pero creo que eres honesto y en el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me has demostrado ser una persona íntegra. Discúlpame si dudé en algún momento y te hice sentir mal, me sentía algo confundido con todas las cosas que he escuchado hoy.

Kurt sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, respiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla avanzando hacia el otro lado del escritorio hasta quedar alado de Blaine y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – gracias Blaine, gracias por creer en mí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa eso" – el ojimiel sintió como su amigo temblaba y no entendía la razón, más se dio cuenta de que estaba vulnerable y era la primera vez que lo veía así. Aunque a él no le gustaba el contacto físico, sintió que debía corresponderle el abrazo, así que se puso de pie haciendo que Kurt lo soltara por unos segundos y luego lo atrajo hacia él para fundirse en un acogedor abrazo.

* * *

><p>- Entonces es verdad que eres gay – dijo Sebastian al entrar a la oficina y verlos abrazados – ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar su voz y se soltaron. Sebastian sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en su puesto sin dejar de observarlos.<p>

Blaine se sentó rápidamente y Kurt avanzó hacia su escritorio para sentarse y esperar el veneno que fuese a soltar su compañero, pero fue sorprendido con sus palabras – "Así que gay, pues bienvenido al club. Es bueno saber que un chico tan atractivo juega para mi equipo".

- ¿Eres gay? – preguntó el castaño totalmente sorprendido.

- Así es Hummel y orgulloso de serlo, espero que tú también – le guiñó el ojo.

Los demás empezaron a llegar y con ellos los rumores y miradas acusatorias, pero Kurt trató de no prestar atención. Sabía que había sido el tema de conversación de sus compañeros durante el almuerzo y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más lo sería.

- Lo lamento mucho Kurt – dijo Brittany triste – les dije que no era cierto lo que ese mujer les dijo y que estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, pero no me creyeron.

- Tranquila princesa y gracias por defenderme – le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

><p>Las bromas y comentarios de doble sentido se hicieron presentes y cuando Kurt se estaba cansando e iba a decirles que no le importaba lo que ellos opinaran, vio a Sebastian ponerse de pie y lanzar una mirada furiosa – SE CALLAN TODOS YA! SER GAY NO ES NINGÚN DELITO NI ES MOTIVO PARA QUE HAGAN BROMAS TAN ESTÚPIDAS, NO SÉ QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA, DEJEN A HUMMEL EN PAZ.<p>

Alguien le dijo que se calmara y que no lo tomara de esa forma pues no tendría por qué afectarle. Además eran bromas inocentes.

- ¿INOCENTES? LAS BROMAS DONDE OFENDEN A ALGUIEN NUNCA SON INOCENTES, Y SÍ ME AFECTA PORQUE TAMBIÉNN SOY GAY Y TODOS USTEDES LO SABEN, HABER ¿POR QUÉ NO HACEN ESA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS Y BROMAS SOBRE MÍ? QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS – Todos guardaban absoluto silencio – ESTAMOS EN UNA DE LAS CIUDADES DONDE HAY MAYOR CANTIDAD DE GAYS, INCLUSO HAY COMUNIDADES ENTERAS GAY Y RESULTA QUE EN ESTA OFICINA ESTÁN TODOS LOS ESTÚPIDOS HOMOFÓBICOS REUNIDOS, NO ES POSIBLE!

- Tal vez ser gay no sea malo, pero ser una zorra sí – dijo Courtney con aire de superioridad – y Hummel es una y de las más grandes.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO DICES LA VERDAD? SABES QUE TODO LO INVENTASTE – gritó Kurt indignado. Brittany lo tomó de la mano y él volteó a verla, ella negaba con la cabeza y él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho – lamento haber alzado la voz, no es correcto que un hombre le grite a una mujer.

- Pero tú no eres hombre – contestó ella en tono de burla – "Y TÚ NO ERES MUJER, SINO UNA ARPÍA Y LA MAYOR DE LAS ZORRAS" – vociferó Sebastian – TAL VEZ KURT ES UN CABALLERO, PERO YO TRATO A LAS PERSONAS COMO SE LO MERECEN Y LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO AGUANTÁNDOME LAS GANAS DE DECIRTE LO QUE PIENSO DE TI.

De pronto una gran discusión empezó, gritos de todas partes se escuchaban hasta que un fuerte golpe retumbó en el lugar, seguido de una voz que provocó el silencio colectivo - ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¿DÓNDE CREEN QUE ESTÁN PARA ARMAR SEMEJANTE ESCÁNDALO? – se escuchó un susurro: "Sra. Sylvester"


	8. Capítulo 8: TODO EN ORDEN

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 8<span>:**

**"****Todo En Orden"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sue había ido a hablar con Tina cuando escuchó una discusión así que se acercó a observar lo que ocurría, ella era cancerbera del trato cordial y respetuoso en el lugar de trabajo, consideraba que la oficina debía ser vista como un santuario y como tal tenía que ser respetada.

Empezó a llamarlos uno a uno a su oficina para escuchar lo que tenían que decir sobre lo ocurrido y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- Estoy jodido – decía Kurt tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Me va a correr y ni siquiera he terminado las pasantías, eso va a ir a mi expediente y ya no me va a contratar tampoco – escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia – por favor usa otro baño – dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

- Kurt, soy Blaine, déjame pasar por favor. No necesito el baño sino saber cómo estás – el castaño abrió la puerta y el chico entró y de inmediato sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver en ese estado a su amigo. Desde que llegó Kurt había sido alguien seguro de sí mismo, fuerte , con actitud de ganador, lleno de energía y siempre con una gran sonrisa, pero el chico que estaba frente a él lucía temeroso, triste, confundido, sus manos temblaban y aunque estaba luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que se acunaban en sus ojos, éstas terminaron ganando la batalla.

Blaine lo abrazó y empezó a consolarlo tratando de darle ánimos, le aseguró que todo estaría bien porque él era inocente en todo ese lío que se había armado y que Sue iba a darse cuenta de eso porque ella era una mujer muy sabia y perspicaz.

- No quiero perder esta oportunidad – decía Kurt en medio de sollozos – no me quiero ir de aquí, ni me quiero alejar de ti – Blaine le susurró al oído "tampoco quiero que te vayas de mi vida" – Kurt se aferró más a él hasta que el moreno lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cabeza mirándolo fijamente "no llores por favor, me duele verte así Kurt, regálame una sonrisa, amo verte sonreír".

El ojiazul trató de regular su respiración y sin dejar de mirar a Blaine empezó a acercarse lentamente, al ver que él hacía lo mismo, posó sus labios suavemente sobre los del ojimiel por un par de segundos, sólo un roce de labios cuando fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Tina del otro lado – Kurt cariño, sal por favor, la Sra. Sylvester te espera en su oficina. ¿Kurt?

- Ya salgo – dijo con voz temblorosa – necesito unos minutos para arreglarme.

- Ok cariño, yo le digo y tranquilo.

- Gracias Tina!

Blaine lo soltó y acarició su mano antes de salir del baño, dándole espacio para que se arregle.

* * *

><p>- Tome asiento Sr. Hummel – dijo Sue molesta y mirándolo circunspecta – platíqueme qué fue lo que sucedió.<p>

Kurt le contó todo lo que pasó - para sorpresa de ella - sin omitir ningún detalle, incluso el hecho de haberle levantado la voz a su compañera…

::::::

- Estoy preocupada – le decía Brittany a Blaine – Kurt lleva mucho tiempo en la oficina de la Sra. Sylvester. Espero que todo salga bien – "Ajá" – fue lo único que el moreno respondió, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- La Sra. Sylvester ya tiene todas nuestras declaraciones, estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de que Kurt sólo fue el blanco de todo este problema – dijo Sebastian – "Ojalá que así sea Seb. Gracias por defender a Kurt como lo hiciste" – le sonrió – No tienes nada que agradecerme, Kurt me cae muy bien, sabes que desde que llegó nos llevamos de maravilla, además es un buen chico, no merecía pasar por toda esa porquería.

Al cabo de un rato Kurt entró a la oficina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recogió sus cosas sin decir nada a nadie. Brittany y Sebastian le preguntaban qué había ocurrido mientras Blaine sólo lo observaba desde su asiento, pero el castaño no respondía, terminó de guardar todo y sin siquiera despedirse, se secó las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y se fue.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron asustados – no puede ser que la Sra. Sylvester lo haya corrido – dijo Brittany con la voz quebrada, él sólo negaba con la cabeza. Blaine puso una mano en su pecho y respiró con dificultad. Courtney se rió socarronamente – me alegro que lo botaran como al perro que es, cada quien tiene lo que se merece – Los tres la miraron con rabia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*** KURT ***

_Hoy fue un día tan agotador emocional y mentalmente. Debo reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de vulnerable y eso de cierto modo me asustó. Me considero una persona fuerte y muy estable, pero hoy me desarmé, incluso Santana se asustó al verme así, tanto que corrió a abrazarme y empezó a llorar. Cuando le conté lo que pasó, juró que le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos a Courtney y tuve que aferrarme a ella para detenerla porque se disponía a ir a la empresa en ese momento._

**_:::::::_**

.

- ¿Entonces qué va a pasar con esa…

- Santana! – dijo serio antes de que ella use una grosería.

- Bruja! Eso iba a decir, esa bruja, porque eso es – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Le pedí a la Sra. Sylvester que la cambie de departamento.

- Déjame ver si entendí, la dueña de la empresa te dijo que iba a despedir a la mujer esa por su comportamiento poco ético y hasta te dijo que podías demandarla por falso testimonio y daño moral, ¿sin embargo tú le dijiste que no harías nada en contra de ella y que no la despida, tan sólo que la cambie a otra oficina?

- Así es! Yo no iba a perjudicarla, sé que tiene un familiar enfermo al que ayuda y no podía hacer que la dejen sin trabajo cuando la salud y vida de un ser humano depende de sus ingresos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo demoraría en conseguir otro trabajo y mientras tanto ese familiar puede necesitar medicinas, algún chequeo médico o lo que sea.

- No sé si eres tontito o demasiado noble. Hay tanto amor en tu corazón Kurt, no dejas de sorprenderme – sonrió y abrazó al castaño.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que luego fue reemplazado por una pregunta…

- ¿Entonces Sebastian es gay?

- Así es, no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero sí.

- ¿Y qué hay de Blaine? ¿Ya has averiguado qué es?

- Oficialmente no, pero sospecho que gay también.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué sospechas?

- Lo besé – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿TU QUÉ? Hummel tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalle y no omitas nada, las partes sucias sobre todo – sonrió con picardía.

- Santana! No hay partes sucias! Sólo lo besé, bueno fue un roce de labios por unos segundos, pero él no se apartó ni me rechazó, es más, cuando me acerqué, él también lo hizo.

- ¿Y cómo se sintió? – preguntó emocionada.

- Mmm… dulce y a pesar de que sólo fue un roce, se sintió especial – suspiró.

- ¿Y él qué dijo? ¿Qué le pareció?

- No lo sé porque en ese momento Tina me avisó que la Sra. Sylvester me esperaba en su oficina y tuvimos esa plática tan extensa y luego me dio el resto de la tarde libre y mañana también.

- Me cae bien esa señora, fue muy loable y todas las cosas que te expresó, me alegra que se diera cuenta que tú fuiste atacado injustamente y me alegra más todavía que vaya a sancionar a quienes estuvieron involucrados en el asunto.

- ¿Sabes qué me da gusto? Que no sólo mis amigos de la oficina me defendieron y hablaron bien de mí con ella, sino también varios compañeros de los otros departamentos.

- Eres una gran persona y ellos se han dado cuenta – se sonrieron y Santana le sujetó una mano.

- Gracias! Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, vamos a relajarnos y ¿qué tal si pedimos algo para cenar? No tengo ganas de cocinar y sé que tú tampoco.

- Suena perfecto para mí Kurt y mientras tanto, tenemos que planificar tu siguiente movimiento con Anderson – le dio pequeños codazos mientras reía traviesamente.

Blaine! – pronunció Kurt en un tono suave y tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.


	9. Capítulo 9: EL ENCUENTRO

*****_Jeny_ Pronto se volverán a besar ;) Sebastian lo va a seguir apoyando a Kurt :)

***** _Georgi G_ Sí, se dieron un beso tierno. Tina siempre es taaan oportuna u.u Me alegra que te guste :)

***** _Monse de CrissColfer_ Aww, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y apoyo! Me motivas a seguir escribiendo ^^ Trato de actualizar seguido ;) Kurt es un gran luchador y jamás se va a dar por vencido ni dejar de nadie. Blaine tuvo una vida muy dura :( Santana rules ;)

***** _brendaledesma33_ Sí, su primer beso *-* Kurt tiene un corazón inmenso n.n

***** _Amop2018_ Brócoli jajaja. Sí, pasó por cosas muy difíciles lamentablemente. Courtney es de lo peor. Kurtana son lo máximo ;)

***** _Candy Criss_ Blaine celoso, sí, dentro de poco y será muy celoso.

***** _CereceresDany_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando! Palabras como las tuyas me mantienen motivada *-*

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 9<span>:**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El miércoles Kurt regresó para alegría de muchos, sobretodo de sus amigos y fue recibido en medio de abrazos y palabras amables.

Durante dos días Blaine estuvo comportándose muy raro y esquivo con Kurt y éste supuso que había sido por lo que pasó en el baño, no había otra explicación, así que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que hubo y se acercó al moreno para disculparse y se sorprendió tristemente cuando él aceptó la disculpa.

Mes y medio después, Kurt y Blaine se habían vuelto más unidos, aunque Blaine seguía siendo reservado en muchas cosas. Un día discutieron porque Kurt le dijo que no era justo que él fuera el único que siempre hablaba sobre su vida, su pasado, planes futuros, etc., respondiendo a cualquier interrogante que Blaine tuviera, pero el ojimiel jamás respondía nada y cuando era su turno de hablar sobre algún aspecto de su vida, cambiaba el tema de conversación o inventaba alguna excusa.

Era difícil ver a Blaine todos los días estando peleados, pero Kurt no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, no era justo que el moreno nunca dijera nada y se las arreglase para sacarle información a él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esa absurda pelea? – preguntó Santana ya cansada de escuchar a su amigo lamentarse todas las noches.

- Hasta que Blaine se dé cuenta de cómo funciona una amistad, es 50 y 50. No puede seguir pretendiendo que yo ponga el 100% y él no aporte nada.

De pronto un mensaje llegó y Kurt sin ánimos tomó el celular para revisarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron al leerlo:

_Tienes razón, por favor veámonos frente al parque dentro de una hora, te voy a contar todo lo que quieras. - Blaine_

- Uy, ¿quién te escribió que estás sonriendo de esa forma? – Santana se asomaba por encima del hombro de Kurt para tratar de leer el mensaje.

- Es Blaine, quiere que nos veamos para conversar, así que no me esperes porque no sé cuánto me voy a tardar.

- Sí, claro conversar… uuh, wanky – le guiñó el ojo.

- SANTANA! – sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

La moreno soltó una carcajada – adoro cuando te sonrojas Hummel. Ve y sácale toda la información, cuando regreses quiero el chisme completo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt llegó al lugar indicado y ahí estaba Blaine esperándolo, arrimado a una pared, lucía preocupado y definitivamente sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado pues no escuchó cuando Kurt lo llamó. Fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que reaccionó.

- Hey tú! _Un millón por tus pensamientos_ – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

- Hola! – contestó con una semi sonrisa – El refrán dice _un centavo por tus pensamientos._

- Yo sé, pero pagaría con gusto un millón para saber que ocurre dentro de tu cabeza – el ojimiel asintió – "vamos" – hizo un gesto para que lo siga - ¿A dónde vamos Blaine? – "a mi departamento".

Luego de caminar por 10 minutos aproximadamente, llegaron. Blaine abrió la puerta – bienvenido a mi espacio, no es grande, pero para mí está bien – Kurt entró y echó un rápido vistazo a todo. El lugar era pequeño y la decoración era bastante sencilla para su gusto, avanzó un poco más y se dio cuenta que eso era todo, la sala estaba formada por un solo sofá, en frente la pequeña cocina, no muy lejos una mesa con dos sillas y a unos pocos pasos más, en diagonal, la cama.

- Wow! Vaya que es pequeño aquí – se tapó la boca con una mano – lo lamento, yo no debí decir…

- Tranquilo Kurt, no me importa, sé que este lugar no es grande, pero me gusta, vivo solo y nunca nadie viene, así que funciona para mí. No necesito más realmente.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca has traído a nadie a tu departamento?

- No, tú eres la única persona a la que he traído. Para mí invitar a alguien al lugar donde vives es algo muy personal y debes confiar en esa persona realmente. Tal vez para otros es lo más común llevar personas a sus casas, pero este es mi santuario y no lo comparto con nadie. Eres la primera persona en quien confío lo suficiente como para haberle permitido venir.

- Oh! eso es tan… gracias – llevó ambas manos a su pecho – significa tanto para mí no sólo lo que acabas de decir, sino que me permitas estar en tu lugar sagrado, no tengo palabras… yo…

- Quiero demostrarte que sí confío en ti. Me dijiste que no lo hacía y no es verdad.

- Blaine, lo lamento, estaba enojado y a veces sólo mi gran boca se abre y suelta toda clase de cosas antes de que haga contacto con mi cerebro.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa – todo lo que dijiste era cierto, yo no he puesto de mi parte en nuestra amistad – hizo una pequeña mueca – eres tú quien siempre ha estado dando sin esperar nada a cambio.

- No, no es así, ahora lo entiendo. Para ti no es fácil hacer amigos, pero porque no te gusta por alguna razón crear vínculos con las personas, y al comienzo ni siquiera me mirabas o hablabas y ahora estoy aquí en tu departamento, eso ha sido un gran avance, pasos gigantes, has ido rompiendo tus muros, traspasando tus fronteras y eso no es nada fácil, sin embargo lo has hecho y me siento más que honrado de que sea conmigo, que me dieras la oportunidad de ser amigos, y que me tengas la suficiente confianza, gracias Blaine.

- La confianza no se agradece Kurt, se gana y se demuestra y tú lo has hecho, al punto de que no sólo te traje aquí, sino que estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo sobre mi vida y sabes que no es algo que acostumbre – Kurt suspiró y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a platicar, el castaño quería empezar con cosas sencillas como su comida favorita, los lugares que le gustan, película favorita, planes para el futuro. No quería profundizar demasiado, sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo, así que iría poco a poco, no iba a forzarlo a hablar tampoco ni era necesario que le dijera todo en un día.

::::::::::

La noche llegó, así que ordenaron algo de comer, pero Kurt tuvo que ir hasta la calle a recoger el paquete con la comida ya que Blaine se negó a que el repartidor llegue hasta su departamento. El castaño pensó que eso era bastante raro, pero de seguro su amigo tenía una razón poderosa que él descubriría a su debido tiempo.

- ¿No se te hace tarde Kurt?

- No, tranquilo. Mañana es sábado así que puedo pasar aquí toda la noche, no me importa trasnocharme, claro, a menos que quieras que me retire porque estás cansado, en cuyo caso no hay inconveniente.

- Oh no, para nada, sólo preguntaba porque no me gustaría que andes solo por las calles a elevadas horas, es muy peligroso, eso es todo. Me alegra que te puedas quedar, sabes que me gusta tu compañía – "A mi igual Blaine, me gusta mucho estar contigo" – ambos se sonrieron.

Entre pláticas, comentarios, historias, algunas risas, de pronto Kurt le preguntó por su familia, olvidando lo que Blaine le había dicho meses atrás en el hospital. El moreno se puso serio y su rostro palideció por un instante – no tengo familia – dijo con voz áspera – ya te había contado que mis padres murieron, tengo un tío que no cuenta y no me importa si sigue vivo o no y mi abuelo, quien falleció hace unos años.

- Sí, es verdad, me dijiste lo de tus padres, lo olvidé, lo lamento en verdad, debió ser muy duro y que no tengas más familia, no sé qué decir. Lamento también lo de tu abuelo.

- "Gracias" – dijo el moreno con tono serio. Pero tranquilo, eso ya pasó hace tiempo, lo he superado – Kurt tomó su mano y Blaine la apretó ligeramente.

Quisiera que me contaras lo de tus padres – dijo el castaño con recelo y observando con atención los gestos de su amigo.

Blaine miró hacia el techo mientras respiraba pesadamente, luego bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Kurt – primero tengo que advertirte que mi historia no es nada fácil, he pasado por muchas cosas y si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado y quieres que te deje de contar, dímelo.

Kurt se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, trató de imaginarse un sin número de historias, pero nada lo prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.


	10. Capítulo 10: LOS GOLPES DE LA VIDA

***** _Guest_ ¿Quién dijo que lo iban a matar? Tranquil

***** _Olga Moreno_ Hola! Sí, a partir de ahora se irá conociendo todo lo que le ha tocado vivir a Blaine, que ha sido muy difícil. Kurt será un gran apoyo.

***** _Brendaledesma33_ Kurt ha sabido ganarse la confianza de Blaine, aunque todavía le cuesta. A partir de este capítulo se sabrá todo lo que le ha pasado.

***** _Monse de CrissColfer_ Exacto! Su actitud se debe a su pasado, el cual no ha sido nada fácil. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lindo día para ti también :)

***** _jeny_ Ya llegan los besos, tranquila :)

***** _Andrea Lany_ Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Le sigo poniendo todas las ganas. Besos

***** _Georgina Odriazola_ Blaine está confiando en Kurt, pero no como para ponerse wanky todavía, pero ya llegará el momento.

***** _Emily TÖbär_ Siii, un paso muy importante para Blaine y en la relación de ellos. A partir de ahora vas a descubrir cuál es la historia de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 10<span>:**

**"****Los Golpes De La Vida"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

*** BLAINE ***

_No he hablado de lo que me pasó con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero creo que estoy listo, confío en Kurt y espero no equivocarme al hacerlo. Él ha sido un gran amigo en estos meses y estoy seguro de que no va a juzgarme, aunque nada de lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, al final la vida sólo se ha encargado de ser una porquería conmigo._

_Se siente bien tenerlo frente a mí, mirándome de esa forma tan llena de cariño y su mano sujetando la mía para indicarme que todo está bien. Ojalá todo estuviera bien, pero la verdad es que estoy jodido y nadie puede cambiarlo._

_Lo único que quiero es que las piezas se acomoden y llegue el día indicado para poder cobrar venganza por todo el daño que me han hecho._

_Escucho su voz llamándome, tal vez llevo mucho tiempo sumergido en mis pensamientos y empieza a preocuparse, esa dulce voz que me reconforta… me hubiera gustado que mi vida fuese diferente y ahí haberlo conocido, creo que hubiera podido ser feliz a su lado, pero por mucho que me guste, y vaya que me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi, no puedo arrastrarlo a mi mundo, a mi pesadilla._

**_* FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE BLAINE *_**

:::::::::::::::::::::

- Blaine, si no te sientes bien podemos dejar esto para otro momento.

- No Kurt, tranquilo, quiero contarte, pero necesito que tengas una mente muy abierta y que puedas entender. Me preocupa que no te sientas bien con lo que te voy a decir.

- Soy un chico gay de un pueblo pequeño y homofóbico como es Lima en Ohio, he visto y escuchado cosas muy difíciles y conozco historias terribles, puedo manejarlo, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Blaine suspiró y le dio una débil sonrisa – bien, entonces empezaré contándote que tuve a los mejores padres del mundo, ellos eran en verdad geniales, los recuerdo siempre sonriendo, siendo amables con todas las personas, a pesar de tener dinero eran muy sencillos y humildes, tan cariñosos entre ellos y conmigo.

...

Tuve una infancia feliz, se puede decir que perfecta, padres amorosos que me daban todo, a pesar que nunca fui exigente, sin embargo ellos se aseguraron de que no me faltara nada, tenía muchos amigos, era un excelente alumno y en la escuela todo me iba muy bien, viajaba a diferentes lugares cada año, en fin, no recuerdo un día en el que no me sintiera dichoso y no estuviera sonriendo.

Mis padres eran personas tan buenas, me amaban, en verdad me amaban y cuando supieron de mis preferencias, lo aceptaron, tal vez no fue fácil, pero me apoyaron en todo, su amor fue siempre incondicional.

- ¿Tus preferencias? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Kurt intrigado, aunque en el fondo tenía la sospecha de conocer la respuesta.

Era un niño como cualquier otro, me encantaba jugar, correr, practicaba varios deportes, vivía trepándome a los árboles, por eso andaba lleno de raspones y moretones, pero no me importaba. Llegaba a casa todo sudado y lleno de lodo luego de haber jugado con mis amigos… todo lo típico de un niño, hasta que cumplí 10 años y descubrí algo que me asustó mucho, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos y pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo, por eso decidí no decir nada, quería asegurarme de lo que me estaba pasando.

Un día estábamos todos reunidos en casa de uno de mis amigos, Josh, en un tipo de pijamada pero versión niños traviesos y no podía dejar de mirar a un par de ellos, trataba de poner mi atención en otras cosas, pero me resultaba difícil y fue cuando me di cuenta, aunque eso no me hacía feliz pues pensé que mis padres se enojarían conmigo y se iban a sentir decepcionados.

El hermano mayor de Josh llegó y estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos y ahí lo escuché decir que a los chicos que les gustaban otros chicos eran como chicas, se vestían como chicas, actuaban como chicas y un sin número de cosas más y eso me confundía por completo porque yo ni era como una chica, ni me vestía de esa forma ni nada de lo que él decía y sin embargo me gustaban los chicos, así que mi cabeza era todo un lío.

Cuando sentí que no podía más con ese enredo, decidí hablar con mis padres. Les dije que necesitaba decirles algo importante y les pedí que nos viéramos en la sala, así que se sentaron juntos y yo me ubiqué de frente y con recelo les conté lo que me pasaba. Ellos me miraron y luego se miraron fijamente, como sin con la mirada se dijeran todo, hubo un gran silencio durante unos segundos o minutos, quien sabe, pero para mí fue eterno, trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. No sabía si lloraba porque me aterraba lo que había descubierto de mí, por lo confundido que estaba con todas las cosas que había escuchado o porque mis padres ahora lo sabían y no quería que se enojaran conmigo, tal vez lloraba por todo al mismo tiempo. Mi papá se levantó, avanzó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado para luego abrazarme fuertemente, poco después mi mamá hizo lo mismo, me dijeron que no tenía que avergonzarme ni sentirme mal por ser quien era y que ellos jamás me iban a dejar de amar.

Les conté también sobre las cosas que había escuchado y que me confundían y ellos me sacaron de mi error, me hicieron entender que las personas tienen un concepto equivocado de lo que es ser gay y que existían estereotipos lamentablemente que están infundados por gente sin conocimiento alguno y que sólo se deja llevar por lo que otros dicen. Fue una charla muy extensa de hecho, pero se aseguraron de despejar todas mis dudas y de que me quedara muy claro lo mucho que me amaban y como siempre iban a estar orgullosos de mí.

- Eso debió ser hermoso, tener unos padres tan buenos que sean capaces de entenderte sin juzgarte y que te apoyen incondicionalmente al saber que eres gay – Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Bien, no lo soy, de hecho soy bisexual, o eso creo. A estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada.

- ¿Cómo es eso Blaine? Dices que a los 10 años te diste cuenta de que te gustaban los chicos y ahora dices que eres bi, no entiendo.

Esa es otra historia que ya luego te contaré – hizo una mueca.

...

El tiempo seguía pasando, y así llegó mi cumpleaños número 13 y con eso el inicio de muchos cambios propiciados por la adolescencia, por supuesto mis padres estaban pendientes de todo para guiarme en el proceso. Me sentía tan afortunado de tenerlos y que ellos dentro de sus ocupadas agendas de trabajo, siempre se daban tiempo para mí, para compartir juntos.

Las cosas en mi vida transcurrían con normalidad, pero un día las cosas cambiaron, estaba con mi mamá contándole de un compañero que se me hacía muy lindo, era increíble poder hablar de esas cosas con mis padres, entonces mi papá llegó del trabajo y nos dijo que iríamos al cine, estaba emocionado en verdad porque era una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver. A la salida fuimos a comer a un lugar nuevo y como cerca estaba un centro que tenía muchos juegos y atracciones, les pedí a mis padres que entráramos, recuerdo que me divertí inmensamente, los tres estábamos disfrutando, pero llegó la hora de volver a casa, sin embargo les insistí que nos quedáramos más tiempo y ellos aceptaron.

Finalmente salimos del lugar y caminábamos por la calle conversando y riendo, cuando fuimos interceptados por varios tipos. Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que mi mamá empezó a gritar, nos estaban asaltando y mi papá opuso resistencia así que lo empezaron a golpear y como mi mamá no dejaba de gritar la golpearon también. Yo estaba agachado detrás de un auto observando todo, tenía mucho miedo, pero no pude resistir más y en un acto estúpido me lancé sobre ellos gritando y dando golpes para que soltaran a mis padres, pero fue en vano.

Mi padre era fuerte, así que les estaba dando problemas, recibía golpes, pero él también los daba y fue cuando le dispararon. A mí me golpearon y me aventaron hacia un lado, escuché más disparos y cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi madre tirada a mi lado. Escuchaba voces y de pronto un arma estaba apuntándome a la cara y pensé que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, ya me habían arrebatado a mis padres, quitarme la vida era un acto decente de su parte, esperaba con ansias el disparo, pero me desmayé, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, mi abuelo y mi tío estaban conmigo.

...

- Kurt estaba con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, su expresión reflejaba terror y respiraba pesadamente, no podía creer que Blaine hubiera pasado por eso y sin poder decir nada, sólo le apretó con más fuerza la mano –

Los recuerdos me perseguían a cada instante, era imposible dormir porque ni bien cerraba los ojos las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez y yo seguía sin entender por qué había ocurrido eso, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, era como si todo se hubiera quedado estancado en mí, escuché a los médicos decir que estaba en estado de shock. Veía y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero luego comprendí que no podía moverme, no podía emitir ningún sonido. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo sé que un día abrí los ojos y mi abuelo estaba sentado a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano mientras lloraba y dije su nombre, él me miró sorprendido y me abrazó, pude abrazarlo y empecé a llorar amargamente.

Luego de eso me tuvieron en observación durante 48 horas. Sabía que pasado ese tiempo me darían el alta y me enviarían a casa, me aterré al pensar dónde viviría, porque no podía regresar a mi casa, mis padres ya no estaban y fue cuando vi a mi abuelo y mi tío entrar a la habitación, tenían una pequeña discusión, así que me acosté y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. No entendía de qué hablaban, hasta que las palabras me golpearon, mi tío dijo que mis padres le habían dado una carta poder dándole potestad sobre mí en caso de que a ellos les ocurriera algo… es como si hubieran sabido con anticipación que algo malo les iba a suceder, eso me produje un fuerte escalofrío.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo porque el doctor los llamó, y me quedé pensando en que iba a vivir con mi tío, lo cual no estaba mal pues él siempre había sido genial, aunque hubiera preferido estar con mi abuelo, creí que con mi tío estaría bien, sin saber que eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Llegó el día, me dieron de alta y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba embarcado en el auto camino al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Noté que algo andaba mal con mi tío, pues siempre nos llevamos bien, platicábamos mucho, y aunque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, el silencio reinante era terrible.

Sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré tratando de entender lo que ocurría y pude ver su cara fruncida y su expresión de rabia, haciendo un esfuerzo le pregunté qué le pasaba y sin siquiera mirarme me gritó, dijo que yo había sido el culpable de que su hermano estuviera muerto y que nunca me lo iba a perdonar y para su desgracia tenía que hacerse cargo de mí.

Esas palabras no sólo me sorprendieron sino que me devastaron y me hicieron dar cuenta de que a partir de ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar por completo y no sería para bien.


	11. Capítulo 11: BIENVENIDO A MI PESADILLA

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 11<span>:**

**"****Bienvenido A Mi Pesadilla"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me indicó cual sería mi habitación y se fue, me dejó solo y yo me sentía totalmente perdido. Me senté en el borde de la cama y empecé a llorar, lloré por no tener a mis padres, lloré por el dolor físico que aún tenía después de la paliza que me dieron, lloré porque no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida, lloré por la forma en que mi tío me trató, lloré porque me sentía solo. Por donde buscara, tenía una razón para llorar.

Los días transcurrían y cada vez me sentía peor, no comía y a consecuencia el estómago me dolía mucho, pero simplemente no me pasaba ni un bocado. La ausencia de mis padres era terrible, sumado al hecho de que los recuerdos no me dejaban tranquilo y había momentos en los que lo único que quería era que alguien me abrazara.

Las noches eran un tormento porque pasaba acurrucado en la cama llorando hasta que me quedaba dormido, lo cual sólo era por unos minutos ya que las pesadillas volvían a mí, haciéndome revivir todo lo que pasó ese espantoso día.

Casi siempre me despertaba gritando, totalmente asustado y desorientado hasta que recordaba donde estaba, pero esto sólo provocaba la furia de mi tío, pues decía que lo despertaba y no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Tuve que aprender a controlarme luego de que una noche en la que estaba terriblemente agotado, me pasó algo raro, porque me dormí y por supuesto que desperté en medio de gritos, para volver a dormirme y otra vez seguir soñando, despertar nuevamente gritando y sentirme tan aletargado que caía dormido en cuestión de minutos mientras lloraba. No sé cuántas veces eso se repitió, pero mi tío entró hecho una fiera a gritarme y luego me abofeteó una y otra vez hasta que se cansó de hacerlo.

**::::::::**

Blaine guardó silencio por un momento, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Al darse cuenta, Kurt volvió a apretar su mano – Blaine, lamento tanto todo eso, no fue justo, eras un niño de 13 años que estaba sufriendo mucho y merecías y necesitabas apoyo, amor y comprensión. No tienes idea de lo mucho que hubiera querido estar ahí para ti. Podemos dejar esta conversación de lado, no tienes que seguirme contando… Blaine, Blaine, ¿me escuchas? – El moreno asintió y devolvió el apretón de mano, trató de respirar profundo y siguió contando su historia.

Los meses pasaron y estaba tan cansado de todo, al comienzo pensé que tal vez su actitud era la forma de enfrentar su dolor, después de todo mi padre era su hermano y ellos habían sido muy unidos, pero eso no sucedió. Como si el dolor por mi pérdida no fuese suficiente, tenía que aguantar los malos tratos de mi tío que con el tiempo se fueron intensificando. No podía creer cómo era posible que él hubiese cambiado de esa forma conmigo, siempre buscaba la mínima excusa para estarme gritando o insultando y en el peor de los casos me golpeaba, así que trataba de estar encerrado en mi habitación cuando él estaba en casa, ya que era la mejor forma de no tener que pasar por un mal rato, así mismo, hacía todo lo que él decía sin protestar ni quejarme y poniendo mi máximo empeño.

Un solo error de mi parte o que algo no estuviese en el tiempo indicado y mi vida se convertía en un infierno. Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces tuve que soportar que me dijera que yo era el único culpable de que mis padres murieran porque si yo no me hubiera quedado ese tiempo extra en los juegos, al salir no nos hubiéramos topado con esos tipos y nada hubiese pasado.

Me lo dijo tantas veces que realmente empecé a creerlo y eso era una de las cosas que más me atormentaba y antes de darme cuenta me repetía a mí mismo que todo había sido mi culpa y empezaba a llorar y sentirme miserable, a tal punto que llegué a odiarme.

En ese momento Blaine empezó a llorar y soltó al castaño para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. Kurt trataba de contener inútilmente las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, así que sólo se levantó de la silla y se acercó al moreno para abrazarlo, pero éste lo rechazó. El castaño lo intentó de nuevo sin éxito, provocando una reacción que no esperaba.

- NO ME TOQUES! ALÉJATE DE MI – vociferó Blaine levantándose súbitamente y agarrando la silla con rabia para aventarla haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared.

Kurt al ver dicha escena, empezó a retroceder asustado, en dirección de la puerta, tropezándose y provocando un ruido que llamó la atención del ojimiel quien al verlo alejarse, se arrimó a la pared y empezó a desmoronarse hasta llegar al piso.

- Lo lamento tanto Kurt, por favor perdóname, no quise gritarte ni asustarte – dijo con la voz ahogada por el llanto y bajó la cabeza - ¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN IDIOTA? ME ODIO TANTO!

De pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y dejó vencer su peso cayendo contra el pecho de Kurt, quien lo apretó con fuerza contra él – tranquilo Blaine, sé que no es fácil, pero las cosas van a mejorar, todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a ayudar, te lo prometo. Por favor, no vuelvas a insultarte ni a decir que te odias. Te quiero mucho y me duele que lo hagas.

- No es cierto, nadie puede quererme – contestó entre sollozos.

- Blaine, no digas eso, yo sí te quiero. Eres una persona hermosa, noble, inteligente, maravillosa, es imposible no quererte. Grábatelo en la cabeza y en el corazón, eres maravilloso y te quiero, te juro que te quiero.

Permanecieron en el piso por más de una hora hasta que Blaine dejó de llorar y Kurt lo llevó a lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de agua para después ayudarlo a acostarse – descansa, lo necesitas, yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta asegurarme de que estés bien, no importa el tiempo que tome – le sobó el hombro y le dio una débil sonrisa. A los pocos minutos Blaine cayó profundamente dormido y Kurt se recostó en el sofá.

No dejaba de recordar cada cosa que Blaine le había contado y sentía que detestaba a ese hombre que le hizo la vida miserable.

- ¿Qué te hizo tu tío? ¿Hay más que aún no me cuentas? – lanzaba las preguntas al aire – Algo me dice que te pasaron otras cosas terribles Blaine – varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

**::::::::**

Las horas transcurrieron y Kurt apenas si pudo dormir algo, se levantó del sofá y empezó a preparar el desayuno, se dio la vuelta para despertar a Blaine quien, aunque dormía, su rostro estaba claramente agestado y conservaba rastros de haber llorado.

No podía dejar de sentirse tan mal por lo que vivió el ojimiel, miró hacia otro lado y encontró pegada al otro extremo de la cama una foto y se acercó para verla bien. Era una foto del moreno que llamó mucho su atención.

- Wow! Blaine! – dijo sorprendido - Aquí luces tan feliz y tu cabello es hermoso así bien cuidado y oh… no tienes el rostro cubierto – eso le intrigó por completo, volvió a poner la foto en donde estaba y estuvo tentado por quitarle el cabello del rostro a su amigo, pero decidió que eso no era correcto, si se tapaba debía tener una razón y él no iba a violar su confianza, ya le preguntaría a su debido momento y esperaría a que sea el mismo Blaine quien le cuente y con suerte verlo sin todo ese cabello descuidado sobre su cara.

- Hola! Buenos días! – dijo el castaño.

- ¿Amm? ¿Kurt? – preguntaba el ojimiel un poco confundido mientras se sobaba los ojos.

- Sí Blaine, aquí estoy. Te prometí que no me iría a ninguna parte hasta que estuvieras bien y jamás rompo mis promesas.

- No tenías que quedarte, yo me siento tan apenado por lo que ocurrió anoche – bajó la cabeza.

- Hey! Somos amigos, ¿cierto? Y los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y las malas, incondicionalmente y sin juzgarse.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Kurt? ¿Qué esperas de mí a cambio?

- ¿Qué? – hizo un gesto de sentirse ofendido - ¿Piensas que quiero sacar algún provecho de ti? Somos amigos, y los amigos siempre se dan la mano y se tratan con cariño, eso es todo. No puedo creer que en verdad pienses que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de algún modo de ti, estoy dolido totalmente. ¿Sabes qué? Te preparé el desayuno, ahí queda, me voy a mi departamento – dijo molesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir recordó que había dejado su celular sobre la mesa, así que regresó a buscarlo y se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba llorando. Se debatía entre abrazarlo para consolarlo o dejarlo ahí por haberlo ofendido. Avanzó unos pasos y volteó, pero cuando lo vio que se abrazaba a sus piernas y hundía la cabeza en ellas sintió que se le partía el corazón y regresó enseguida.

- Blaine por favor no llores, me duele mucho verte así. Blaine – lo abrazó y empezó a sobar su espalda – tranquilo, no te pongas así, aquí estoy, no me voy a ir pero ya no llores.

- Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso – sollozaba – es que todos siempre quieren algo de mí, nadie se acerca a mí sólo porque sí, a nadie le intereso realmente.

- Blaine, mírame – le decía con cariño – yo soy tu amigo y jamás me aprovecharía de ti en ningún sentido, te lo he demostrado en todo este tiempo. Soy 100% honesto en mis acciones y sentir – el moreno levantó la cabeza y lo miró "¿me perdonas?" – más que una pregunta era una súplica – claro que sí Blaine, ahora levántate, lávate la cara y vamos a desayunar, ¿sí? - el chico asintió e hizo lo que Kurt le dijo.

**::::::::**

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, sin mucho que decir y con el intercambio esporádico de miradas. Lavaron juntos los platos y luego Kurt le pidió prestado el baño. Al salir, estaba serio – Blaine, ¿podemos hablar? – el moreno asintió intrigado - ¿Qué son todas esas pastillas que tienes ahí? ¿Tomas todo eso? ¿Para qué son? Conté 10 frascos, eso es mucho.

El chico se puso pálido – no debías ver eso, olvidé guardarlas – murmuró.

- Respóndeme por favor, me preocupa que tomes todos esos medicamentos y ni siquiera tienen etiqueta, ¿cómo sabes de qué es cada frasco?

Blaine respiró profundo y pensó que sería honesto - Son para dormir, para la ansiedad, el stress, el dolor de cabeza, cosas así.

- ¿Y por qué no tienen prescripción? Esa clase de medicamentos siempre tienen información detallada en la etiqueta más el nombre del médico que los recetó.

- No me los mandó nadie, unas sí, cuando estuve enfermo, pero las otras no, las compré por internet.

- ¿QUÉ? Dime que es una broma – exclamó asustado el castaño – No puedes comprar esa clase de pastillas de esa forma, son de uso delicado y deben ser administradas en la dosis correcta y bajo supervisión médica. Auto medicarte es un gran error Blaine, te puede ocurrir algo y no lo soportaría.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con timidez.

- Porque te quiero Blaine, lo sabes, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho. Por favor, ya no las tomes, hay otras formas de sentirse bien y si realmente necesitas algún medicamento, vamos al médico, pero no sigas haciéndote eso – suplicaba Kurt – vamos a deshacernos de ellas.

- NO! Espera, no me estoy drogando si es lo que piensas. Sólo necesito las pastillas para estar más tranquilo y no deprimirme.

- No las necesitas Blaine, escúchame. Hazlo por ti y por mí, vamos a tirarlas, no voy a dejar que te deprimas, encontraremos formas, pero deja de tomarlas, me preocupa mucho. Si necesitas algo, ya te dije que buscaremos a un especialista y que te de sólo lo que considere necesario con las dosis correctas. No puedes tomar eso que compraste por internet, es una locura.

- Tu no entiendes Kurt – empezó a temblar y su respiración se entrecortaba – no… no… las tomo siempre, ok… ni todas juntas, sólo… sólo… hay momentos en que… que… necesito algo que me calme porque todo se pone muy mal y… y… siento…

Kurt puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Blaine y lo besó, primero sólo rozando sus labios y luego empezó a darle pequeños y suaves besos - ¿esto ayuda? – preguntó luego de separarse para mirarlo.

Blaine abrió sus ojos grandes al ser sorprendido de esa forma y miraba atónito a Kurt, quien empezó a preocuparse – "Blaine, dime algo, no me mires así y dime algo. Si te molestó, lo lamento, sólo quería mostrarte que hay otras formas, no necesitas pastillas" – el ojimiel lo seguía mirando con una expresión de pánico y Kurt se sentía cada vez peor – "dime algo por favor".

El pelinegro respiró lentamente – "sí ayuda" – contestó y esta vez fue él quien se acercó para besar a Kurt, luego de unos segundos se separó "¿Por qué lo hiciste? No quiero tu lástima.

Kurt entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería – yo no siento lástima por ti Blaine y no te besé por eso, lo hice porque realmente te quiero – el ojimiel lo miró detenidamente y una lágrima furtiva surcó su rostro – "Kurt, yo también te quiero" – se acercaron lentamente y juntaron sus labios en un suave vaivén, poco a poco fueron separando los labios para poder probar un poco más de la boca del otro y se mantuvieron en ese ritmo y de esa forma por varios minutos.


	12. Capítulo 12: TÚ ME HACES SENTIR

*** **_Georgi G_ Sí, finalmente se besaron y Blaine está empezando a dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos *-*

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Lamentablemente Blaine ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt va a apoyarlo en todo

***** _jeny_ Siii, se besaron :) Ya se va a ir descubriendo todo lo que le ha pasado a Blaine.

*** **_Candy Criss _ (3) Blaine estaba dando las vueltas por el lugar esperando a que Kurt saliera porque se preocupa por él.

(5) Lamentablemente perdió a sus papá de esa forma :(

(6) Sí, ambos se gustan, aunque para Blaine es más difícil expresar lo que siente.

(7) Seb se lleva muy bien con Kurt y siempre lo va a apoyar.

(8) Se fue sin despedirse porque estaba abrumado por todo lo que pasó.

(9) No, nada de eso, aunque sí tuvo una vida muy difícil.

(10) Sí, su tío lo maltrataba mucho. Está confundido y es por culpa de su tío, pero Kurt lo va a ayudar a quitarse la confusión.

(11) Los celos están a la vuelta de la esquina. Blaine ha sufrido mucho maltrato y se han aprovechado de él.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 12<span>:**

**"****Tú Me Haces Sentir"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llevaban sentados en el sofá un buen rato, ninguno decía nada, entonces Kurt preguntó "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" – Blaine sólo levantó los hombros – "Vamos a caminar" – Blaine negó con la cabeza – "Vamos a la playa" – seguía negando – "¿Enciendo el televisor?" – el moreno movía su cabeza en señal de negación – "¿Quieres conversar?" – volvió a negar – "¿Te puedo abrazar?" – otra vez negó – Kurt se sentía frustrado ante esta situación – "Vamos Blaine, no estés así, no sé por qué te quedaste callado y no quieres hacer nada. ¿Hice algo mal?" – Blaine negó y luego arrimó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt.

A los pocos minutos el ojiazul sintió el hombro mojado por las lágrimas del moreno – Blaine, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – lo tomó por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza – No tienes idea de cuánto me duele verte así, daría lo que sea por quitarte todo ese dolor que llevas por dentro – Blaine lo miró a los ojos y Kurt se acercó para besarlo, pero el ojimiel se apartó.

- Cada vez que me besas, me confundo más – dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Te confundes? ¿Por qué?

- Porque te dije que estoy hecho un lío, creí ser gay, luego bisexual, pero ya no sé qué mismo soy ni lo que siento.

- Ok – Kurt tomó sus manos - ¿te gusta cuando nos besamos? – el moreno asintió - ¿qué sientes en esos momentos?

Blaine se quedó pensando – se siente bien, me gusta.

- ¿Has sentido eso con alguna chica? – preguntó con cierto temor y ansiedad.

- No lo sé, creo que no.

- Por lo que a mí concierne entonces, eres gay.

- ¿Y si fuera bi, qué pasaría?

- No dejaría de sentir esto por ti. Además tienes la opción de elegir a quién tú quieras y tengo la esperanza de que me elijas – le sonrió con dulzura.

- Kurt – dijo con la voz algo quebrada – bésame.

El castaño le volvió a sonreír y juntó suavemente sus labios.

- Despacio – dijo Blaine – muy despacio y Kurt lo hizo de esa forma, los besos eran muy delicados y lentos, pero eso estaba bien. El ojiazul comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Blaine mientras continuaban con su sesión de besos.

- Lo lamento Kurt, ni alguien que está aprendiendo a besar lo hace de esta forma.

- Blaine, hay muchas clases de besos y cuando los compartes con alguien, no importa el tipo de beso sino lo que sientes al hacerlo y te aseguro que se siente muy bien, besarte le hace bien a mi corazón, además de que tus labios son deliciosos.

- Sólo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.

- Te lo juro, dime qué quieras que haga para demostrarte que digo la verdad, y lo haré. Me gusta besarte, no importa como.

- A mí también me gusta, no puedo explicar lo que besarte me hace sentir, pero es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Y tus labios son tan suaves… No quiero dejar de besarte.

- No lo hagas Blaine, no lo hagas. Bésame todo el tiempo que quieras y como quieras hacerlo.

Se besaron toda la mañana, haciendo pequeñas pausas para variar un poco el ritmo de los besos, incluso hubieron momentos en los que con cierto temor Kurt acariciaba con cuidado los labios de Blaine con la punta de su lengua, no quería forzar la situación ni que el ojimiel se sintiera mal o presionado, pero todo fue perfecto.

* * *

><p>Estaban preparando el almuerzo cuando Blaine se volteó para mirar de frente al ojiazul – Kurt, ¿qué es esto que hay entre nosotros? Porque yo no estoy listo para involucrarme con nadie y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.<p>

Kurt lo miró y permaneció en silencio por varios segundos – lo sé Blaine, puedo darme cuenta que no estás listo, pero quiero que sepas que cuando lo estés, voy a estar aquí esperándote.

El ojimiel sonrió – pero ¿y los besos que nos dimos? ¿Qué fue eso?

- Algo hermoso que ambos sentimos. Digamos que fue el comienzo de algo que está naciendo entre nosotros y que va a seguir creciendo fuerte. Si de mí dependiera, te pediría que seas mi novio en este momento, pero no quiero empujar tus límites.

- ¿Quieres que seamos novios?

- Claro que quiero. Oye, yo no ando besando a cualquier persona, para mí los besos son algo íntimo que sólo se comparten con alguien que te importa y que es especial para ti. Puede que sea cursi, pero así soy, siempre fui y seré un romántico.

- Me gusta que seas así. Estoy de acuerdo con que los besos son algo íntimo, para mí también es así. Y sí quiero ser tu novio, pero cuando me sienta listo – Kurt se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Quiero que sepas todo de mi Kurt, creo que necesitas estar al tanto de cada detalle antes de que te involucres en esta porquería que es mi vida.

- Primero, tu vida no es una porquería, ya te había dicho que no me gusta que te expreses así y vamos a trabajar juntos en que te sientas mejor contigo mismo. Segundo, quiero saber todo lo que te ha pasado para poder entenderte en su totalidad y ayudarte a superar cualquier cosa que te esté molestando. Tercero, eso es imposible porque ya estoy involucrado en esto y no me arrepiento, te has ido ganando mi corazón poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la noche y Blaine estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kurt, éste le sobaba la espalda, trazando patrones con sus dedos - ¿Estás listo para seguir platicando? – preguntó con cierto temor.<p>

- Claro - contestó Kurt – cuando tú quieras – Trataba de mostrarse calmado, pero realmente estaba ansioso por conocer más de la vida de Blaine…

- _Las cosas con mi tío no iban nada bien, un día cuando llegué de clases, me dijo que él no iba a gastar ni un centavo en mí ni en mi escuela, que yo no valía la pena el sacrificio, así que me cambió a una escuela pública, y ya no tenía a mis amigos para apoyarme ni alguien con quien conversar en las tardes o distraerme, porque donde vivíamos no conocía a ninguna persona y no había nadie de mi edad tampoco. Mi rutina era de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa y una vez que llegaba debía hacer la mayoría de las cosas, desde limpiar hasta lavar la ropa, mi tío decía que de algún modo debía compensar la comida que recibía._

_Lo que de algún modo me ayudó a ir superando la agonía que vivía eran las llamadas y visitas de mi abuelo, él era la única persona que me daba consuelo, pero lamentablemente no lo tenía conmigo todo el tiempo y nunca me atreví a decirle las cosas que pasaban._

_Y como el tiempo sigue su curso, llegó mi cumpleaños número 15 y lo pasé solo en la casa, porque a mi tío por supuesto no le importaba y se había ido, mi abuelo estaba en cama enfermo y los pocos amigos que había hecho no podían ir pues yo tenía prohibido llevar a ninguna persona. Ellos me dijeron que nos viéramos en el centro comercial para celebrar, pero ese día tuve mucho que hacer en casa, yo sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito, pues me asignó un sin número de tareas que debían estar listas para cuando regresara y si no era así, ya sabía lo que se me venía encima, así que no puede salir a ninguna parte. _

_La soledad y el vacío que sentía eran tan grandes que a veces se me cruzaban por la mente ideas terribles, que trataba de desechar por mi abuelo, pues sabía que si algo me pasaba, él sufriría mucho._

_Sólo cuando estaba en la escuela podía despejarme, trataba de concentrarme en cada clase y ser un buen alumno, mis padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de mi desempeño académico y quise recuperarlo. Ahí también estaban los amigos que hice, aunque no eran muchos, tan sólo cuatro, pero los tenía y me ayudaban a distraerme, ellos sabían todo lo que me había pasado y procuraban apoyarme en todo lo que fuera posible. _

_Por alguna extraña razón, las cosas se volvieron un poco estables, después de un tiempo descubrí que esa razón era que mi tío estaba saliendo con alguien, entonces su tiempo y energías eran para ella, hasta su humor había cambiado. No, nunca volví a tener un trato amable de su parte, pero por lo menos él estaba tranquilo y ya no me hacía las cosas difíciles._

_Pero mi suerte no duró mucho, un día llegó a la escuela un chico nuevo y en verdad me gustaba pero no sabía qué esperar, pero por esas cosas de la vida él empezó a coquetearme. Al comienzo me costó creer que se fijaba en mí, pero el tiempo me hizo dar cuenta de mi error, él era muy dulce conmigo, siempre tenía detalles, en cada oportunidad que había se acercaba para conversar, me sonreía, se ofrecía a llevarme los libros. Me sentía de maravilla con él, nadie me había tratado de esa forma en tanto tiempo y empecé a sentir un poco de miedo, pero él se encargó de alejar de mí cualquier temor o duda._

_Me invitó a salir por primera vez luego de un mes de estarme cortejando, sin duda acepté y tuvimos nuestra primera cita, la cual fue hermosa. Estaba tan feliz, él me hacía feliz._

_Su nombre era Bryan y era muy cariñoso y expresivo, pero siempre me respetó. Alguna vez le pregunté si no se sentía atraído por mí, porque nunca intentaba nada más que besos y abrazos, me tomó de las manos y me dijo que no sólo le gustaba, sino que realmente me quería y por eso no deseaba apresurar las cosas porque nuestra primera vez tenía que ser romántica y muy especial. _

_A su lado me sentía la persona más importante y especial del planeta. Al poco tiempo me pidió que sea su novio. Me iba a ver a la casa cuando mi tío no estaba y me hacía compañía. Habían ocasiones en que nos pasábamos besándonos, en otras simplemente era el hecho de estar juntos, escuchábamos música, conversábamos hasta me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa. Para mí él era como un sueño hecho realidad, todo era perfecto, a veces me parecía mentira tanta felicidad y llegué a pensar que la vida tal vez me estaba compensando después de todo lo que había sufrido._

_Pero mi dicha no duró tanto, ese día cumplíamos tres meses y nos encontrábamos en su cama besándonos, él me había dicho que quería que lo hiciéramos finalmente y acepté sin dudarlo. _

_No tengo idea de cómo mi tío se enteró de que yo era gay y que tenía un novio y eso lo hizo estallar. Averiguó la dirección de Bryan y fue a buscarlo no sé con qué intención, pero no se esperaba encontrarme ahí ni en esa situación._

_Estábamos con el torso desnudo, besándonos, sintiendo tantas sensaciones nuevas, recuerdo que empezó a bajarme el pantalón lentamente y lo siguiente fue escuchar a mi tío gritando como loco…_

**::::::**

Blaine se quedó callado, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y las manos le temblaban. Al verlo así, Kurt lo abrazó – "tranquilo, ya todo pasó, estás bien ahora, es el pasado y no va a regresar, tranquilo" – El ojimiel se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a respirar con dificultad – "¿Quieres un poco de agua?" – preguntó mientras le sobaba la espalda y Blaine asintió.

Luego de beber el agua se volvió a aferrar a Kurt y lloró durante un tiempo largo hasta que se fue calmando – mi tío… – Kurt acarició el rostro de Blaine y negó con la cabeza – "ahora no, no tienes que contarme más, no te atormentes. Hay mucho tiempo para seguir conversando, no es necesario que saques todo en este momento, eso no te hace bien Blaine".

- Gracias – dijo en un tono casi inaudible y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y éste le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron platicando de diversas cosas, pero nada personal y de vez en cuando se daban algunos besos. Al anochecer, Kurt se despidió para irse a su departamento.

- No te vayas – le dijo el ojimiel agarrándolo de la mano.

- Blaine, ¿te das cuenta de que llevo con esta misma ropa dos días? Necesito bañarme y cambiarme. Hagamos algo, ahora me voy, pero te prometo que regreso mañana temprano para que desayunemos juntos. ¿Qué tal?

- No me quiero quedar solo – murmuró – Tu compañía me hace bien.

Kurt lo tomó de la mano y empezó a acariciársela – es muy difícil estar solo, ¿verdad? – Blaine asintió.

- Voy a mi departamento a cambiarme y enseguida regreso.

- NOOO, aún no entiendes lo peligroso que es andar solo en las calles por las noches. Ve, no hay problema, y mañana nos vemos.

- Luego de lo que dijiste antes no voy a poder.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, pero me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Es tan absurdo mi comportamiento.

- Y a mí me gusta estar a tu lado Blaine. Prometo venir muy temprano y no, no es absurdo querer algo de compañía.

* * *

><p>- ESTÁS LOCO HUMMEL! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? COMO TE DESAPARECES POR DOS DÍAS Y NO ME DICES NADA – reclamaba Santana cuando Kurt entró al departamento – ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA POR TI? Y PARA COLMO TIENES ESE CELULAR APAGADO! ME HE VUELTO LOCA BUSCÁNDOTE, IMAGINÁNDOME LO PEOR. TE ODIO POR HACERME ESTO – le aventó un zapato.<p>

- Hey! Tranquila Santana, sabías que iba a encontrarme con Blaine. Lo lamento mucho, no te pongas así por favor. Las cosas fueron más grandes de lo que me imaginaba y ni siquiera me terminó de contar – la abrazó y ella lo empujó enojada – Ok, lo merezco por no avisarte, pero ya no estés así, aquí estoy – la volvió a abrazar y esta vez la morena lo abrazó fuertemente – "no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entiendes? Porque vas a conocer mi lado malo y no te va a gustar" – se fundieron en el abrazo por varios segundos y luego Kurt se fue a bañar.

Mientras cenaban, Kurt le contó a Santana lo que le ha pasado a Blaine, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles ya que eran cosas personales que él le había confiado.

- No puedo creer lo de sus padres, debió ser terrible pasar por algo así y el estúpido de su tío gritándole y tratándolo de esa forma… Tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo y arrastrarlo. Era un niño y se quedó solo, necesitaba mucho amor y tuvo que aprender a superar por su propia cuenta la muerte de sus padres, eso es terrible. Ahora entiendo mucho de su comportamiento. No puedo imaginarme una vida como esa.

Estuvieron platicando más de una hora hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos. En la mañana, muy temprano, Kurt ya se estaba arreglando y recordó que su celular llevaba días apagado, así que lo encendió para ver qué había de nuevo. Tenía un montón de llamadas y mensajes de Santana, mensajes de unos amigos, notificaciones de sus redes sociales, un par de correos y varios mensajes de Blaine, eso le sorprendió porque el pelinegro nunca le escribía, así que de inmediato los abrió para leerlos.

**20:30**

_Hola Kurt, ya sé que te fuiste hace unos minutos, pero te extraño._

**20:40**

_Debes estar en camino a tu departamento. Escríbeme cuando llegues por favor. _

**20:50**

_Kurt, voy a estar esperando tu mensaje. Necesito saber que llegaste bien._

**21:30**

_Ya deberías haber llegado, ¿estás bien?_

**21:50**

_Supongo que estás ocupado con Santana, había olvidado que vives con ella y seguro se enojó por desaparecerte por dos días._

**22:00**

_Gracias por venir y querer saber más de mí. Aún hay mucho que tengo que contarte._

**22:30**

_Me gustó mucho besarte. Quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿Y tú?_

**22:40**

_Kurt... ¿No vas a responderme?_

**22:50**

_¿Por qué estás ignorándome?_

**23:00**

_Espero no haberte asustado con mis tonterías. Lo lamento si lo hice. _

**23:05**

_¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojado? :( _

**23:10**

_Me siento muy solo. No puedo dejar de llorar._

**::::**

Al terminar de leer todos los mensajes, Kurt tenía un nudo terrible en la garganta - Dios! Blaine, lo lamento, mi celular estaba apagado – dijo angustiado y le marcó enseguida, pero nadie contestó. – Vamos, contesta, por favor… Mi celular estaba apagado, lo juro… Blaine por favor contesta.

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas solo? – preguntó Santana preocupada.

- Tengo que irme. Blaine no está bien.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó? – Kurt no dijo nada más, agarró sus llaves y salió corriendo, dejando a Santana intrigada.


	13. Capítulo 13: GRACIAS

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Aquí tienes la actualización, no Blaine está bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

***** _Jeny _Las barreras son difíciles de derrumbar , pero Kurt está consiguiendo poco a poco que Blaine lo haga. Él trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

***** _Guest_ Blaine ha vivido cosas muy difíciles.

***** _robinnxc_ Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización :) Blaine es muy fuerte y valiente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 13<span>:**

**"****Gracias"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El camino hasta el departamento de Blaine se le hizo eterno. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta una y otra vez y se desesperó al ver que nadie le abría. Tenía casi 10 minutos golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Blaine por favor abre la puerta, vamos abre la puerta. Necesito verte y saber que estás bien – seguía tocando cada vez más angustiado hasta que la puerta se abrió y mostró a un Blaine aletargado, frotándose los ojos y tambaleándose.

Kurt se la abalanzó encima y lo abrazó – Blaine, ¿estás bien? Estaba tan asustado por ti.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y se seguía frotando los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es? Todavía tengo sueño – dijo en un gruñido y se aventó a la cama.

- ¿Qué? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? – se dio cuenta de que Blaine se había quedado dormido de inmediato. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero en cierto modo sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo pues se había imaginado diferentes clases de cosas malas que podría haber hecho el ojimiel.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, empezó a preparar el desayuno y luego se sentó a esperar que Blaine se levantase… Había pasado más de una hora ya, así que decidió que era mejor despertarlo. Se acercó a él y empezó a llamarlo, al ver que no despertaba comenzó a moverlo despacio, pero el moreno no reaccionaba. Pensó que tenía el sueño sumamente pesado, por eso antes había tardado tanto en abrirle la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos fue al baño y vio tres frascos de pastillas abiertos y un vaso con agua a la mitad a un costado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con angustia – Blaine, ¿qué hiciste? Esto no está pasando… ¿Fue por no contestar tus mensajes? Dijiste que te sentías solo… No, no, noooo…

Regresó donde el ojimiel y se sentó a su lado, siguió llamándolo sin éxito – Blaine por favor despierta, Blaine no me hagas esto – en su desesperación empezó a mover al chico con fuerza hasta que vio que abrió los ojos.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del ojiazul– BLAINE – gritaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Kurt? – dijo aturdido. ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Cálmate, sólo déjame dormir – Blaine seguía en estado de letargo y eso desesperaba más a Kurt, así que corrió al baño, tomó una toalla y la mojó con agua fría y se la pasó por la cara al moreno varias veces para ver si eso lo hacía reaccionar y repitió el proceso hasta que obtuvo resultados. Ayudó a Blaine a sentarse y lo obligó a beber pequeños sorbos de agua.

Blaine se acomodó y empezó a sobarse la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo ya que se encontraba algo confundido todavía. Le tomó un tiempo estar en sus cinco sentidos.

- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, nunca respondiste mis mensajes - dijo mirando hacia el piso.

- Mi celular estaba apagado, ¿recuerdas que lo apagué aquí cuando empezamos a conversar? No lo volví a encender hasta esta mañana, por eso nunca vi tus mensajes, lo lamento tanto – lo abrazó – no me gustó lo que escribiste sobre que te sentías solo y que estabas llorando. Nunca más te vas a volver a sentir solo, siempre estaré para ti - le levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos - Ahora dime ¿Para qué son esas pastillas que tomaste? ¿Son las que te tienen así, verdad? – preguntaba angustiado.

- Anoche me sentía mal y no podía dormir, así que tuve que tomarlas. Una para la ansiedad, otra para la depresión y otra para dormir, no es la primera vez que lo hago Kurt, tranquilo, sólo las necesito para ayudarme a sentirme mejor y poder descansar. No debí mandarte esos mensajes, lo lamento.

- No te disculpes, puedes escribirme todas las veces que quieras, prometo que desde ahora no voy a apagar el celular nunca y estaré pendiente. Por otro lado, no quiero que vuelvas a tomar esas pastillas, crean adicción, además de que no son buenas para la salud, peor aún que las tomas sin prescripción y las compraste por internet. Te puede pasar algo malo y no lo soportaría.

- No las tomo siempre, sólo cuando no puedo dormir o estoy ansioso, como anoche, sé cómo controlar eso.

- Hay otras formas de ayudarte, y vamos a encontrarlas, quiero que las botes, no las necesitas y tal vez ahora las controlas, pero a la larga serán ellas las que te controlen y no podemos permitirlo.

- No quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamos a desayunar, el departamento está lleno del olor de lo que sea que hayas preparado – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Ok Blaine, pero no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón. Como que me llamo Kurt Hummel que vas a dejar de tomar esas pastillas. Ahora desayunemos y vas a tomar mucha agua, así te limpiarás el organismo de todo.

**::::::::**

Blaine se sentó en el sofá junto a Kurt, quien estaba enviando varios mensajes a Santana para avisarle que todo estaba bien. – "¿Qué acostumbras a hacer los domingos?" – preguntó el castaño, el ojimiel lo miró y alzó los hombros – sólo me quedo aquí encerrado leyendo y si me siento muy asfixiado, voy a la playa y me siento en la arena, es todo.

- Oh! – articuló – Ya sé, ¿sabes patinar? Santana y yo vamos a patinar al muelle y es divertido, ¿te gustaría? Un domingo sólo para los dos – le dio una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida de la misma forma – un simple "Ok" fue suficiente para que Kurt brincara de la emoción. Estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a Blaine un excelente día, lo merecía.

Así que Kurt fue a su departamento a buscar sus patines, le pidió a Blaine que lo acompañase, pero este se negó alegando que ahorrarían tiempo si él se quedaba bañándose y alistándose mientras Kurt se iba y que se encontraran en el parque.

* * *

><p>Una hora después estaban paseando por el muelle y Blaine murmuró – no tengo patines, hace mucho que no patino – Kurt lo miró y le puso la mano en el hombro – pensé que los traías en ese bolso, pero no hay problema, vamos a alquilar unos.<p>

Ya estaban los dos listos, pero Blaine no se levantaba de la banca por miedo a caerse ya que estaba fuera de práctica – tranquilo, no te voy a dejar caer – decía Kurt extendiéndole una mano – confía en mí – el ojimiel finalmente se atrevió y lo tomó de la mano.

**:::::::**

Las horas transcurrieron y ellos se divirtieron mucho haciendo varias actividades además de patinar. Kurt, aunque con dudas, se animó a invitarlo a comer a su departamento, le dijo que Santana iba a preparar una lasagna y que era su especialidad. Él sabía que a Blaine no le gustaba socializar mucho, menos con desconocidos, pero para su sorpresa aceptó.

- Me alegra que aceptaras venir a mi departamento – decía Kurt contento.

- Gracias por invitarme! Sólo espero no tener problemas con tu amiga.

- Oh no, para nada, de hecho Santana se puso feliz cuando le dije que iría contigo. Le he hablado tanto de ti que muere de ansias por conocerte.

Blaine le sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia otro lado mientras esperaban el taxi.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miró y suspiró – gracias por todo Kurt, de verdad gracias – El castaño iba a contestar pero no pudo hacerlo pues fue silenciado por un beso que empezó lento y luego se volvió apasionado.


	14. Capítulo 14: AMIGOS

*** **_Monse de CrissColfer_ Gracias por seguir apoyando! Me emociona y me motiva para continuar escribiendo. Así es, hay más en lel pasado de Blaine que se va a descubrir y Kurt va a apoyarlo para que pueda superarlo. Aquí la actualización, besos.

***** _Jeny_ Por suerte está bien, pero tremendo susto que se llevó Kurt.

***** _Candy Criss_ Afortunadamente no le pasó nada. Definitivamente Blaine necesita a alguien que lo apoye y ayude y Kurt está ahí para hacerlo.

***** _brendaledesma33_ Blaine sabe cómo manejar las pastillas, pero eso hace que dejen de ser peligrosas, Kurt va a insistir para que deje de tomarlas. Siiii, se besaron :)

***** _Guest_ Muchas gracias! Aquí está la actualización. Disfrútala ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 14:<span>**

**"Amigos"**

Se encontraban fuera del apartamento de Kurt, él todavía no podía creer que Blaine hubiese aceptado ir. Volteó para verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

- Blaine, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de ti por el esfuerzo.

- Sí quiero Kurt, sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo.

- Pero ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto estar con otras personas. Eres increíble, divertido, inteligente. Como tú mismo me has contado, tenías tus amigos con los que te divertías mucho, eras muy sociable, ¿qué cambió?

Yo cambié, la vida así lo quiso. Luego de todas las cosas que viví me volví más reservado porque me cuesta volver a confiar, me lastimaron mucho Kurt, me defraudaron, me engañaron, me humillaron, así que me fui alejando de las personas y ya no soy el de antes y a las personas simplemente no les gusta quien soy ahora.

- No creo que sea así. Yo no conocí al antiguo Blaine, conocí al nuevo Blaine, y sí, reconozco que no es fácil acercarse a ti por las barreras que pones, pero vi que eras una persona maravillosa y es fácil quererte. Y no soy el único que piensa así, Brittany también te tiene un gran aprecio, al igual que Tina y hasta la Sra. Sylvester. No es cuestión de que nadie quiera estar contigo sino de que tú no les permites a los demás que se acerquen. Sólo debes dejar de alejar a las personas.

- Kurt yo no... es tan... es que...

- Tranquilo - lo tomó de la mano - te dije que voy a estar a tu lado y que juntos vamos a superar todo lo que te detiene o te hace daño. Eso es una promesa y yo jamás rompo mis promesas.

Blaine le dio una pequeña sonrisa - gracias por ser bueno conmigo Kurt. Eres de las pocas personas que lo han sido en los últimos tiempos.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa - no tienes nada que agradecerme Blaine - se acercó a él, puso la mano que tenía libre en el rostro del ojimiel y lo besó por unos segundos.

- ¿Listo?

- No lo sé. ¿Y si no le agrado a Santana?

- Te lo dije antes, muere por conocerte porque le he hablado mucho de ti y se puso feliz al saber que venías, y yo también estoy feliz de que conozcas mi hogar. Hey - le apretó la mano - todo va a salir muy bien, confía en mí.

Kurt abrió la puerta del departamento - Bienvenido! Pasa por favor.

Blaine se quedó admirado por lo grande que era el lugar - Wow! Mi departamento es una caja de zapatos junto a esto - exclamó.

- Ponte cómodo, voy a buscar a Santana - Blaine asintió y se fue a sentar mientras seguía admirando el gran departamento.

- Santana... Santana, ¿dónde estás?

En el dormitorio, ven, ayúdame con el vestido.

Kurt entró y le subió el cierre - Blaine está aquí, pero está muy nervioso, por favor trata de no ser intimidante. Para él es un gran paso haber venido, no quiero que nada lo asuste.

- Oye, me haces sonar como si fuera una bruja o algo así.

- Oh no, en lo absoluto, es sólo que a veces puedes ser un poco atrevida, muy directa y él es tan reservado que me preocupa que se pueda sentir mal.

- Tranquilo Kurt, por lo que me has contado de él, es un buen chico y entiendo las cosas por las que ha pasado. Sé que puedo ser algo inquisitiva, sobre todo con las personas que se acercan a ti, pero es porque te quiero y no me gustaría que te lastimen. Pero en este caso es diferente, voy a tratar de ir a su ritmo, ya ha tenido suficiente con lo difícil que ha sido su vida y no voy a lanzar más mierda sobre él.

- Gracias! De verdad esto significa mucho para mí. Blaine está nervioso porque no sabe si te va a agradar.

- Él te hace feliz, eso hace que ya me agrade -le sonrió.

**::::::::**

- Hola Blaine! Mucho gusto, soy Santana - le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano. Él se levantó rápidamente del sofá y le dio la mano.

- Ho… hola Santana! Es igual un gusto - dijo nerviosamente - Gracias por la invitación!

- Es un placer. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Kurt habla de ti y de lo maravilloso que eres. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte.

Blaine se sonrojó - Gracias! Kurt también habla de ti, te quiere mucho. Lindo departamento.

- Y yo a él. Gracias! Kurt y yo tratamos de mantenerlo lo mejor posible. Ya está listo todo, si gustas pasar a lavarte te indico donde está el baño.

- Yo lo llevo - dijo Kurt - también tengo que lavarme.

- Ok, voy a poner la lasagna en la mesa. No demoren.

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Kurt.

- Santana es muy agradable. Aunque sigo nervioso.

- Relájate Blaine, es sólo una comida entre amigos. Me sentaré a tu lado si quieres - le sonrió.

- Por favor.

**::::::::**

Aunque Blaine casi no hablaba, escuchaba con atención las anécdotas que Santana contaba sobre Kurt y reían. Kurt hizo varias bromas sobre su amiga y Blaine estaba a la expectativa, pero vio que la chica lo tomó con gracia, así que trató de relajarse.

A Santana le desesperaba lo callado que Blaine era, pero sabía su situación y por eso trataba de sobrellevar las cosas y mantener el ambiente agradable para él. Si fuese otra persona ya le hubiese hecho varios de sus mordaces comentarios. Pensaba y pensaba sobre qué tema podía preguntarle sin incomodarlo.

- Blaine, cuéntame ¿por qué abogado y en qué rama te vas a especializar?

El ojimiel palideció y la observó intranquilo - Amm... yo... eh... yo quiero...

Kurt le apretó la mano para calmarlo, no entendía por qué esa pregunta lo había puesto nervioso.

- Abogado fiscal - dijo tratando de sonar más calmado - porque hay mucha gente que merece estar en prisión por todo el daño que han hecho. Aunque muchos de ellos lo que realmente merecen es la pena de muerte.

Kurt y Santana se quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta del moreno y se miraron el uno al otro.

- Eso es muy interesante Blaine - dijo la chica. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir y se sintió incómodo de su respuesta, aunque era lo que pensaba y bajó la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde - dijo tratando torpemente de levantarse. Kurt lo sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- No te puedes ir sin haber comido el postre - dijo Santana tratando de aliviar la tensión y le sujetó la mano, la cual Blaine retiró de inmediato y en forma brusca - Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, no sabía que te molestaba que te tocaran.

- No, yo… yo lo lamento – dijo el ojimiel.

Kurt se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro - no pasa nada Blaine. No te vayas todavía.

- Por favor - agregó Santana con una dulce sonrisa - no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, además quiero ser tu amiga.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó intrigado.

- Quería conocerte porque eres importante para Kurt y ahora que te he tratado, veo que eres alguien muy agradable y que vales mucho, por eso quiero que seamos amigos. Ahora que si yo no te agradé y por eso no quieres...

- Sí quiero y claro que me agradaste – dijo de forma apresurada y con voz titubeante – Me gustaría tener una amiga.

- Entonces ya la tienes - le guiñó el ojo - ahora vamos a seguir compartiendo como amigos, veamos una película mientras comemos el postre ¿Qué dices a eso?

- Sí - dijo Blaine en voz baja.

- Bien - contestó la latina. Escoge la película mientras sirvo el postre, no dejes que Kurt elija por favor, porque nos tendrá viendo musicales hasta que anochezca – Blaine rió despacio ante el comentario, Kurt sólo rodó los ojos, en otro momento le hubiera contestado a su amiga, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era ver a Blaine tranquilo y cómodo con otra persona que no fuera él.

Las horas pasaron y Blaine se sentía cada vez más a gusto. Disfrutó la compañía, disfrutó la película, se divirtió y se sintió aceptado. Kurt estaba feliz de verlo así y en su corazón le daba las gracias a Santana por haber tratado a Blaine con ese cariño y comprensión.

**:::::::::**

Blaine ya se había ido y Kurt estaba lavando los platos mientras Santana guardaba las cosas – Gracias! – dijo en forma cálida – de verdad muchas gracias, Blaine lo pasó muy bien, lo hiciste reír en varias ocasiones. Sé que él no es fácil de tratar como te habrás dado cuenta, pero fuiste maravillosa con él y jamás te lo voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente.

- Hummel, soy maravillosa! – dijo con una sonrisa – "Lo eres" – contestó Kurt sonriéndole.

- Me di cuenta de lo inseguro que es y tiene muchas reservas, pero después de todo lo que le ha pasado, nadie puede culparlo. Es un buen chico, no me cabe duda, sólo necesita confiar más, necesita personas que le demuestren lo mucho que vale y que lo apoyen. Me alegra que te tenga Kurt, nadie debería estar solo ni sentirse mal consigo mismo. Y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites con él y fui totalmente honesta cuando le ofrecí mi amistad.

- Gracias por hacer esto!

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Kurt, la vida fue dura tanto contigo como conmigo, pero tuvimos personas geniales que nos ayudaron a salir adelante, que nos dieron su apoyo y no nos dejaron caer y por eso nos volvimos fuertes y míranos ahora lo lejos que hemos llegado. Blaine necesita eso y no sería correcto negarnos a darle un poco de lo que recibimos. Vamos a ayudarlo a seguir adelante así como alguna vez nos ayudaron.

- Wow – dijo mirándola fijamente – A veces me sorprendes con las cosas que dices, pero tienes razón, ambos fuimos muy afortunados y ahora la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien y me alegra que sea a Blaine. Él ha sufrido mucho y eso que no me ha contado ni la mitad de su historia, a veces tengo miedo de las cosas que aún no me ha dicho, pero voy a estar a su lado en todo momento y saber que ahora también estarás para ayudarme con él y para él, no tengo palabras más que gracias Santana.

Ella se acercó y lo miró directo a los ojos – sé que no soy la clase de persona que habla mucho sobre sus sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que en estos años que hemos vivido juntos he descubierto que tú y yo no somos tan distintos, me alegra tenerte en mi vida Kurt, que la vida nos juntara en esa cafetería y que termináramos aquí y convirtiéndonos en los mejores amigos.

Kurt se secó las manos y se acercó más a la chica para luego abrazarla y ella le correspondió – te quiero Santana y mucho.

- También te quiero Kurt, con todo mi corazón. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El dulce Kurt y la malvada Santana mejores amigos, abrazados y diciéndose cosas empalagosas en una cocina como protagonistas de novelas cursis – ambos rieron – aprovecha este momento porque sabes que no se va a dar de nuevo tan fácilmente.

- Lo sé – dijo el castaño abrazándola más fuerte.


	15. Capítulo 15: SEBASTIAN

***** _robinnxc_ Gracias! Aquí la actualización ;)

***** _Georgi G_ Blaine necesita más personas en su vida. Kurt y Santana son una gran combinación :)

***** _brendaledesma33_ Ya estoy de regreso con este fic :) Santana está dispuesta a ayudar a Blaine y Kurt no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 15<span>:**

**"****Sebastian"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Brittany estaba conversando con Sebastian cuando Kurt llegó y los saludó, le pareció raro que Blaine no estuviera ahí porque siempre llegaba antes que él. Empezó a conversar con sus amigos mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, al cabo de varios minutos escuchó una voz familiar – Buenos días a todos! – Kurt miró asombrado a Blaine, porque él jamás saludaba, sólo llegaba en silencio y se sentaba a trabajar.

- Buenos días Blaine – dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa – parece que tuviste un gran fin de semana, te ves muy bien.

El ojimiel se acercó al escritorio de la rubia – gracias, tú te ves hermosa – dijo algo nervioso y le entregó una rosa rosada – para ti.

La chica se quedó sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino – gracias, está hermosa, pero ¿por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Por lo linda que has sido conmigo siempre, aunque yo no lo mereciera ni te correspondiera.

- No digas eso Blaine, claro que mereces que las personas sean lindas contigo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que hablarías conmigo así y lo de la rosa es un lindo detalle – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt no entendía qué había generado ese cambio, pero quería pensar que había sido el fin de semana que compartieron. Le agradaba verlo así y observó la escena complacido - ¿Cómo estás Blaine? – dijo feliz.

- Hola Kurt! – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

- Wow! Cuando está a unos días de por fin irse, el fenómeno se rebaja a nuestro nivel para hablarnos – dijo Sebastian en voz baja para que no fuese audible para los demás, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Blaine escuchase – ¿debemos estar felices porque te dignaste a saludarnos? – preguntó en tono de burla. El moreno sólo bajó la mirada y empezó a sacar sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar.

Las horas transcurrieron normales y al acercarse la hora del almuerzo Sebastian miró a Kurt por varios segundos – Hey hermoso! – dijo en voz alta haciéndolo levantar la cabeza - ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Lo siento Seb, no puedo – Ya era una costumbre quedarse a almorzar con Blaine en la oficina y no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

- Vamos Kurt, siempre te quedas aquí encerrado, eso no es sano – se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del castaño – acompáñame a comer, no te vas a arrepentir, soy muy divertido – le guiñó el ojo.

- Ya te dije que no Seb, no insistas.

Blaine observaba en silencio pero con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior que no sabía descifrar. No le agradaba Sebastian, siempre lo había tratado de forma grosera y déspota, pero con Kurt era diferente. No sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, la diferencia en la forma de tratarlos o que le coqueteara al castaño todos los días.

Todos salieron a almorzar y Kurt tomó su comida dirigiéndose rápido al escritorio de Blaine – hey! Ya apaga esa computadora, muero de hambre – le dijo sonriente pero el ojimiel no le contestó y siguió trabajando con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? ¿Por qué estás así? En la mañana llegaste tan contento, ¿algún reporte difícil?

El moreno respiró pesadamente – deberías irte a almorzar con ellos, no es sano que te quedes aquí encerrado – repitió con fastidio las palabras de Sebastian.

Kurt se sorprendió con la respuesta - ¿A qué viene eso? Siempre comemos juntos, sabes que no me importa estar aquí en la oficina.

- Bien – dijo en forma seca – pero yo no tengo hambre, voy a seguir trabajando.

- Blaine, ¿qué ocurre? Dime por favor. No entiendo tu cambio de actitud. Háblame, la etapa en que te quedabas callado sin decirme nada ya la pasamos hace tiempo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La hora del almuerzo pasó y en todo ese tiempo Kurt le estuvo insistiendo a Blaine para que le dijera algo pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Al ver regresar a sus amigos, se levantó sintiéndose frustrado y con hambre.

**::::::::**

Al día siguiente Blaine entró en silencio y se sentó a trabajar. Brittany y Kurt se miraron confundidos sin saber qué era lo que había ocurrido – Me gustaba más el Blaine alegre que llegó ayer – dijo la chica – "A mí también" – contestó Kurt.

- Volviste a tu silencio habitual fenómeno – dijo Sebastian - ¿Qué fue lo de ayer, una prueba? Ya quiero que termine la semana para que te largues, no soporto verte ya con todo ese cabello espantoso cubriéndote la cara, no entiendo cómo alguien tan genial y divino como Kurt puede acercarse a ti.

Durante todo el día Sebastian se acercó donde Kurt con diferentes excusas, siempre sonriéndole, guiñándole el ojo, siendo amable y coqueto. Hacía reír y sonrojar al castaño con algunas de sus ocurrencias y Blaine observaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo se repitió la historia del día anterior. Kurt le hablaba y trataba de animarlo de diferentes formas, pero nada funcionaba y eso lo frustraba. Luego de contemplarlo por varios minutos se levantó de la silla y se le acercó – sin importar qué, voy a seguir aquí para ti, te quiero – lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Blaine se sorprendió por la acción y lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al piso - ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? – gritó.

Kurt lo miró asustado aún tirado en el piso y sin poder decir una palabra. Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de la expresión de miedo que reflejaba el rostro del ojiazul – lo siento – dijo en un hilo de voz y salió corriendo encerrándose en el baño.

Estaba en tal shock que se quedó ahí y no escuchó cuando regresaron sus amigos - ¿Kurt, qué pasó? – preguntó Brittany asustada - ¿hermoso, estás bien? – Sebastian corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Eh? Ah? – los miró todavía aturdido por lo que había pasado – sí, sí, yo sólo… sólo tropecé y me caí.

- ¿Seguro estás bien? – inquirió la rubia – puedo decirle a Tina para que te mande a tu casa.

- No, Brittany, no es necesario, gracias.

- Pero estás cojeando Kurt.

- Es por el golpe, pero ya mismo se me pasa. Tranquila.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Britt – dijo Sebastian – si no te quieres ir a casa, al menos déjame llevarte al área médica para que te revisen. ¿Cómo te caíste para que te golpearas tan fuerte?

- Ah… no sé… e… yo… estaba distraído leyendo unos papeles… y… y de pronto tropecé… fue todo tan repentino. Seb, sólo ayúdame a ir a mi escritorio, estoy bien.

Había pasado una hora ya del percance y aunque le dolía mucho, estaba más preocupado por la reacción explosiva de Blaine y el hecho de que siguiera encerrado en el baño.

Finalmente Blaine salió, por lo general su cabello cubría un lado de su cara, pero esta vez se lo había acomodado para que le cubriera todo el rostro y sólo se le veía la punta de la nariz y la barbilla. Avanzó a su escritorio y se sentó con la cabeza baja.

- Blaine, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Brittany - ¿Tu no viste cómo fue que se tropezó Kurt? Cuando llegamos estaba en el piso. Seb tuvo que llevarlo al área médica porque el pobrecito ya no soportaba el dolor – Blaine levantó la cabeza para observar el escritorio del castaño vacío y volvió a bajarla de prisa, encendió la computadora y se puso a trabajar.

No se percató de que varias lágrimas habían caído sobre el escritorio hasta que vio un pañuelo desechable frente a sus ojos – no llores, Kurt va a estar bien – dijo Brittany – cuidado se te van a mojar esos papeles – con otro pañuelo secó el escritorio y luego sujetó una mano del ojimiel, quien se sorprendió a sí mismo de no rechazar la mano de la chica.

Tomó con la otra mano el pañuelo y se secó el rostro. Iba a agradecerle cuando escuchó la voz de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupada la rubia.

- Dijo el médico que no es nada grave, está adolorido por la caída, eso es normal. El dolor se intensificó por estar sentado en la silla en esa postura. Le inyectó un analgésico y le envió a tomar desinflamatorios. Lo mandó a la casa porque necesita reposo, dijo que para mañana tal vez todavía tenga un poquito de dolor o tal vez no, depende de cómo responda su cuerpo a los analgésicos y desinflamatorios, pero en todo caso ya va a estar bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Menos mal, estaba muy asustada. Pero, ¿ya se fue? o ¿cómo va a hacer?

- Sí, ya se fue. Llamó a su amiga con la que vive para que lo viniera a ver, por eso demoré en subir, estaba esperando a que ella llegara, no quería dejarlo solo.

- Qué bueno! Y qué lindo de tu parte estar pendiente de Kurt en esa forma.

- Yo siempre voy a estar pendiente de Kurt, Britt – dijo antes de sentarse - ¿Y tú qué rayos te hiciste en esa cabeza? – se dirigió a Blaine – no te cansas de ser un fenómeno y ser tan desagradable a la vista de los que te rodean, ¿verdad?

- Sebastian! No seas grosero, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Brittany enojada y él se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta como para que la chica escuchara.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y el viernes llegó, Kurt miraba a Blaine por fracciones de segundos, se veía triste, abatido y tan roto. Moría de ganas por saber qué le había ocurrido para retroceder de esa forma todo el avance que había logrado, quería acercarse a él, pero sentía recelo luego de lo ocurrido días atrás, aunque estaba consciente de que él había sido imprudente al besarlo en la oficina, sin embargo jamás espero una reacción violenta de su parte.<p>

- A mí también me duele verlo así – comentó Brittany – el lunes llegó tan feliz, lucía distinto y de pronto es como si volvió al primer día que llegó aquí. Pensé que con el tiempo iría cambiando, pero hoy termina su pasantía.

Kurt se quedó pasmado con la información, había olvidado por completo que ellos estaban haciendo pasantías y que esa era la última semana de Blaine. Estaba la posibilidad de que Sue lo contratara, pero aún así nadie garantizaba que lo dejaría en la misma área donde estaba.

- Hora del almuerzo precioso, vamos – dijo Sebastian sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Kurt apagó la computadora y miró a su amigo quien lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. En esos días Kurt se había ido a almorzar con él luego de lo sucedido con Blaine, pero en ese momento quería quedarse para hablar con el ojimiel, tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad.

- Hoy no puedo Seb, tengo algo importante que hacer.

- Ok, entonces te espero aquí hasta que termines.

- Claro que no, vete a almorzar. No tengo idea de cuánto me voy a demorar.

- Con una condición, que cenes conmigo esta noche – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No puedo Seb, discúlpame pero Santana me dijo que hoy iba a preparar algo especial y son muy pocas las veces que ella entra a la cocina, así que no la voy a desairar.

- Vamos Kurt, viven juntos, un día que no comas con ella.

- Ya te dije que no, no insistas porque no le voy a hacer eso a Santana.

- Bien – dijo entre dientes – entonces mañana desayunamos juntos o almorzamos, lo que sea mejor para ti.

- No es que te estoy rechazando, pero tampoco puedo. Voy a pasar con mis amigos, desde que empecé las pasantías casi no los he visto y quedamos en pasar juntos el fin de semana.

- ¿De verdad Kurt? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No tengo por qué mentirte Seb, pero si no me crees no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión. Y ahora déjame trabajar porque el tiempo sigue pasando.

- Perfecto, me voy a comer, pero no me voy a dar por vencido – Kurt soltó una pequeña risa.

Miró a Blaine, quería acercársele pero algo lo frenaba, respiró varias veces y se levantó con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió el pelinegro estaba parado a pocos centímetros suyo y le entregó un sobre sin decirle nada. Kurt tomó el sobre y antes de que pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Tina.

- Blaine, la señora Sylvester dice que vayas a su oficina y que lleves los informes. Es el momento de tu evaluación final, aquí llevo toda la información de tu desempeño en estos meses – se le acercó al notarlo nervioso – hey, tranquilo, haz hecho un gran trabajo – le guiñó el ojo – vamos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose con Tina hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Kurt los vio alejarse y luego observó el sobre el blanco que tenía en sus manos, se sentó sin dejar de contemplarlo, no tenía idea de qué podía haber dentro. Pensó que tal vez era la despedida de Blaine y eso lo preocupó, le gustaba y lo quería, pero había algo más que no entendía, pero por alguna razón no deseaba a Blaine fuera de su vida. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza hasta que se atrevió a abrir el sobre.


	16. Capítulo 16: CELOS

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Sebastian va a estar para Kurt siempre, pero Blaine no le agrada :S En el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo lo que Blaine le dice en la carta.

*** _Georgi G_ **Te tendré con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo, sorry.

*** _robinnxc_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho en su vida, por eso está tan lleno de inseguridades y miedos, pero Kurt lo ayudará a superarlos. Ya tienen que arreglarse, ellos se hacen felices el uno al otro.

*** _jeny_ **Santana quiere ayudar a Blaine, realmente le agradó y sabe que él necesita apoyo. Sí, definitivamente Blaine está muy celoso de Sebastian.

*** _Angiie Jimenez P._** Gracias por leerme! Aquí la nueva actualización :)

*** _Gabriela Marin_** Muchas gracias por apoyar cada uno de mis fics. Besos

*** _Obed Lopez_** Definitivamente extraño cuando no comentas, pero entiendo. Gracias por seguir apoyando ;) Ten un lindo día. Un mega abrazo \0/

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Aquí te traigo la actualización :) Gracias por el apoyo! Besos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 16<span>:**

**"****Celos"**

* * *

><p>Dentro del sobre había una carta escrita a mano, lo cual le pareció un lindo detalle ya que casi nadie hace eso hoy en día. Comenzó a leer y las lágrimas se acunaron en sus ojos, hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas, de pronto escuchó a sus amigos regresar del almuerzo por lo que la guardó rápidamente en el cajón y corrió al baño antes de que lo vieran así. Luego de calmarse y refrescarse un poco, salió y se dirigió a su escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado.<p>

Sentía que las horas transcurrían muy despacio y Blaine no regresaba de la oficina de Sue. No entendía qué podía tomar tanto tiempo, Tina debía entregar el informe del desempeño de Blaine, Sue lo leería, aunque ella estaba al tanto de cada una de las personas que trabajaban en su empresa, luego una plática y el ofrecimiento del puesto permanente, en el mejor de los casos. O agradeciéndole y diciéndole que no se iba a quedar. Enseguida desechó ese pensamiento, Blaine era excelente en lo que hacía, definitivamente Sue lo tenía que contratar.

**::::::::**

Kurt tuvo ese día bastante trabajo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, lo que pasaría con él en la empresa, las primeras líneas que alcanzó a leer de la carta, cuál iba a ser la situación entre ellos ahora, etc. Finalmente el ojimiel regresó, estaba muy tranquilo, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, eso lo desesperaba más al castaño, lo vio sentarse en su puesto de trabajo y encender la computadora. Por más que Kurt trataba de descifrar algo, era imposible, él chico de cabello rizado había vuelto a colocar esa muralla a su alrededor y eso le dolía.

Llegó la hora de salida y Kurt sabía que sería un fin de semana muy largo si no lograba arreglar las cosas con Blaine en ese momento, pero también sabía que debía haber leído la carta ya, sin embargo, con todo el trabajo que tuvo fue imposible hacerlo. Guardó sus cosas rápido, para poder acercarse a hablar, él sabía que Blaine se tomaba su tiempo pues no le gustaba toparse con nadie y siempre salía al último.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó el ojiazul con timidez. Blaine no lo miró ni le dijo nada, luego de unos segundos hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que se sentara, pero Kurt recordó que había dejado la carta en el cajón, así que regresó corriendo a su escritorio para guardarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kurt, fenómeno? – inquirió Sebastian con fastidio. No entiendes que él es demasiado para alguien como tú, jamás se fijaría en ti y si se te acerca es sólo porque tiene un buen corazón y le das lástima. Grábate eso en esa cabeza de espantapájaros que tienes – el moreno apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle que lo dejara en paz, pero sabía que era algo que no podía hacer en la oficina, no quería tener problemas.

Kurt regresó y se iba a sentar cuando vio a Sebastian junto al escritorio de Blaine – pensé que ya te habías ido – le dijo sorprendido.

- No hermoso, te estaba esperando para irnos juntos.

- No puedo, tengo algo importante que hablar con Blaine – aseguró.

- Oh! Bien. Me voy entonces, pero recuerda que mañana vamos a almorzar juntos, es más, tengo varias cosas planeadas, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho – le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Seb – dijo observando que se alejara y se sentó – Blaine tenemos que hablar de todo esto.

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar – dijo molesto – ya me tengo que ir – se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del área donde estaban. Kurt no entendía nada, pero fue tras de él y lo tomó por el brazo

- No te vayas por favor, vamos a hablar, o si quieres lo hacemos en otro lugar, pero tenemos que hablar.

- Habla con tu amiguito mañana – dijo serio y se soltó del agarre del castaño.

- Blaine! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? – el moreno siguió caminando por la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores – Blaine, no me dejes así! Blaine!

* * *

><p>- Te juro que no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó – le decía a Santana acostado en el sofá con su cabeza en las piernas de ella.<p>

- Increíble! Hétero o gay, los hombres siempre van a ser despistados – dijo la latina con una mueca – Blaine está celoso, eso es lo que le pasa Kurt.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

- Santana puso los ojos en blanco – ¿de verdad tengo que explicarte todo? Me sorprende Hummel, por lo general eres bastante inteligente.

- Oye! – reclamó el castaño.

- Está más claro que el agua, sabes que Blaine te quiere y obviamente le gustas, ya hasta se han besado y Sebastian anda detrás de ti como lobo asechando a su presa y vas a pasar todo el día de mañana con él y Blaine lo sabe porque Sebastian se encargó de hacérselo saber, por supuesto que está celoso, por eso reaccionó de esa forma.

- Pero Seb y yo sólo somos amigos. Y eso de que me asecha no es verdad, él sólo es un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo y nos llevamos muy bien, es todo.

- Por las cosas que me has contado, yo no lo veo de esa forma. Le gustas y está tratando de conseguir algo contigo. Kurt abre los ojos por favor.

- Eso no es cierto, él jamás ha hecho algo insinuando que le guste o que quiere hacer alguna movida, todo ha sido amistoso durante estos meses – Santana negó con la cabeza – Y Blaine siendo celoso, bueno, creo que me gusta la idea, porque eso significa que le importo lo suficiente, pero a la vez no me gusta la forma en que reaccionó.

- Cada quien tiene su forma de reaccionar Kurt, los celos son manejados de diferentes formas, depende de cada persona, en su caso Blaine se enojó. Yo por ejemplo, soy muy celosa y algo posesiva, y si alguien se está metiendo con la persona que me gusta, peor si es alguien a quien quiero, la agarro de las extensiones y la mando volando – Kurt rió al imaginarse la situación.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene extensiones? – preguntó aún riendo.

- Todas las chicas usan extensiones – refutó Santana.

- Eso no es cierto!

- Peor para ella entonces, porque de la arrastrada que le doy, le va a quedar doliendo el cráneo por un tiempo – los dos se rieron.

- No debería reírme de eso – dijo Kurt – estoy en contra de la violencia.

- No es violencia, es defender lo que es mío – dijo con orgullo.

- Santana!

- Está bien! Está bien! Sin arrastrar a nadie, pero mi ataque verbal sería peor.

- Oh Dios! – exclamó Kurt – definitivamente tus palabras pueden ser peor que cualquier golpe. Si algún día tú y yo peleamos, no sé qué preferiría la verdad – Santana río y le siguió acariciando el cabello – "espero que nunca peleemos" – expresó – Yo tampoco quiero eso – confirmó el castaño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Santana habló…

- Así que mañana vas a pasar con Sebastian, ¿qué expectativas tienes?

- La verdad no lo sé. Para empezar acepté que almorzáramos juntos, pero él fue quien dijo que tenía todo el día planeado. No tengo idea de si voy a querer pasar todo el día con él. Seb es genial y muy divertido, pero no sé qué cosas le gusten y qué haya planeado, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en Blaine.

- Escúchame Kurt, tienes derecho a divertirte, salir, disfrutar. Desde que empezaste las pasantías casi no tienes tiempo libre, me alegró mucho que la semana pasada te fueras con los chicos todo el fin de semana, necesitas distraerte. Como lo veo tienes dos posibilidades, si te agradan las actividades que planificó, pasas un buen momento con Sebastian y listo; y si no te gusta, simplemente te retiras y ya. No tienes nada que perder, además dices que todo es en plan de amigos, aunque lo dudo, pero me alegro por ti.

- Tienes razón en eso, voy a estar tranquilo y muy positivo. Si no me divierto, le agradeceré y regresaré aquí, igual yo sólo acepté almorzar con él. Gracias por el consejo! – le sonrió – Pero ¿y Blaine?

- Primero lee su carta y luego puedes ir el domingo a buscarlo para que hablen al respecto, o espera hasta el lunes, tienes que darle tiempo de que se calme y aclare sus ideas.

- Creo que tienes razón! Eso haré, pero definitivamente hoy no voy a leer esa carta, necesito dormir y sé que luego de que la termine voy a ser incapaz de hacerlo, sólo las dos primeras líneas me hicieron dar ganas de llorar. Me preocupa que ha vuelto a levantar los muros que me tomaron meses ir derrumbando y también está lo de ese día que me empujó de esa forma tan violenta… No entiendo qué le pasa, honestamente.

- Bueno, tal vez te explica eso en la carta, por eso tienes que leerla.

- Tienes razón en eso también, como dije, el domingo la leeré con calma, o tal vez mañana cuando regrese.

- Eso está bien – dijo la pelinegra tomándolo de la mano y acariciando sus nudillos – ambos se sonrieron - ¿Pizza?

- Eso suena bien para mí, pero pide una ensalada también.

- Ya vas a arruinar la diversión Hummel. Está bien, pediré una ensalada y una gaseosa.

- De dieta.

- Hummel no empujes mis límites! – ambos se miraron y se rieron.

- Pide postre también – agregó el ojiazul.

- Ese es el Kurt que me agrada – dijo con una sonrisa – y sólo por eso, yo pago y será postre doble.

- Oww, te amo Santana!

- ¿Porque voy a pagar o porque voy a comprar postre doble?

- Por ambas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa - y por todo, has sido una gran amiga en todo este tiempo, realmente te amo Santana y sabes que es una palabra muy fuerte y no se la digo a cualquier persona.

- Mis "te amo" son exclusivos también, no cualquiera los merece, y tú eres alguien maravilloso y también has sido un gran amigo, simplemente te amo Kurt.

Él se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá y la abrazó con fuerza – No te pongas empalagoso Hummel – se quejó. La miró a los ojos y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, luego depositó un suave beso en su frente. Ella devolvió el abrazo y dejo correr una lágrima solitaria por su rostro.

* * *

><p>El sábado comenzó y Kurt se levantó a preparar el desayuno, puso todo en una bandeja grande y fue a despertar a Santana, se metió en la cama con ella y comieron juntos mientras platicaban y reían.<p>

Las horas pasaron y antes de darse cuenta, Sebastian estaba llamando a Kurt al celular para decirle que lo estaba esperando. El ojiazul se despidió de su amiga y se fue repitiendo las palabras de ella al salir del departamento "sólo diviértete".


	17. Capítulo 17: AMISTAD

Prometo contestar los reviews que están pendientes ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 17<span>:**

**"****Amigos"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Para el almuerzo Sebastian lo llevó a un lugar exclusivo sin ser demasiado elegante, la comida, la plática, las bromas, todo era perfecto, Kurt se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- Necesitaba esto la verdad, gracias Seb – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme hermoso, sabes que para mí será siempre un placer poder poner una sonrisa en tu rostro. Más bien yo te agradezco que finalmente aceptaras una invitación mía, me has hecho rogarte mucho, pero te aseguro que lo ha valido.

- Oh! No, nunca ha sido mi intención que me estés rogando, simplemente las cosas no se han dado, cada vez que me invitabas yo ya tenía planes.

- Tranquilo Kurt, como dije, ha valido totalmente la pena, además, me gustan los chicos que no son fáciles. Aquí en L.A. no es común encontrarlos y tú eres diferente en muchos sentidos – le guiñó el ojo.

Se anunció un espectáculo para los próximos minutos y Kurt quiso quedarse. Cuando empezó, el ojiazul permaneció fascinado viéndolo, mientras Sebastian lo observaba a él detenidamente y sonreía complacido al saber que lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Al salir del local, se dirigieron hacia el muelle caminando – me gusta que nos llevemos tan bien – dijo Kurt – honestamente me gusta esta amistad que tenemos – sonrió.

- Amistad – dijo Sebastian no muy complacido – sí, claro. Tú y yo somos grandes amigos y quiero que sepas que voy a estar para todo lo que necesites cuando lo necesites, tú sólo llámame y estaré a tu lado hermoso.

- Gracias Seb! Sabes que también puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento.

- De nada Kurt – lo tomó de la mano y él permitió el toque sólo unos segundos y luego la retiró despacio.

**::::::::**

El resto de la tarde estuvieron realizando las diferentes actividades que Sebastian tenía planificadas y se gozaron mucho. El ojiverde no pensaba forzar las cosas, quería ir al ritmo de Kurt, si éste lo veía como un amigo, eso iba a ser por un tiempo y ya luego avanzaría, aunque Kurt le encantaba, por el momento se conformaría con verlo y estar con él en el trabajo y seguirse ganando su confianza para que volviera a aceptar salir con él.

- Eso estuvo genial, nunca me había lanzado en un parapente – Kurt estaba emocionado.

- No puedo creer que lleves más de dos años aquí en L.A. y nunca lo hayas hecho, pero debo decir que me alegra que vivieras esa experiencia conmigo. Oh! Llegamos a tu departamento.

- Muchas gracias Seb, hoy fue increíble, me divertí, lo pasé genial, hice cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Me alegro de haber podido pasar este día contigo.

- Igual a mí me alegra mucho hermoso, eres tan divertido e interesante. ¿Es mucho atrevimiento si te digo que me invites a conocer tu departamento?

- No, no lo es, pero ya es tarde y Santana debe estar durmiendo y no quiero despertarla, no tienes idea de cómo se pone cuando le interrumpen su sueño. Pero otro día puede ser.

- Seguro, que descanses y una vez más, gracias por aceptar! – le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt se bajó del auto – gracias, tú igual, y ve con cuidado. Nos vemos el lunes.

* * *

><p>Entró al departamento lo más sigilosamente posible y se dirigió a la cocina por agua, agarró una botella y luego entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta despacio y cuando iba a encender la luz pegó un brinco cuando le hablaron.<p>

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Kurt! – Santana estaba acostada en su cama esperándolo.

- Me has hecho asustar de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí y a oscuras?

- Obviamente te estaba esperando para que me cuentes como te fue con este chico.

- Eso no responde a lo que te pregunté, ¿por qué estás en mi cama y a oscuras?

- Porque si me quedaba dormida en mi cama, no te iba a escuchar cuando llegaras, en cambio aquí sí te iba a sentir. Y estoy a oscuras es porque estaba descansando. Ni a mis padres les daba tantas explicaciones! – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Ok, ok, pero ahora ¿te importaría salir un momento?, necesito cambiarme de ropa.

- Tienes que bañarte primero y no me digas que no lo vas a hacer, porque desde que te conozco, jamás te vas a dormir sin haber tomado una ducha antes.

- La verdad estoy muy cansado, fue un día bastante agitado.

- Uy, eso suena tan wanky… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Hummel? – levantó una ceja.

- ¡Santana! Sólo salí a divertirme con Sebastian.

- Mmm, ¡ahora suena más hot!

- ¿Eres imposible! – le dio una de sus miradas mordaces – si vas a seguir con eso, no te cuento nada.

- Está bien, espero que me cuentes, no voy a decir nada, pero no omitas los detalles pornográficos.

Kurt hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos – eso es todo, no te voy a decir nada, me voy a bañar y cuando salga quiero que mi cama esté despejada – se dio la vuelta y salió.

La chica soltó una carcajada – no aguantas nada Hummel. Sabes que estoy bromeando. Me encanta cuando te pones como una diva – volvió a reír.

- Agg, sólo no digas nada – bufó el castaño y se metió al baño.

**::::::::**

Cuando salió fresco y ya listo para acostarse, Santana estaba sentada en su cama con dos tazas de té caliente – sólo necesitó hacerle un gesto para que Kurt supiera que era su té favorito y se sentara alado de ella.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo estuvo todo? Es obvio que te divertiste, ya que en la mañana no estabas seguro si debías ir y pensabas que si no te la pasabas bien, ibas a regresar enseguida, sin embargo te apareciste aquí casi a las once de la noche.

- Seb es genial, no lo puedo negar, es atento, alegre, divertido, amable, tenemos varias cosas en común. Tiene un espíritu libre y aventurero, había planeado cosas increíbles y sí, me divertí mucho.

- Me alegro por ti Kurt, mereces descansar, relajarte, salir a divertirte, ahora quiero los detalles y que me digas si intentó hacer alguna movida.

- Santana, te dije que sólo somos amigos, así que no, no intentó nada, ¿contenta?

- No me convence, pero por ahora está bien, entonces ¿qué hicieron? ¿Cuáles eran las actividades y por qué llegaste tan tarde y visiblemente cansado? – Kurt no dejaba de bostezar.

Empezó a contarle mientras se le cerraban los ojos, el té caliente también estaba actuando como somnífero y antes de darse cuenta, el castaño se había quedado dormido arrimado a su amiga. Ella lo acomodó en la cama con cuidado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la latina fue a llamar a Kurt para que se despertara y desayunaran juntos mientras le seguía contando, pero estaba tan agotado que nunca la escuchó, así que decidió dejarlo dormir y luego de comer algo se fue a la playa.<p>

Se encontraba recostada tomando el sol cuando sintió una sombra que evidentemente era provocada por alguien que estaba cerca de ella. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio a un hombre con un jean apretado que estaba de espalda.

- Tengo una buena vista desde aquí, he de decir honestamente que si no fuera lesbiana ya te estaría abordando para que me des tu número, pero como no es el caso, puedes moverte hacia un lado, me estás tapando todo mi sol – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Disculpa – se escuchó una voz tímida – la chica abrió los ojos enseguida, ella era muy buena para reconocer voces e identificó de inmediato la del chico en cuestión.

- ¿Blaine? – se sentó – ¡Qué coincidencia!

- El chico volteó a verla - ¡Santana! Hola! – dijo sorprendido.

- Espero que una buena sorpresa – le sonrió y él asintió – Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. Disculpa si fui muy lanzada contigo.

- Ah! sí, claro – se sentó junto a ella – la chica lo observó y se dio cuenta de lo abatido que lucía, parecía que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo y que había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué tienes Blaine? Sé que tal vez no me tienes la confianza suficiente, apenas nos tratamos una vez, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, a veces hablar con alguien que no es tan cercano es bueno. Yo no voy a juzgarte ni nada, sólo cuéntame.

Él negó con la cabeza y susurró "Kurt… yo… no…"

- Oh! Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y que Kurt y yo seamos amigos no tiene nada que ver, recuerda que te ofrecí mi amistad también y te puedo asegurar que cualquier cosa que me digas, esté o no relacionada a él, jamás se la voy a contar, no traicionaría tu confianza, así como no traicionaría la de él tampoco.

El ojimiel no estaba seguro de eso, pero necesitaba desahogarse, quería hablar con alguien desesperadamente. Antes lo hacía con Kurt, pero ahora ya no era así, no cruzaba palabra con nadie en el trabajo y en su vida personal no tenía a nadie – yo, es que… - trató de contenerse.

Santana se puso de rodillas y se acercó más a él - ¿puedo? – preguntó señalando con el dedo. Luego de como había reaccionado el día que estuvo en el departamento ante el toque de la morena, prefirió asegurarse primero – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y ella lo tomó de la mano.

- Estoy aquí contigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy tu amiga. Dijiste que querías una amiga, ahora la tienes, confía en mí. Lo que sea que esté pasando, lo podemos resolver juntos o por lo menos tratar de averiguar cómo hacerlo.

- Aquí hay mucha gente – murmuró.

- Si quieres podemos ir a tu departamento – él negó con la cabeza – O a cualquier otro lugar, no hay problema.

- Hay una playa privada cerca, no exactamente privada, pero nadie va para allá porque el mar es peligroso de ese lado, pero se puede pasar un buen momento en la arena sin que nadie te moleste.

- Seguro, vamos – le sonrió y se puso de pie para luego dejarse guiar hasta el lugar indicado.

- Wow! Este lugar es hermoso! Y sí, puedo ver lo peligroso que es el mar aquí, entiendo por qué nadie viene, pero a la vez es tan pacífico ya que está desolado. Gracias por traerme Blaine, me gusta y me hace sentir bien que compartas este lugar conmigo, porque supongo que es algo así como tu lugar para estar solo – él la miró y asintió.

Acomodó la toalla en la arena y ambos se sentaron. Al comienzo a Santana le costó mucho hacer que Blaine hablara, ya que todo lo que decía eran palabras sueltas, pero finalmente logró que le dijera algunas cosas. Pasaron juntos toda la mañana en el lugar, ella trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar en un momento determinado abrazarlo fuertemente.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante ese abrazo, pero le gustaba como se sentía, era totalmente cálido y sincero. Levantó un brazo y trató de poner una mano en la espalda de Santana pero le costaba mucho – tranquilo, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no es obligación, los abrazos deben salir del alma y yo quiero abrazarte.

Al cabo de varios minutos decidieron irse. Blaine la acompañó hasta el departamento y luego se fue.

* * *

><p>- Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté y no te encontré por ninguna parte.<p>

- Hola Kurt! ¿Descansaste?

- Sí, bastante. No tengo mucho de haberme levantado, de hecho. Pero no me dijiste, ¿dónde estabas?

- Fui a la playa. Estaba aburrida y decidí ir y ya ves, se me pasó el tiempo.

- Oh! Bueno, llegas justo para el almuerzo, esto ya mismo está listo. Puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres o… - la observó detenidamente - ¿Qué tienes? Algo te pasa.

- No, nada, sólo creo que cogí mucho sol, me duele un poco la cabeza – No le gustaba mentirle a su amigo, pero no podía decirle que estaba preocupada por lo que había platicado con Blaine.

- Mmm, hay algo más, Santana te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te está pasando.

- Estaba pensando en varias cosas hoy y por alguna razón recordé a Blaine. ¿Ya leíste su carta?

- ¿En qué pensabas? Y no, no la he leído todavía, como te dije, hace poco me desperté y vine directo a la cocina a preparar algo.

- Deberías leerla – dijo seria.

- Lo haré, más tarde tal vez. Ahora quiero estar tranquilo y tengo el presentimiento que esa carta me va a alterar de alguna manera.

- Ok, pero no dejes de leerla, es importante que lo hagas… Y… voy a bañarme rápido, necesito sacarme la arena de encima, no tardo.

Kurt se quedó intrigado por la forma en que Santana le había dicho lo de la carta.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la tarde, Kurt estuvo inventando diferentes excusas para no leerla, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo en algún momento, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.<p>

Llegada la noche, cuando se aseguró de que Santana estuviese dormida, se encerró en su habitación y sacó la carta. Habían un sin fin de emociones arremolinándose en su interior, pero debía leerla, simplemente no podía ir al siguiente día al trabajo y ver a Blaine sin tener idea de lo que él le estaba confesando. Se metió a su cama y encendió la lámpara del costado, respiró profundo y comenzó a leer.


	18. Capítulo 18: LA CARTA DE BLAINE

Este capítulo está dedicado a brendaledesma33 (tú sabes por qué). Disfrútalo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18:<strong>

**"****La Carta de Blaine"**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt, necesitaba decirte esto, pero no podía hacerlo personalmente porque no sabía si después de lo que pasó me ibas a permitir acercarme a ti. <em>

_Primero, quiero disculparme por haber reaccionado en esa forma y haberte empujado, sé que lo que hice no tenía razón de ser y pude haberte lastimado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lamento, sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Nunca olvidaré tu cara de terror y el pánico en tus ojos cuando estabas en el piso, yo provoqué eso y no puede volver a pasar, tú sólo estabas siendo lindo conmigo y yo lo arruiné._

_Lo que me lleva al segundo punto, no soy bueno para ti, de hecho, no soy bueno para nadie, pero en especial para ti. Eres una persona maravillosa, estás lleno de mucho amor y cosas buenas y no puedo contaminarte._

_Siempre voy a recordar el tiempo que compartimos juntos y lo mucho que me ayudaste, pero no tienes que seguir haciéndolo. Sé que eres bueno y te compadecías de mí y mi situación, por eso siempre fuiste amable, pero no tienes que seguirte sacrificando._

_Yo no valgo la pena Kurt, así que es mejor que nos alejemos. Por tu corazón noble sé que vas a buscarme y tratar de impedirlo, por eso tomé la decisión de pedirle a la Sra. Sylvester que me cambie de sección, en caso de que llegue a contratarme._

_Te pido que no vayas a mi departamento tampoco, si lo haces, me veré precisado a buscar otro lugar._

_Gracias, inmensamente gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, te aseguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar y si algún día, en algún momento, tengo la oportunidad de devolvértelo, lo haré con gusto y sin dudarlo._

_He comprendido que mi destino es estar solo, así nadie puede dañarme ni yo puedo dañar a nadie. Así es como siempre ha sido y así seguirá siendo. Mi felicidad nunca dura mucho y esta vez no fue la excepción._

_Será difícil alejarme de ti, debo admitirlo, porque en verdad te quiero, pero la vida me ha demostrado una vez más que el cariño y las cosas buenas no son para mí, porque siempre que alguien me importa, lo hecho a perder o a esa persona no le intereso. _

_Y por lo mucho que te quiero es que estoy haciendo esto. Estoy dañado, estoy sucio, estoy roto, estoy contaminado de muchas formas y tú no mereces estar involucrado con alguien como yo. _

_Tú mereces lo mejor, mereces a alguien que esté bien consigo mismo para que pueda darte todo de sí, y yo no podría hacer eso porque lo único que hay de mí son pedazos y esos pedazos no sirven, así que no tengo nada bueno para darte._

_En el fondo de mi alma tenía una pequeña esperanza de convertirme en la persona que pudiera estar a tu lado, le hacías tanto bien a mi vida y yo quería hacerte feliz, pero es obvio que no puedo. Me esforcé mucho y sin embargo, lo peor de mi salió sin que lo merecieras y te agredí._

_No tienes idea del odio que siento hacia mí por haberte hecho eso. Jamás quise hacerte ningún tipo de daño y sin embargo, al primer intento fallé y fallé vilmente, porque personas como tú merecen ser tratadas con amor, merecen ser cuidadas y respetadas y tú sólo me estabas dando apoyo y demostrando afecto cuando reaccioné de esa forma y te lastimé. Provoqué en ti sentimientos de miedo hacia mí y eso lo voy a lamentar siempre, porque arruiné lo único bueno que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._

_Hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero lamentablemente son así, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, porque eso y más mereces. Sé que todos tus sueños se volverán realidad, por eso no te deseo suerte, ya que no la necesitas, eres lo suficientemente inteligente, talentoso y dedicado a lo que haces para triunfar y tener todo el éxito. _

_Adiós Kurt, fue un verdadero gusto haberte conocido, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón._

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>A Kurt le tomó más de una hora poder leer toda la carta porque las lágrimas lo cegaban por completo, cuando la terminó, la dejó caer al piso y empezó a llorar amargamente. Se sentía confundido, herido, angustiado, preocupado, toda una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior.<p>

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una Santana asustada entró de inmediato - ¿Qué tienes Kurt? Te escuché llorar hasta mi habitación – corrió hacia la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente sin saber qué más hacer. El castaño se aferró a ella y lloró profusamente.

- Dime por favor lo que te ocurre, estoy aquí Kurt, soy tu ancla, soy tu soporte, soy tu pared, soy tu muro, soy lo que sea que necesites que yo sea en este momento. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar caer, pero necesito saber lo que tienes para poder ayudarte. Vamos, trata de calmarte, respira conmigo, necesitas tranquilizarte o te vas a ahogar.

Hicieron varios ejercicios de respiración hasta que Kurt se calmó un poco y Santana corrió por una botella con agua. Cuando regresó vio que su amigo tenía un papel en las manos y lo contemplaba con tristeza - ¿Qué es eso?

- Blaine, Blaine… se f… se fue. No me… quie… quiere cerca – sollozaba.

- ¿De qué hablas? Blaine te quiere mucho, lo sé.

Kurt no sabía si enseñarle la carta, pues se suponía era algo personal, pero estaba demasiado ahogado para poder hablar y explicarle algo, así que decidió entregársela, la chica la tomó y la leyó tratando de contener las lágrimas y mantenerse serena para su amigo. Ella sabía lo mal que Blaine lo estaba pasando luego de haberle escrito y de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no podía decir nada, no iba a traicionar al ojimiel.

- Es muy duro todo lo que escribió, se nota que está sufriendo mucho y la opinión que tiene de él es terrible. También es obvio que te quiere mucho y estaba pensando en lo mejor para ti, él cree que así lo está haciendo.

- Pero no es verdad, eso no es lo mejor, no puede sacarme de esa forma de su vida. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo estaba con él por compasión? Tengo ganas de abofetearlo y luego abrazarlo – las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras apretaba los puños.

- Kurt, entiendo que te pongas triste, pero tu reacción es demasiado exagerada, es cierto que es un buen chico y necesita de otros en su vida, se siente solo y abatido, pero no te pones así por perder a un amigo. ¿O es que hay algo más que no me has contado?

- Te he contado todo, para mí es un poco más que un amigo, sabes que nos hemos besado, yo no beso a mis amigos. Creo, no sé, estoy hecho un lío ahora.

- Kurt Hummel creo que estás enamorado, porque no le encuentro otra respuesta a tu reacción por perder a Blaine.

- No digas eso! No quiero perderlo! – respiró y asimiló lo que la morena le había dicho - ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo, enamorado de Blaine?

Ambos se miraron y él se fue acostando dejando su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga – Deberías hablar con él y es obvio que no podrá ser mañana ya que si tu jefa lo contrató, él pidió el cambio de sección.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que él se siente solo y abatido? – seguía sollozando.

- Es obvio, por lo que te escribió – trató de mentir.

- Santana, tú sabes algo que no me has dicho, te conozco y sé que me estás ocultando algo.

- Ok, vi a Blaine en la playa y lucía muy abatido y como si hubiera estado llorando mucho y me di cuenta de que estaba ojeroso y me preocupó verlo así.

- Tengo que ir a verlo en este momento. Siento mucho miedo por todo lo que me escribió y ahora con lo que me acabas de decir. Puede hacer una locura, él es bastante inestable y eso me preocupa. ¿Le dijiste algo?

- Que tratara de descansar un poco, que eso lo iba a ayudar.

- No, no, no. Que no haya tomado tu consejo – se levantó a toda prisa de la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo Kurt, necesita dormir, eso le hará bien.

- Es que no entiendes, él para calmarse y dormir cuando está en una situación tensa, toma pastillas y antes de que me preguntes algo más, esas pastillas no son medicadas, las compró en internet y tengo miedo de que las haya tomado ya.

- Wow! Blaine si es mucha complicación, pero a pesar de eso, no puede estar solo, él necesita de personas que le muestren que vale la pena sin importar lo roto o dañado o cualquiera de las palabras que usó para hablar de sí mismo.

- Me voy en este momento a verlo, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

- Es casi media noche, salir a esta hora puede ser peligroso.

- No trates de detenerme Santana, voy a ir como sea, así no consiga un taxi.

- No te iba a detener, te iba a decir que voy contigo y no acepto un no como respuesta. Si algo le pasó, es más fácil que lo ayudemos entre los dos.

* * *

><p>- Blaine! Blaine! Abre la puerta! – golpeaba desesperado – Blaine! Blaine!<p>

- No perdamos tiempo Kurt, déjame abrir la puerta – sacó una lima de uñas y en pocos segundos la cerradura cedió – Kurt la miró asombrado, pero no era el momento para hacer comentarios al respecto.

Entraron y Kurt encendió la luz, avanzaron y vieron que Blaine no estaba en su cama – Wow! ¿Aquí vive? – Santana se sorprendió por lo pequeño del lugar. De pronto el castaño se percató de que la luz del baño estaba encendida y corrió hacia allá, empujando la puerta con fuerza.

- Blaine no hagas eso! – tiró los frascos de pastillas al piso y el moreno brincó por la intromisión.

- Kurt! ¿Pero… qué… qué haces aquí? – estaba entre asustado y sorprendido al ver al ojiazul frente suyo.

- ¿Qué te tomaste? Vi que te tomaste algo – su voz era entre cortada, respiraba con dificultad y las manos le temblaban – Dime por favor qué fue lo que tomaste.

- Una pastilla para la ansiedad – seguía aturdido – Dime ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Kurt lo agarró por los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo – prométeme que es lo único que tomaste – empezó a llorar y Blaine afirmó con la cabeza – tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que te pase nada.

Le tomó unos minutos calmarse y soltó un poco el agarre para poder mirar al ojimiel de frente – tú, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer esto? A ti, a mí, a nosotros – le empezó a pegar con los puños en el pecho y por unos segundos Blaine trató de detenerlo, pero luego lo dejó que siguiera. Todo en su cabeza era muy confuso en ese momento – No vuelvas a hacer esto Anderson – le dio dos golpes más mientras sollozaba y se detuvo, lo miró fijamente y cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Primero Blaine no hizo nada pero al final terminó cediendo ante el beso que era torpe y furioso pero terminó convirtiéndose en dulce y romántico.

Santana observó la escena y salió sigilosamente, el taxi seguía esperando, Kurt lo había hecho quedarse por si tenían que trasladar a Blaine a algún lugar, así que se embarcó y volvió al departamento. Sabía que ese era un momento de los dos y no pensaba estar en medio.

* * *

><p>Salieron del baño y se fueron a sentar al sofá. Kurt seguía sollozando, Blaine lo miró con nostalgia - ¿Te das cuenta el daño que te hago? No deberías estar aquí llorando por mi culpa, deberías estar durmiendo tranquilo. Sólo aléjate de mí, no soy bueno para ti Kurt.<p>

- Lo que me hace daño es que digas esas cosas – trató de controlarse y secó sus lágrimas – Tenemos que hablar y no me digas que no es así, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no hayamos aclarado absolutamente todo – lo tomó de la mano – por favor Blaine, tú confiabas en mí, no sé qué hice mal para que dejaras de hacerlo, pero puedo remediarlo, no quiero que te alejes de mí porque ya no confías.

- Kurt, confío en ti. Tú no hiciste nada mal, fui yo que soy un…

El ojiazul le puso el dedo en los labios – no digas ni una sola cosa mala de ti nunca más. Dices que me quieres mucho, entonces demuéstramelo, lo único que pido es que te trates con amor y respeto y eso incluye no decir cosas malas sobre ti. Y ahora vamos a hablar.

- Es tarde y el trabajo mañana…

- En este momento tú eres mi prioridad, me debes varias explicaciones Blaine y ya te dije que no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hayamos aclarado todo y si amanece, pues que amanezca, no interesa. Necesito que me aclares todo lo que pusiste en esta carta – la sacó de su bolsillo – y vamos a ir punto por punto.

- ¿Por qué no puedes sólo aceptar que me aleje de ti?

- Blaine, ¿quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Realmente es lo que quieres? – el ojimiel negó con la cabeza – ¿entonces por qué hiciste esto? No puedes sacarme de tu vida, no te atrevas a hacerlo.

- Insisto, ¿por qué Kurt? Sería más fácil y así no te haría sufrir.

- Me hace sufrir que me trates de alejar de ti Blaine.

- ¿Por qué? Dame un por qué, porque como yo lo veo, no te merezco y no debo estar cerca de ti y tú sigues insistiendo y no entiendo por qué, por qué me quieres en tu vida, por qué te preocupas por mí, por qué tú…

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti – respondió con exasperación.

- ¿Tú estás…? – lo miró sorprendido - ¿mi?

- Sí Blaine, estoy enamorado de ti. Yo no sé cómo ves las cosas, tal vez para ti 3 meses no es mucho, y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero esa es la verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, aunque no me correspondas o…

- Yo también lo estoy.

- ¿Estás? ¿Qué cosa?

- Enamorado de ti Kurt y siento que esto no puede ser, porque mereces a alguien mejor que yo. No deberías haberme escogido.

- Blaine – suspiró – yo no te escogí, mi corazón lo hizo. ¿Estás seguro de…

- Son muy pocas las cosas de las que estoy seguro en mi vida Kurt, y lo que siento por ti es una de esas.

- Entonces no vuelvas a tratar de alejarme, cuando haya un problema, debemos hablarlo, habíamos avanzado tanto y de pronto sólo volviste a alzar tu muro y me dejaste fuera y no entendía lo que había pasado y creí que era mi culpa de algún modo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó a Kurt del rostro para besarlo lentamente y durante un largo tiempo – tú nunca podrías hacer algo malo para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida – respiró profundamente – está bien, vamos a hablar.


	19. Capítulo 19: CONFESIONES

*** _robinnxc_ **Kurt va a hacer todo lo posible porque Blaine no lo saque de su vida, él quiere hacerlo feliz.

*** _Georgi G_ **Van a hablar sobre todo lo que necesiten hablar, más ahora que saben que ambos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro ;)

*** P**_**ameCrissColferette**_Blaine merece ser amado y Kurt lo hace, juntos tendrán que enfrentar todos los problemas, pero Kurt no lo piensa dejar solo.

*** _brendaledesma33_ **Por ahora Sebastian va a seguir como amigo, no quiere arriesgarse a perder a Kurt. De nada!

Kurt no quiere ni va a permitir que Blaine lo aleje, está dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere y a ayudarlo a superar su pasado :) Aquí más de su historia.

***_ jeny_** Sebastian se mantiene como amigo por ahora. Sí, finalmente ambos confesaron sus sentimientos :)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Sí, Blaine tuvo una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt está ahí para ayudarlo a seguir adelante ;)

*** _Angii Jimenez_** De nada, a ti por leerme :)

*** _Moontse VR_** Gracias por el apoyo ;) Ten un lindo día. Mega abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19:<strong>

**"****Confesiones"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, Kurt le cuestionaba cada cosa, por más mínima que fuera, pero quería que todo quedara claro entre ellos.

Le costó mucho convencer a Blaine de que ya lo había perdonado por haberlo empujado y que no le había pasado nada. Para su sorpresa el ojimiel lo abrazó – no quiero hacerte daño Kurt, nunca. Eres tan importante para mí y saber que lo hice y te provoqué miedo, eso me está matando.

- Blaine, por favor, pensé que habíamos acordado que eso ya quedó atrás. Está olvidado y no hay más nada que hablar al respecto. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo y que no se va a volver a repetir, eres sincero en tus palabras, lo noto por la forma en la que me miras. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas y no toquemos más este tema?

- ¿Me das un beso? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Te doy todos los besos que quieras – se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, cuando se separaron Kurt puso su mano en el rostro de Blaine, del lado que tenía cubierto con el cabello y éste le cogió la mano y se la apartó despacio.

- No hagas eso por favor! No toques ese lado.

- ¿Por qué Blaine? Quiero saber por qué siempre lo tapas con el cabello. ¿Qué hay que yo no pueda ver? – el ojimiel sólo negó con la cabeza y Kurt suspiró – está bien por ahora, no te voy a insistir, pero me vas a tener que contar en algún momento porque no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros. Te prometo que lo que sea que estés ocultando, no voy a juzgarlo ni mirarlo mal ni ninguna cosa que te preocupe – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Kurt! Espero poder contarte algún día y tener el suficiente valor para mostrarte.

- Sabré esperar, pero ahora quiero que sigamos con las cosas que me escribiste. Algo que me perturba es que dijiste que no eres bueno ni para mí ni para nadie, que no vales la pena y no quieres contaminarme. También dijiste que tu felicidad nunca dura porque o lastimas o te lastiman. Explícame eso. Supongo que tiene que ver con tu historia y lo que me dijiste que me contarías en algún momento, pero ese momento ha llegado, así que…

Blaine bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza – Kurt lo tomó de la mano y se la sostuvo con fuerza para darle ánimos, el ojimiel respiró profundamente y miró a Kurt – Tengo miedo de estropear esto que hay entre nosotros o de que me lastimes de alguna forma.

- Eso no va a pasar Blaine, sé que estás poniendo todo de tu parte y que lo nuestro va a funcionar muy bien. Por mi parte, te quiero mucho, estoy enamorado de ti y te voy a hacer feliz, quiero darte la felicidad y el amor que mereces y el tiempo me va a permitir demostrártelo, nunca te voy a dañar, lo prometo.

- No es fácil hablar de esto Kurt, tiene que ver con las parejas que he tenido y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, además de que es raro que la persona a la que quieres te pregunte por tus ex parejas.

- No te he juzgado por nada de lo que me has contado hasta ahora, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo? Y si te pregunto es porque quiero y necesito saber esos detalles que te han marcado. Has vivido cosas que te han hecho daño y ahora te mantienen encerrado en ese caparazón y poniendo muros altos constantemente para alejar a las personas. Quiero ser capaz de ayudarte a superar todo y que tengas una mejor calidad de vida.

- Eres tan dulce y bueno Kurt que no sé si eres real.

El ojiazul lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento – "¿Qué tan real te pareció eso? Ahora, sólo cuéntame".

- ¿Recuerdas que te había platicado de mi primer novio?

- Sí y me contaste hasta que tu tío los encontró en su casa.

_Bien, ese día Bryan y yo cumplíamos tres meses y estábamos en su cama besándonos, él me pidió que hiciéramos el amor y acepté._

_Teníamos el torso desnudo y básicamente sólo nos besábamos, mis manos estaban en su espalda y él pasaba sus dedos lentamente por un costado de mi cuerpo, luego de varios minutos empezó a bajarme el pantalón lentamente, apenas lo había deslizado hasta la cadera y de pronto escuché a mi tío gritando como loco. Nunca supe cómo se enteró de lo mío con Bryan ni cómo consiguió su dirección, pero ahí estaba y nos insultó de todas las formas posibles, agarró a Bryan de los hombros y lo levantó de la cama y luego lo golpeó y lo tiró al piso._

_Estaba tan asustado que no podía moverme, pero cuando lo vi en el piso, quise acercarme a ayudarlo, mi tío me agarró por el cabello y empezó a arrastrarme sacándome no sólo de la habitación sino de la casa, me aventó dentro de su auto y todo el trayecto me fue insultando. Al llegar, traté de quedarme en un rincón del auto pero él logró agarrarme nuevamente del cabello y me hizo bajar y luego entrar a su casa. _

_Una vez ahí me empezó a abofetear hasta que se cansó y me aventó contra la pared. Estaba tan aturdido, muerto de miedo, adolorido y lo siguiente que pasó fue sentir su cinturón en mi espalda. No fueron muchos golpes, pero fueron horribles, era una mezcla entre ardor y dolor, luego me empujó hasta llegar a mi habitación y ahí me encerró._

_Lo que sentí en ese momento no podría describirlo porque jamás encontraría las palabras adecuadas, pero puede resumirse en un pensamiento: deseaba haber muerto en el accidente._

_Luego de un par de días, cuando no tenía mi puerta cerrada, pues debía seguir haciendo las cosas de la casa, aproveché que fue a bañarse y me escapé y fui a buscar a mi abuelo. Le pedí que me dejara quedarme con él, le dije que lo necesitaba mucho, pero nunca le conté lo que había sucedido, pero por supuesto le rogué que no le dijera nada a mi tío._

_Los siguientes días fingí estar enfermo, aunque realmente me sentía muy mal física y anímicamente, así que permanecí en cama. Durante ese tiempo esperaba que Bryan me mandara algún mensaje o me llamara, pero eso nunca pasó, supuse que debía estar asustado, así que el siguiente lunes fui a clases, necesitaba verlo. Cuando nos encontramos, me abrazó y me preguntó por lo que había pasado y le conté todo, él estaba tan asustado como yo, pero me dijo que íbamos a salir de eso juntos. De algún modo me consolaba que se preocupara por mí y que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro._

_Lamentablemente mi tío me descubrió cuando un amigo llamó a su casa para preguntarme algo sobre un trabajo que debíamos entregar, así que al día siguiente me estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela y me hizo regresar a su casa. Por supuesto, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno a partir de ese momento._

**_::::::::_**

_Un día, estaba haciendo la tarea, me encontraba solo pues era sábado y a mi tío le había tocado trabajar, me había dicho que llegaría a las seis y debía tener todas las cosas de la casa hechas y mis tareas terminadas también. Sonó el timbre y para mi sorpresa era Bryan, pensé que se había vuelto loco por atreverse a ir y yo estaba más loco por haberlo dejado pasar, pero era medio día y mi tío no llegaría hasta dentro de seis horas, así que pensé que no habría problema si pasábamos juntos un momento._

_Platicamos y como solía hacerlo antes, me ayudó con lo de la casa. Estábamos en el sofá sentados y me abrazó, empezó a decirme cosas bonitas y que siempre me iba a cuidar y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a mi tío y así. Antes de darnos cuenta nos estábamos besando y al poco tiempo lo tenía encima de mí pidiéndome que hiciéramos el amor, pero tenía miedo de que mi tío fuera a llegar antes de la hora y nos encontrara, así que me negué._

_A partir de ese momento, todos los días me hacía sugerencias, se ponía extra cariñoso, me besaba más profundo, pero no podía, cada vez que estábamos en un momento intenso, recordaba lo que pasó con mi tío y simplemente me aterraba. _

_Pasó poco más de un mes y ese día salimos temprano de la escuela por un problema en la ventilación, así que me invitó a su casa, para mí era difícil estar en su habitación sin que los recuerdos llegaran a mi mente, pero me dijo que debía superarlo y muchas cosas más. Dejé que me convenciera y fuimos hasta allá. En cuanto entramos en su habitación empezó a insinuarse y besarme en una forma tal que me dejé llevar y acepté que lo hiciéramos._

_Estaba sumamente nervioso, era mi primera vez y deseaba que fuera perfecta. Quería mucho a Bryan y que él fuese el primero significaba mucho para mí. Las cosas se fueron dando y él iba muy rápido para mi gusto, esperaba que fuera más romántico y despacio, a más de que mi mente no estaba al 100% ya que por momentos miraba la puerta como esperando que mi tío entrase, pero luego trataba de enfocarme en lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Al terminar fue muy raro, esperaba que fuese diferente, sentir algo especial, sentirme especial y amado, pero no fue así. Bryan me besó en la frente y luego me dio la espalda. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, me sentía vulnerable, así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé, luego le dije lo mucho que lo quería, giró la cabeza, me miró y me dijo que también me quería y sujetó mi mano. No era lo que estaba esperando, pero era algo al menos._

_Los siguientes días fueron confusos, a veces era el mismo chico cariñoso y preocupado por mí y otros días estaba tan distante y no entendía a qué se debía su cambio._

**_::::::::_**

_Para mi mala suerte, mi tío nos vio saliendo del cine y empezó a volverse loco, traté de convencerlo que era un amigo con el que nos habíamos encontrado saliendo de la película ya que no lo había reconocido, sin embargo armó toda una escena, pero sin llegar a mayores consecuencias, supongo que por estar rodeado de tantas personas._

_Tuve que esperar hasta el lunes para vernos y cuando llegué a la escuela estaba con sus amigos, me acerqué a saludarlo y él me alejó con la mano, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se agrietaba. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y dijo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por otro mal momento por culpa de mi tío, que estaba cansado de esa situación, que yo no lo valía y que ni siquiera era bueno en la cama como para hacer el esfuerzo._

_Sus amigos, a excepción de uno de ellos, sólo me miraron y empezaron a reírse. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como estar en medio de una pesadilla. Le pedí que fuéramos a otro lugar a hablar y me contestó que no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y que por si no me había quedado claro, ya no éramos novios._

_A los pocos días lo vi coqueteando con otro chico y cuando me acerqué a él lo besó apasionadamente en frente mío. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible, era como si alguien me estuviese desgarrando por dentro y me deprimí mucho._

* * *

><p><em>Al cabo de un tiempo, uno de sus amigos, Joseph, el que no se rió de lo que había pasado, se me declaró, me dijo que siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia mí, pero por respeto a que estaba en una relación con Bryan no me había dicho nada. En mi desesperación por sentirme mejor, acepté salir con él, pero le aclaré que yo no lo veía de la misma forma y que me diera tiempo y él aceptó. <em>

_Las cosas entre nosotros iban bien, él era lindo conmigo, pero sentía que no podía confiar como antes. Un día me dijo que me iba a demostrar que realmente me quería y que se enfrentaría a mi tío. Sus palabras eran tan familiares para mí, era lo que Bryan siempre me había dicho, así que no les di importancia, hasta que apareció en la casa y lo vi hablando con mi tío. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba cuando le decía que él estaba enamorado de mí y que llevábamos saliendo un tiempo. Como imaginarás, mi tío se convirtió en una fiera, lo insultó y empezó a golpearlo, incluso lo amenazó y traté de defenderlo, pero no me fue nada bien, la paliza que me dio fue peor que la de la vez anterior, tanto así que no me podía ni siquiera levantar de la cama._

_Joseph me llamó, me dijo que estaba muy preocupado por mí y que debía buscar la forma de alejarme de ese lugar. Estaba muy asustado, lo podía escuchar en su voz, de hecho, me contó que se iba a cambiar no sólo de escuela sino que se iría a vivir a otra parte porque tenía miedo de que mi tío le hiciera algo. Me sorprendí cuando me propuso que me fuese con él y por un momento me vi tentado a aceptar, pero desistí de la idea, porque tenía miedo de que si mi tío nos encontraba, le pudiera hacer daño, así que le agradecí que se preocupara por mi bienestar y nos despedimos. Nunca más volví a saber de él._

_Cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes, me volví a escapar de la casa y regresé con mi abuelo inventándole mil excusas, sin embargo él sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía cómo comprobarlo y yo una vez más, por miedo no le dije nada._


	20. Capítulo 20: NOVIOS

*** _jeny_ **Lamentablemente su tío cambió mucho con él :(

*** _robinnxc_ **Blaine ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero Kurt ahora está ahí para ayudarlo :) Que tengas lindo día!

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho, ahora que Kurt llegó a su vida, esperemos que las cosas cambien ;)

*** _Georgi G_ **El tío de Blaine le hizo la vida miserable, afortunadamente ahora ya es un adulto y no vive más con él.

*** _Obed Lopez_ **Sabes que amo tus comentarios y me motivas a seguir escribiendo. No dejes que nunca nada te detenga y es todo un placer alimentar tu espíritu :) Gracias por seguir leyéndome, mientras hayan personas como tú a las que les guste lo que hago, seguiré escribiendo. Un abrazo inmenso.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20:<strong>

**"****Novios"**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Esa vez estuve menos tiempo con mi abuelo, ya que mi tío descubrió enseguida donde estaba y me obligó a regresar. No entendía cuál era su afán en hacerme volver si no me quería y yo no era más que una carga para él. Pero al parecer ese era mi destino, sufrir constantemente._

_Cansado de sus groserías y maltratos, principalmente por mi orientación sexual, uno de mis amigos me dio una idea, que al comienzo consideré descabellada, pero luego me resultó lógica, así que decidí hacerlo y empecé a hacerme pasar por hétero._

_Estaba conversando con mi amigo sobre eso en una de las clases y una chica había escuchado todo, pero nunca lo supe hasta mucho después. Ella era amable, agradable, divertida, nos llevábamos bien y un día me decidí y la invité a salir y ahí empezó todo. Al comienzo para mí era como un juego, pero ella iba en serio y me sentí mal, pues no quería herir sus sentimientos como lo hicieron conmigo, así que traté de corresponderle y llevar con seriedad nuestra relación._

_Un día llamó a la casa y por supuesto mi tío contestó, le pidió hablar conmigo y le dijo que era mi novia. Mi tío estaba tan sorprendido que me pasó el teléfono, estuvimos platicando un rato y luego de terminar la llamada, él me esperaba para que le dé una explicación. Le dije que cuando la conocí, me había dado cuenta de que me gustaban las chicas y lo otro no había sido más que una fase, que había estado confundido pero que todo estaba claro ya._

_Las cosas cambiaron para bien en casa, no del todo, pero sí mejoraron, mi tío la invitaba a que pasara con nosotros, hasta su actitud conmigo se había amortiguado un poco y yo seguía repitiendo la misma historia. Incluso hubo un momento en donde me aferré a la idea de que realmente eso era lo que había pasado, que siempre había estado confundido y por fin se habían despejado mis dudas y en verdad era hétero._

_La relación siguió avanzando y estaba bastante encariñado con ella honestamente, pero noté que empezó a ponerse algo exigente, más no le di mucha importancia, mis amigos decían que así son las mujeres. Lo que me preocupaba era que ella empezaba a hacerme insinuaciones de que quería ir más lejos y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Lisa era bastante atrevida en cuanto al aspecto sexual, así que no tenía reparo en tocarme o pedirme que la toque. _

_Llevábamos juntos seis meses y cada vez era más atrevida y empezaba a cuestionarme sobre varias cosas, siempre resaltaba el hecho de que no entendía cómo era posible que dos adolescentes llevando juntos tanto tiempo nunca hubiesen intimidado de ninguna forma y tenía todo la razón, así que decidí que debíamos hacerlo y pasó, hicimos varias cosas que ella quería y finalmente terminamos haciendo el amor, pero jamás sentí nada, todo era tan raro._

_Pensé que tal vez por ser la primera experiencia con una mujer y que luego las cosas mejorarían, pero no fue así, cada vez que intimábamos de alguna forma, me sentía igual. Luego Lisa se volvió mucho más exigente en todos los aspectos, y un día discutimos porque ella quería que le compre algo sumamente costoso y no tenía cómo hacerlo, así que empezó a reclamarme y decirme que era mi obligación complacerla en todo y honestamente, siempre traté de hacerlo, pero ahora la dulce chica había desaparecido y antes de darme cuenta, empezó a chantajearme con contarle la verdad a mi tío. Me dijo que había escuchado las diferentes conversaciones que tuve con mi amigo acerca de hacerme pasar por hétero y un sin número de cosas más._

_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué la vida se empeñaba en ponerme a las peores personas en mi camino. Obviamente estaba preocupado y accedí a todas sus exigencias de la mejor forma posible, llegué inclusive a vender varias de mis cosas para poder tener algo de dinero y cubrir sus gustos hasta que ya no tuve más que vender y no tuve más de dónde conseguir dinero y ella lo sabía, fue entonces cuando decidió terminar la relación. Ese día me dijo cosas tan crueles, habló de cómo había fingido todo el tiempo, que detestaba besarme y que hacerlo conmigo era la peor cosa del mundo porque jamás la hice sentir nada, sus palabras exactas fueron "eres un asco en la cama"._

_Entonces empecé a cuestionarme qué estaba mal conmigo, claramente el problema era yo, porque estuve con un hombre y la experiencia no fue buena, estuve con una mujer y la experiencia tampoco fue buena, en ninguno de los dos casos llegué sentir nada, además de que ambos dijeron que yo era pésimo en la intimidad. _

_Me sentía mal realmente, era pésimo como pareja, debía serlo ya que ninguna de mis relaciones había funcionado, era pésimo besando, era pésimo en la cama, ambos me lo dejaron muy en claro, además de que resaltaron que yo no era alguien con quien valía la pena estar, así que empecé a resignarme a que mi destino era estar solo._

**_::::::::_**

A ese punto, Blaine estaba llorando y ya no podía hablar, sintió los brazos de Kurt rodeándolo y se aferró a él.

- Lamento mucho que ellos no vieran lo extraordinario que eres y te hayan hecho sentir de esa manera. No hay nada malo contigo, sólo te topaste con las personas incorrectas. Eso no significa que no eres digno de nadie, ellos no fueron dignos de ti Blaine. Tu primer noviazgo no debió terminar así, tu primera vez debió ser hermosa y definitivamente no debiste pasar por lo de pretender ser alguien diferente con esa chica, y todavía se atrevieron a decirte cosas feas. Esos dos no valen la pena, son ellos quienes no lo valen, no tú, tú eres hermoso en todo sentido y vales mucho, ¿me escuchas? Vales mucho Blaine, mucho más de lo que tú mismo crees – las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro copiosamente, a pesar de que trataba de ser fuerte para el ojimiel.

- Y si es así, ¿por qué nadie puede verlo Kurt?

- ¿Estás bromeando? Ese chico Joseph lo vio, lamentablemente las cosas se dieron de esa forma y él tuvo que irse, pero te pidió que te fueras con él y en cierta forma me alegro de que no lo hicieras, porque entonces no te hubiera conocido – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tus amigos también vieron lo valioso y maravilloso que eres y no sé por qué te alejaste de ellos. En la oficina, Brittney se dio cuenta enseguida, Tina igual y ni qué decir de mí, porque pienso que eres increíble, tanto que me enamoré de ti. Y ahí tienes a Santana ahora. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas más personas, sólo que por los muros que has levantado, no te has dado cuenta, pero vamos a trabajar en eso, te voy a ayudar a superar todo lo que llevas por dentro y te ha lastimado, lo vamos a superar juntos, lo prometo.

- No sé qué decir, no creo que…

- No tienes nada que decir, sólo confía en mí, nunca voy a defraudar tu confianza – se sonrieron y permanecieron en silencio.

- Kurt… yo… mmm… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro que sí, dime.

- ¿Te gusta… em… como… beso?

- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta! ¿O es que me has escuchado quejarme? Blaine, tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, enfócate en el presente, no pienses en ellos, tus pensamientos tienen que ser para mí. ¿O me estás comparando?

- No, no, claro que no, no podría, pero ahora que hemos estado hablando de eso, sus voces retumban en mi cabeza sobre lo malo que soy besando, lo malo que soy en…

- Me encanta besarte, me encantan tus labios porque son gruesos y tan suaves, me encanta que me beses, me encanta el roce de nuestras lenguas, me encanta que muerdas mi labio delicadamente, me encanta cuando me das acceso a tu boca, me encanta darte acceso a la mía, me encanta lo que me haces sentir con cada beso, no importa si es uno muy pequeño, si es sólo un roce de labios o si es uno profundo, si es romántico o si es apasionado, todos y cada uno de los besos que nos hemos dado hasta ahora han sido más que perfectos, me han fascinado y me han hecho sentir muchas cosas. Es más, en este momento tengo ganas de besarte mucho, hasta que amanezca.

- Kurt, ya amaneció – sonrió un poco - ¿Realmente te gusta?

- Sí, me gusta Blaine, ya te dije que no sólo eso, me encantas tú, me encantan tus labios y me encanta la forma en la que me besas y es totalmente cierto lo de que quiero besarte sin detenernos, hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento y aun así, seguirnos besando hasta perder el sentido.

- Eso me gustaría – se sonrojó.

- Blaine, eres tan dulce, te sonrojaste. Ven acá y déjame demostrarte lo que te dije, prefiero los hechos a las palabras – se acercó y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Sus labios se movían con total sincronía y encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos a la medida perfecta del otro.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Blaine soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

- Lo lamento, no quise arruinarlo, es sólo que me duele la espalda y creo que hice un mal movimiento.

- Primero, no arruinaste nada, porque pienso continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo – le guiñó el ojo – segundo, es lógico que te duela la espalda, a mí también me duele, llevamos horas aquí sentados y creo que deberíamos levantarnos y estirar un poco los músculos – se pusieron de pie y Kurt empezó a frotar pequeños círculos en la espalda de Blaine – esto te va a ayudar a relajarte – al cabo de varios minutos cambiaron y Blaine masajeó la espalda de Kurt.

- Sr. Anderson – el ojimiel rió ante esto – estos labios lo necesitan – hizo un movimiento con el dedo para que se acerque y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, al cabo de varios minutos, Kurt lo haló hacia la cama y se sentaron, siguieron besándose sólo para tomar aliento – quiero acostarme – dijo el ojiazul y Blaine lo miró algo preocupado – no pienses mal, sólo quiero que estemos más cómodos porque quiero seguir besándote hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo – el moreno asintió y empezaron a acomodarse en la cama quedando de frente y la sesión de besos continuó.

- Te quiero Kurt, te quiero tanto – susurraba en medio de los besos.

- También te quiero, más de lo que imaginas. Espera, esto no está bien – detuvo el beso – me refiero a que falta algo importante – tomó la mano del ojimiel y depositó suaves besos en cada uno de sus nudillos – Blaine, ¿me darías la inmensa dicha de ser mi novio?

- ¿Tu novio? – preguntó emocionado y Kurt asintió.

- Sí, claro que sí quiero! Ahora soy tu novio – sonrió, pero las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

- Por favor no llores, me duele mucho verte llorar.

- ¿Qué hay si lo arruino? No quiero arruinar esto.

- No lo harás, confío en ti Blaine, mi corazón me dice que lo nuestro va a funcionar porque ambos vamos a dar todo de nosotros para que así sea, ¿sabes por qué? Porque nos queremos – le secó las lágrimas, pero estas seguían brotando - ¿Te puedo cantar algo? Me gusta mucho cantar y en este momento hay algo que te quiero dedicar.

- ¿Me vas a dedicar una canción? Sí, quiero oírla – se mordió el labio.

- Hey! No hagas eso! Sólo yo puedo morder esos labios – el ojimiel se rió – Kurt lo tomó de la mano – tu sonrisa es hermosa – le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de secar nuevamente las lágrimas que estaban ahí depositadas. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Blaine.

.

_Por mucho que te culpes_

_No puedes ser culpado por la forma_

_En la que te sientes_

_No tenías ningún ejemplo de lo que es_

_Un amor remotamente verdadero_

_¿Cómo puedes entender algo_

_Que nunca has tenido?_

_Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte con todo eso_

.

_Puedo ver el dolor detrás de los ojos_

_Ha estado ahí por un buen rato_

_Sólo quiero ser el primero_

_Que te recuerde lo que es sonreír_

_Me gustaría ser quien te muestre_

_Lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer realmente._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, puedo ayudar._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Un corazón adormecido_

_Es traído a la vida_

_Te llevaré allí._

.

_Déjame amarte_

_Y te amaré_

_Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

_Déjame amarte_

_Sé que te es difícil hacerlo_

_No tengas miedo, puedo ayudar._

.

Blaine lloró con mucho sentimiento y luego miró a Kurt – nunca me habían dedicado una canción, es hermosa, gracias!

- ¿Tan feo canto que te hice llorar?

- Blaine se rió – oh no, cantas hermoso, tu voz es preciosa Kurt, es sólo que esa canción me llegó porque me sentí tan identificado.

- ¿Me vas a dejar amarte como mereces y demostrarte lo mucho que vales? – miró con ojos suplicantes y Blaine asintió y luego se limpió el rostro.

- Eres sin lugar a duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Mi novio, me gusta como suena – sonrió.

- Y a mí me gusta ser tu novio – Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa – prometo ser un buen novio – lo besó – te voy a querer – (otro beso) – te voy a cuidar mucho – (más besos) – te voy a hacer feliz.

- Prometo poner todo de mí – (besos) – para darte la felicidad que mereces – (muchos más besos) – voy a ser el mejor novio.

La sesión de besos continuó hasta que a ambos les dolieron los labios y tuvieron que hacer una pausa. Blaine juntó su frente con la de Kurt y se miraron fijamente, luego se sonrieron y no pasó mucho antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

.

.

**CANCIÓN:**

Let Me Love You (Versión Glee)


	21. Capítulo 21: A SALVO

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Blaine ha sufrido mucho y Kurt llegó en el mejor momento y ambos están dispuestos a hacerse felices mutuamente :) Pronto se sabrá lo que tiene Blaine en el rostro y Kurt lo convencerá de un cambio de look ;)

* **_brendaledesma33_ **Blaine pasó por mucho, pero Kurt no lo va a dejar solo. Me alegra que te gustara la canción, la amo y sí, me pareció perfecta para esta historia :')

*** _Georgi G._ **Siii, finalmente son novios :")

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Que leyeras todos los capítulos en un día fue increíble :O Me alegra muchísimo que esta historia tehaya atrapado y que te haya tocado *-*

*** _Obed Lopez_ **Sabes que te adoro y me alegra cada vez que puedes leerme :) Mantente siempre firme! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

*** ****_PameCrissColferette_** Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando tanto :) Sí, son divinos.

*** _robinnxc_ **Después de todo lo que ha vivido Blaine, necesita amor y un poco de esa dulzura de Kurt. Finalmente sus sentimientos quedaron al descubierto :)

*** _jeny_ **Sí, su tío es terrible y le hizo la vida insoportable :(

*** _Candy Criss_** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :) No, esa canción es de Ne-Yo, pero para el fic definitivamente va en versión Glee, es hermosa así *-*

Pobre de Blaine que pasó por tanto y esas parejas que tuvo no lo merecían definitivamente, pero ahora llegó Kurt a su vida.

Sí, se sabrá más de la historia de Kurt, Blaine querrá conocer su pasado, aunque eso no será muy bueno al comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21:<strong>

**"****A Salvo"**

* * *

><p>Blaine despertó y sintió a alguien en su cama, no estaba pegado a su cuerpo, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba, por un momento se asustó y abrió los ojos haciendo fuerza y luchando contra el sueño que todavía sentía y fue cuando vio a Kurt plácidamente dormido y sosteniendo su mano. De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse afortunado de que la vida le hubiese puesto a Kurt en su camino, pero de la misma forma no pudo evitar empezar a llorar al pensar en cómo era posible que alguien tan maravilloso se hubiese fijado en él.<p>

- Detente Blaine – se dijo a sí mismo – deja de decir esas cosas, estás sucio y roto, pero todavía vales aunque sea un poco, pero vales, tienes que creerlo, por Kurt.

- Claro que vales – dijo el ojiazul haciéndolo asustarse – vales mucho y no tienes que creerlo por mí, sino por ti.

- No quise despertarte, lo siento.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Me alegra que estés tratando de cambiar la perspectiva sobre ti y sé que no será fácil, pero lo vas a lograr – se acercó y le dio un beso suave en la comisura de los labios – estoy aquí contigo y lo haré a lo largo de todo el camino.

No quiero que llores más por favor – empezó a besar cada una de las lágrimas que caían invasivas, Blaine lo miró fijamente y lo besó profundamente, luego de eso permanecieron acostados dándose pequeños besos hasta que Kurt se levantó para preparar algo de comer.

- Quiero contarte el resto de la historia, creo que si no lo hago ahora, no podré después. En este momento es cuando siento el valor para hablar de ello.

- Seguro Blaine, hubiera preferido que te tomes un descanso, porque no ha sido fácil recordar todo, pero si sientes que es el momento, estoy listo para escucharte – se sentaron en el sofá y el castaño tomó la mano del ojimiel entre las suyas y éste respiró profundamente.

**::::::::**

_Mi tío empezó a cuestionarme luego de un tiempo por qué Lisa ya no iba a la casa, así que tuve que decirle que habíamos terminado y él se empeñó en que debía conseguir otra novia, me atormentaba con lo mismo todos los días y una noche le dije que me dejara tranquilo, que no me interesaba tener otra novia y él empezó a ofenderme, decía que si nuevamente había recaído en la porquería de ser homosexual, él me iba a quitar eso a golpes y que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Con todas las cosas que me habían pasado más sus insultos, me sentía furioso y esa noche decidí enfrentarlo._

_Ya no era el chico de 15 años asustado que llevó a vivir a su casa, había crecido y me sentía más fuerte físicamente, era un chico de 17 años que le había aguantado muchas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a que eso continuara, por primera vez me defendí, contesté cada una de las cosas que me espetó y le dije todo lo que pensaba de él y como el alma de mi padre probablemente no tenía descanso porque había confiado en él para que me cuidara y sólo me había maltratado. Cuando me quiso pegar, lo empujé y le grité que nunca más iba a permitir que me pusiera una mano encima, tomé la llave del cajón y me encerré en mi habitación._

_Él estaba como loco golpeando la puerta, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tirarla, afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Esa noche no pude dormir, tenía miedo de que lograra entrar y me sorprendiera dormido, entonces no podría hacer nada para defenderme._

_Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, permanecí encerrado y él cada cierto tiempo empezaba a golpear la puerta y a gritarme todo tipo de cosas y que no se iba a mover de la casa hasta que yo saliera, que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento o morirme en la habitación, pues no iba a resistir seguir sin comer nada y tenía razón, me empezaba a sentir mal y el estómago me dolía mucho, pero definitivamente no pensaba darle el gusto de que me volviera a hacer daño._

**::::**

_A la mañana siguiente lo escuché discutir por teléfono, por lo que escuché, lo llamaban del trabajo ya que no se había presentado y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi tío no estaba bien, había tanto odio en él, que por dañarme había descuidado todo, hasta su trabajo, y fue cuando sentí miedo en verdad. Tenía que irme de esa casa de inmediato, así que comencé a empacar lo poco que tenía, básicamente era mi ropa y el material de la escuela. _

_Mantenía la esperanza de que él se fuera y así pudiera escaparme. Cuando escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse, sentí un gran alivio, sabía que esa era mi oportunidad para alejarme de ese lugar. Esperé lo que consideré un tiempo prudencial antes de abrir la puerta, sólo para asegurarme de que no sucediera que por esas cosas de la vida él fuese a regresar y me encontrara._

_Salí con mi maleta despacio, como si alguien pudiese escucharme, creo que estaba paranoico en ese momento luego de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo, me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo, me sentía débil y el dolor de estómago me estaba matando. No podía creer lo que veía, las repisas donde hay alimentos guardados, estaban cerradas con candado y el refrigerador estaba vacío, así se aseguró que no pudiera comer nada y sabía que estaba débil, por lo que no llegaría lejos._

_Y entendí que no se trataba de que mi tío estuviera lleno de resentimiento y odio hacia mí, se trataba de que estaba mal de la cabeza. Me sentí aterrado en ese momento, pero en cierta forma agradecido, porque si él estaba tan mal, era un milagro que yo siguiera vivo o que no me hubiese hecho algo muy malo. _

_El dolor de estómago cada vez era más fuerte, así que tuve que sentarme en el sofá, sabía que no podía perder tiempo, ya que nada me aseguraba que mi tío no regresaría en cualquier momento, ahora lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa. Debido a que el dolor se empezaba a intensificar, decidí llamar a mi abuelo para que me fuese a buscar, pero no estaba en casa, así que le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora indicándole que no me sentía bien y que necesitaba que me recogiera. Sólo me quedaba esperar que escuchara el mensaje a tiempo._

_Me di cuenta de que era un error permanecer en esa casa, sabía que el dolor no me iba a dejar avanzar mucho, pero por lo menos podía esconderme en algún lugar cercano hasta que mi abuelo llegara. Salí de ahí y me metí detrás de unos arbustos sentándome a esperar, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí escondido, pero se me hizo eterno. De pronto recordé que había dejado mi celular en la mesa central, junto al sofá y tal vez mi abuelo podría estarme llamando, ya que en el mensaje le pedí que me avisara cuando estuviera cerca, así que necesitaba regresar a buscarlo._

_Y ese fue mi más grande error, entré a la casa y avancé hacia la mesa, pero mi teléfono no estaba, pensé que tal vez por el dolor que sentía, el cual se agravaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, me había confundido y lo había dejado en otro lugar. Empecé a buscarlo desesperado y fue cuando escuché su voz._

_- ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó sarcásticamente y giré para encontrarme con mi tío sosteniendo mi teléfono. ¿Cuándo regresó?, no tengo la menor idea, pero eso me hizo pensar que permanecí detrás de los arbustos más tiempo del que había imaginado._

_Traté de correr, pero el maldito dolor no me permitía moverme con agilidad, así que resultó más fácil para él agarrarme de un brazo y empezar a agredirme, por más que quise defenderme como la vez anterior, estaba muy débil por pasar tantos días sin comer absolutamente nada, así que no fue mucho lo que pude hacer realmente._

_Tenía mucho miedo, llegué a pensar que tal vez esa era mi fin cuando sentí sus golpes con tanta furia y todos sus insultos. Mentiría si te dijera con qué me estaba pegando, porque antes de darme cuenta estaba en el piso y por reflejo, lo que hice fue cubrir mi cabeza con los brazos mientras me seguía atacando como una fiera salvaje. _

_Supongo que debo haber perdido el conocimiento porque no recuerdo más, hasta cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi abuelo arrodillado al pie mío, me sacudía tratando de hacerme reaccionar, pude girar un poco la cabeza y vi el terror en sus ojos y las lágrimas rodando sin control. Me decía que resistiera, que la ambulancia estaba en camino y cerré los ojos. _

_Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama de hospital, con mi abuelo sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, claro que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de donde estaba y entendí la gravedad de lo que mi tío me había hecho._

**::::**

_Empecé a llorar en silencio, pues no quería despertar a mi abuelo, pero empecé a sentir un dolor agonizante en todo el cuerpo y solté un grito que no pude controlar. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, era terrible, enseguida tenía a mi abuelo tratando de calmarme y a los médicos revisándome e inyectándome varias cosas._

_Los siguientes días los pasé en el hospital y mi abuelo intentaba que le diga lo que había ocurrido, pero yo no estaba listo para hablar. Me dieron el alta y fuimos a su casa, me dijo que él que me iba a cuidar hasta que estuviera bien. Pasaron dos días cuando me contó que había hablado con mi tío y entré en pánico, literalmente tuve un ataque de pánico, pero afortunadamente mi abuelo había contratado a dos personas para que lo ayudaran conmigo y uno de ellos creo que me sedó._

_Cuando volví a despertar, le dije a mi abuelo que le contaría todo y así lo hice, le conté absolutamente todo, desde el día que mi tío me llevó a vivir con él hasta lo que sucedió antes de que él me encontrara en el piso de la casa._

_Nunca vi a mi abuelo tan mal y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, por su salud no debía tener esa clase de impactos, pero era inevitable hacerle saber lo que me había ocurrido. Fueron días terribles porque era revivir cada cosa por la que pasé, pero él permaneció a mi lado y se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta._

_Cada noche tenía montones de pesadillas, fue todo un proceso poder empezar a dormir tranquilo. Cuando mi abuelo me dijo que iba a demandar a mi tío, le pedí que lo que yo quería era que consiguiera mi custodia, yo seguía siendo menor de edad y mi tío podía llevarme con él cuando quisiera y eso me aterraba. _

_No tenía idea de lo que mi abuelo había hecho, pero pocos días después me contó que ahora él tenía mi custodia, no lo podía creer, así de fácil había resultado y pensé en lo estúpido que fui, porque si le hubiese contado todo desde el principio, me hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Con el tiempo me enteré lo que mi abuelo hizo y aunque me enojé al comienzo, luego se lo agradecí infinitamente._

_Había sido rescatado del infierno en el que estuve por dos años y no lo podía creer, a veces me parecía que estaba soñando y que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no, esa era mi nueva realidad, estaba en un ambiente seguro, en donde podía sentirme tranquilo cada día y mi abuelo lo había logrado._

**::::::::**

- Lo siento Kurt, mojé toda tu camisa – dijo entre sollozos.

- Eso no importa. Dios, no puedo creer que pasaras por todo eso – dijo el castaño llorando – no fue justo – abrazó más fuerte al ojimiel y éste se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Kurt.

Lloraron abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire - no merecías lo que pasó Blaine. Sin embargo el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero sí puedes construir un nuevo y mejor futuro y yo estoy aquí para ti y estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Te lo prometí antes y lo sostengo, nunca, jamás te voy a dañar de ninguna forma, voy a cuidarte siempre y darte todo el amor que mereces.

- No quiero que sientas lástima por mi Kurt.

- Blaine, sabes que te quiero y que estoy enamorado de ti, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en que siento lástima por ti, porque no hay nada más lejano a eso. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas y soy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

- Tengo miedo de que dejes de quererme.

- Nunca voy a dejar de quererte Blaine, nunca, lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no he terminado de contarme sobre mi pasado y hay cosas que hice de las que no estoy orgulloso y cuando las sepas, tal vez te des cuenta de que ya no me quieres en tu vida.

Kurt acunó el rostro de Blaine con sus dos manos y lo miró fijamente – eso no va a pasar – lo besó con todo el amor del mundo.


	22. Capítulo 22: DE REGRESO A LA OFICINA

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 22<span>:**

**"****De Regreso a la Oficina"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine trataba de arrimarse más a Kurt, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. El castaño se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No, nada Kurt – contestó algo nervioso.

- Blaine, somos novios, la confianza y la comunicación son parte muy importante en toda relación. Creo que ya habíamos establecido que podemos decirnos todo, quiero que lo hagamos, no sólo los aspectos de nuestras vidas, sino también lo que nos gusta y lo que no, lo que nos hace felices, lo que nos incomoda y todo en sí, no importa si es algo grande o muy pequeño, no demos guardárnoslo, debemos compartirlo con el otro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Bien, entonces dime qué ocurre.

- Es que… yo sólo… emm… quería… yo quiero… poner… no, nada, olvídalo.

- Blaine… confías en mí como para contarme cosas tan íntimas de tu vida y no para esto, no es lógico.

- Lo siento, es que es algo tonto, pero quería…

- Nada de lo que quieras hacer conmigo o que hagamos juntos es tonto. Somos novios, no lo olvides, novios y quiero que te sientas en total libertad de expresarte, de hacer lo que deseas, si quieres besarme, abrazarme o cualquier cosa, no te limites ni te detengas, sólo hazlo. Deseo lo mismo para mí, pero entiendo que tienes muros en los cuales todavía hay que trabajar para irlos derribando, así que si quieres que te pregunte primero, lo haré, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo conmigo.

El ojimiel asintió – bien, es que yo quiero acostarme y… quiero poner…

Kurt tenía una idea de lo que Blaine quería hacer, pero deseaba que él se lo dijera, que tuviera la confianza para decir o hacer lo que quería, así que iba a esperar paciente y motivarlo todo lo que fuese necesario.

- Vamos Blaine, dime, compártelo conmigo. Quieres acostarte y poner qué cosa… dímelo por favor.

- Quiero poner mi cabeza – respiró profundamente – en tus piernas.

- ¿Te quieres acostar aquí en el sofá y poner tu cabeza en mis piernas? – el moreno asintió – Me encanta la idea, sólo hazlo, ven – palmeó sus piernas.

Blaine se fue acomodando y sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Puedo acariciarte el cabello? – preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

- No tienes que preguntarme Kurt, sólo si es algo muy grande, pero no quiero que sea pregunta, sino… ay es que… no sé cómo…

- Tranquilo, entiendo – comenzó a sobar sus dedos entre los rizos largos y desordenados.

- Se siente bien – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que te guste, para mí también se siente bien. Tu cabello es tan suave.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos sólo disfrutando de algo tan simple, pero que significaba mucho para ambos.

- Blaine, ¿por qué no te cortas el cabello? No lo tomes a mal, me encanta tu cabello, tus rizos son hermosos, pero está bastante largo ya y está perdiendo la forma.

- No voy a quitar el cabello de mi rostro – dijo con firmeza.

- No he mencionado nada de eso, estoy hablando del largo, te llega casi a los hombros y cortarlo un poco estaría bien. Además, no entiendo por qué debes taparte así, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que nadie vea?

- Tal vez lo corte un poco. No quiero hablar de eso, no me gusta.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea Blaine. Tengo tantas ganas de poder observar tu rostro completo, de mirar tus dos ojos.

- No, eso no va a pasar, tal vez en algún momento te cuente, pero de ahí a mostrarte, hay una gran diferencia. No sé si algún día estaré listo para hacer algo así.

- Sabré esperar, no te voy a presionar a hacer nada que no quieras.

- Gracias Kurt!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por respetarme.

* * *

><p>El moreno se había quedado dormido y de pronto se puso de frente, su cabello se movió un poco y le permitió a Kurt ver un poco más de su rostro, pero no lo suficiente. Era tan fácil sólo aprovechar el momento y retirarle el cabello para ver lo que ocultaba, sin embargo no iba a hacerlo.<p>

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás arrimándola en la pared y comenzó a acariciarle ese lado del cabello, teniendo cuidado de no moverlo indebidamente. Blaine despertó y se asustó al sentir la mano de Kurt de ese lado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la forma en que el ojiazul estaba teniendo cuidado de no quitárselo del rostro, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo. Eso lo hizo sentir un nivel mayor de confianza.

Al poco tiempo el ojiazul se durmió y Blaine se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero luego se percató de que si lo dejaba ahí, iba a tener un fuerte dolor de espalda y cuello, así que decidió llamarlo, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama – descansa un rato, voy por algo de comida – Kurt se acomodó y se volvió a dormir instantáneamente.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y ya estaba anocheciendo, ambos conversaban sobre una película que habían visto mientras terminaban de comer. Luego de una pausa, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt – no quiero que te vayas, ya sé que es imposible, pero me gustaría tanto que te quedes aquí conmigo.

- Mañana debemos trabajar, hoy no fuimos y todavía no sé qué excusa vamos a dar.

- Lo sé Kurt y me preocupa, porque hoy era mi primer día ya como empleado de la empresa.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no me contaste qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, en tu carta decías que ibas a pedir que te cambiaran de sección para no estar conmigo, lo cual debo decir me duele mucho, pero entiendo la situación. Y ahora que ya está todo solucionado entre nosotros, ¿ya no vas a estar?

- El día de mi entrevista final con la Sra. Sylvester, platicamos de varias cosas y ahí le dije lo del cambio de sección, pero ella me contestó que le gustaba como me había desempeñado en donde estaba y que me iba a dar unos días para pensarlo, si estaba convencido de que quería el cambio, ella lo haría y me mandaría a otra parte, aunque prefería que estuviera ahí, sin embargo confiaba en mí y en que lo iba a hacer muy bien en donde me ubicara.

Debo decir que eso me hizo sentir muy bien, porque ella es una persona muy difícil de complacer y que realmente esté contenta con mi desempeño significa mucho.

- Wow Blaine, eso es fantástico! Siempre te lo dije, eres increíble en lo que haces. Me alegro que te dieran el contrato.

- Gracias! Eso ahora me hace feliz. Ese día realmente no pude apreciarlo porque estaba sumergido en otras cosas.

- Entonces, no te vas a cambiar de sección, ¿cierto?

- Y dejar de ver a mi hermoso, inteligente y talentoso novio todos los días, eso nunca! – se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Oww, gracias Blaine, eso me encantó – se acercó a él y lo besó

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaine llegó a la oficina sonriente, al verlo Brittney se levantó y fue a abrazarlo – me alegra que estés aquí, te dieron el contrato, lo mereces. Ayer cundo no viniste, me sentí triste porque pensé que no habías entrado, aunque se me hacía raro ya que eres excelente. Luego pensé que tal vez te habían cambiado de sección.

- ¿De veras te daba tristeza que no estuviera aquí?

- Claro que sí Blaine, pero ahora que te veo aquí, me da tanto gusto, así que bienvenido a la empresa!

- Gracias Brittney, eres muy linda. Siempre has sido linda conmigo y yo voy a tratar de ser más sociable contigo. Te tengo un gran aprecio.

- Aww Blaine, nunca pensé que dirías algo así, yo a ti también – le dio otro abrazo – Te ves feliz, eso me gusta.

- Estoy feliz – sonrió y luego se fue a su escritorio.

- No, no, no, no es posible! Pensé que no tendría que volver a ver tu horrible rostro nunca más – dijo Sebastian con fastidio. Esto no puede estar pasando! Tú aquí es una pesadilla – Blaine decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Todos llegaban menos Kurt, el ojimiel miraba impaciente el reloj y la entrada, hasta que por fin apareció radiante como siempre y cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, le dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa a su novio, la cual hizo acelerar el corazón de Blaine.

- Benditos los ojos que ven a semejante belleza – dijo Sebastian coquetamente cuando Kurt pasó frente a su escritorio.

El ojiazul sonrió – hola Seb!

- Hola hermoso, te extrañé ayer, este lugar se siente tan vacío sin tu presencia.

- Que cosas dices – rió y se acomodó en su puesto.

Blaine estaba furioso y trataba de contenerse lo mejor posible, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar.

El día transcurrió entre mucho trabajo y los coqueteos de Sebastian. La hora del almuerzo llegó y como era costumbre, Kurt fue a sentarse con Blaine – extrañaba esto – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer a otra parte?

La petición del ojimiel lo sorprendió mucho, pero no dudó en aceptar – seguro, vamos a donde tú quieras.

**::::::::**

Entraron a una cafetería y pidieron una mesa apartada – wow, esto es todo un cambio – dijo el ojiazul.

- Tenemos que hablar y la oficina no era un buen lugar para hacerlo – dijo seriamente.

- No sé por qué no me gusta esto, el tono de tu voz me indica que hay algo que no está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a ser muy claro en esto Kurt, no quiero que sigas hablando con Sebastian, no me gusta, no es una buena persona y te prohíbo cualquier acercamiento con él.

- Ok Blaine, vamos por partes. Me alegra que quieras hablar conmigo de algo que te molesta, pero no puedes elegir mis amistades ni prohibirme relacionarme con alguien.

- Eres mi novio.

- Sí, somos novios, pero eso no te da derecho a prohibirme nada. Ok, no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado y vamos a aclarar las cosas en este momento.

- Sebastian no es una buena persona, es un sínico.

- No tengo idea de por qué te expresas así de él, siempre ha sido grandioso conmigo desde que llegué, es alegre, divertido, amable, tenemos cosas en común, pero sobretodo, Seb es un gran amigo al que quiero, pero sólo eso, un amigo. Blaine, ¿estás celoso?

- Ese tipo no es nada de lo que dices, es un maldito desgraciado al que no soporto y no me gusta la forma en que se la pasa coqueteándote y a ti parece gustarte eso.

- Whoa! Detente ahí! No voy a permitir que hables así de él, Seb es muy dulce y no me coquetea, puede ser un poco empalagoso a veces, pero así es su forma de ser. Y eso de que me a mí me gusta, no puedes estar más equivocado.

Recién somos novios y me estás haciendo estas escenas, esto no me gusta, no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a permitir. Y tampoco me gusta esa mirada.

Blaine estaba furioso, respiraba pesadamente y le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho de que Kurt defendiera a Sebastian, a pesar de eso estaba tratando de controlarse pues no quería arruinar las cosas.

- No me hagas esto Kurt – dijo en forma desesperada.

- ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? Eres tú el que empezó a decir cosas y a querer hacerme prohibiciones, yo simplemente estoy reaccionando ante los hechos, los cuales ni siquiera tienen fundamento, porque te pedí una explicación y no me la has dado. Y si las cosas son así desde el comienzo, no me quiero imaginar cómo serán después, y creo que lo mejor es…

- No termines conmigo – suplicó – varias lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro – llevamos juntos 48 horas y ya vas a dejarme. No sirvo como pareja, eso es definitivo.

- Oh por Dios Blaine, cálmate – lo tomó de la mano – nunca dije que iba a terminar contigo, lo que iba a decir es que debíamos dejar las cosas muy claras porque estamos empezando mal y no quiero que nada estropee lo que tenemos. No te pongas así por favor, no me gusta verte llorar – se levantó, fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa y lo abrazó – tranquilo Blaine, todo va a estar bien, a la salida vamos a ir a tu departamento y lo vamos a platicar con calma, pero no te pongas así.

En ese momento Kurt entendió lo realmente dañado que estaba Blaine por dentro y que no iba a ser nada fácil llevar una relación con él, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.


End file.
